


Empty Houses

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Blood, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Gothic, I know nothing about america or europe, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Sex, gothic horror, i'm going to hell for writing this and i'm taking anyone who reads this with me, more DETAILED warnings inside the fic, so u guys will have to cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: ‘It is as they have said, that we are like empty houses waiting for someone to reside within us. Hungry and greedy that we place various objects within us because we think—we believe that it will make us feel whole. We fill ourselves up to the brim, hoping that one day it may erase the hollowness that devours our hearts.Yet, no matter how many times we may try. How many times we eat and swallow everything around us. We are nothing, but empty haunted houses that cry out to the ghosts that reside within usGhosts that long for someone to come back. Ghosts that yearn for the living; waiting and aching to be welcomed back.’--------PS: For the love of god, please don't ignore the warning tags
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Kudos: 4





	1. Promos

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think my edits are somewhat shitty? Yes.  
> Do I still love them? Yes.  
> Do I care if anyone else were to think they were shitty? No.  
> Lmao
> 
> Enjoy though if you find them to your liking

> _‘It is as they have said, that we are like empty houses waiting for someone to reside within us. Hungry and greedy that we place various objects within us because we think—we believe that it will make us feel whole. We fill ourselves up to the brim, hoping that one day it may erase the hollowness that devours our hearts.  
>  Yet, no matter how many times we may try. How many times we eat and swallow everything around us. We are nothing, but empty haunted houses that cry out to the ghosts that reside within us.  
>  Ghosts that long for someone to come back. Ghosts that yearn for the living; waiting and aching to be welcomed back.’_

[RB @ Tumblr](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/post/638678312692203520/empty-houses-it-is-as-they-have-said-that-we)

PS: The next chapter is just a list of specific warnings of the fanfic, you may skip it if you don't have any triggers as they contain a lot of spoilers.


	2. DETAILED WARNINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I care what people think about my fanfic? No.  
> Do I care about your safety? Yes.
> 
> FOR THE LOVE GOD. READ THE WARNINGS BELOW.
> 
> If you're cool with anything though, please skip this part since this will have HUGE SPOILERS for the story.

**Warnings:**

  * Incest (Steven and Andrew are adoptive brothers)
  * Child Abuse (mentions)
  * Sexual Harassment (mentions, from Steven's adoptive mother)
  * Possessive toxic behavior
  * Character Death (if you like Shane, I'm so sorry)
  * Detailed death scenes
  * Violence (very detailed)
  * Gore & Torture
  * Violent & Unhealthy sex (they will literally use blood as lube   
_**AND**_ have sex while the corpse they killed is beside them)
  * Non-consensual   
(Notes: I actually think it should be called rape instead as on one or more  
occasions, the characters deliberately said "No." and "Stop." but they like it???? So idk)
  * Choking
  * Derogatory words



That's all I can think of, for now, please tread carefully when viewing this fanfic. Thank you.


	3. The Beloved




	4. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 1920's slang/lingo in this fanfic (I would like to think I used them TOO WELL) so here are links to the sites I used as a reference for the lingo. 
> 
> Just in case you guys need them.
> 
> [ Link 1 ](https://thoughtcatalog.com/nico-lang/2013/10/59-more-slang-phrases-from-the-1920s-we-should-start-using-again/)   
>  [ Link 2 ](https://ourcommunitynow.com/local-culture/slang-terms-from-the-1920s-that-we-need-to-bring-back-100-years-later)   
>  [ Link 3 ](https://grembert0.tripod.com/id1.html)   
>  [ Link 4 ](https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php)   
>  [ Link 5 ](http://www.paper-dragon.com/1939/slang.html)

_ ‘It is as they have said, that we are like empty houses waiting for someone to reside within us. Hungry and greedy that we place various objects within us because we think—we believe that it will make us feel whole. We fill ourselves up to the brim, hoping that one day it may erase the hollowness that devours our hearts. _

_ Yet, no matter how many times we may try. How many times we eat and swallow everything around us. We are nothing, but empty haunted houses that cry out to the ghosts that reside within us. _

_ Ghosts that long for someone to come back. Ghosts that yearn for the living; waiting and aching to be welcomed back.’ _

It was a week before Steven’s 21st birthday when the oddities had happened. He was having dinner with his father and mother,  _ adopted _ father and mother, just to be clear. The room was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the small clinks of their silverware as they ate. 

Steven was about to propose to his father that maybe, a small gathering for his party would be better. The raven wasn’t one who was too keen on the company of others, he quite preferred to be in the presence of his family only. Besides, it wasn’t like the entirety of the Ilnyckyj family would be too keen on attending their adopted relative’s birthday anyway.

Steven adjusted his glasses, readying himself to voice out his thoughts but his father had beat him to it.

“For your birthday, I was thinking we could have a small party instead.” The man stated, shocking Steven. “Maybe a trip to Europe? I do know that you prefer the company of closer relatives instead.” His father paused to look up at Steven. “Would you like that?”

Steven looked up and smiled. He tried to contain his joy for a moment, it was quite an unexpected miracle that he didn’t have to be the one to bring up the fact that it was him who wanted a small party. “I would,” Steven answers, “I would like that very much, but may I ask why you suggested it all of a sudden?” 

There’s another pause, his father looks to his mother. 

There’s a sign of distress on his mother’s face and the raven is not one to be so blind to social cues, even the smallest of ones. 

A sudden emotion of worry burrows itself deep into him.

“Is there a problem—” Steven tries to probe but was cut off by his father. 

“No, of course not,” his father tells him, trying to reassure Steven. But his father knows for sure that his way of speaking had given him away already. His father clears his throat, tries again. “I was just thinking of what would make you happy.”

“Thank you,” Steven accepts the explanation that he knows is a lie. He finishes up his meal and looks to his parents. “If I may be excused, I need to finish up on my reading,” Steven tells them before he stands up and leaves his parents.

It was true that Steven needed to finish up on his reading, but he didn’t really want to sit there at the dinner table as well as his parents told lies to his face.

The next day after class Steven received a letter.

He had just gotten home from university, their home was only a quick drive away from a prestigious one that excelled in teaching in engineering. Engineering, a course that his original parents had wanted him to choose. Steven had decided to honor them first before choosing to do whatever he wanted to do in life next. 

He drives to the gates of their home just in time to see the mailman delivering letters to them. 

“Afternoon sir!” The mailman greets Steven.

The raven smiles, he’s driving his convertible with the roof and windows pulled down. “Afternoon, I’ll take those,” Steven offers as he extends a hand to the man. 

“Thank you, have a nice day!” The mailman says before waving goodbye. 

He drives to their home and parks his car. He stays seated and grabs a hold of the pads of mail he had left at the seat next to him. Most of them are for his father, business proposals, and letters from friends from Europe. He checks them one by one, trying to see if there was anything interesting to take note of when his eyes finally laid upon one addressed to him.

_ Steven Lim _

_ Cherryburrow road, 13th oak millpoppy xxxxx _

He checks the front of the letter to see who it’s from.

_ Andrew Ilnyckyj _

_ Blackmore Institute _

His heart thumps in his chest and Steven’s fingers immediately claw at the letter, prying it open with fervor and anticipation.

He drinks in the words that Andrew tells him like a parched man isolated in the desert for months— _ years _ .

_ My dearest Steven, _

_ I hope you’ve been doing well. I’ve missed you so much. By the time this letter arrives to you it would have to be a week before your birthday. Eleven years of not being to see you, hear your voice, or be by your side have been painful agony for me. If you’re wondering about my well-being, the Institute as usual has been very kind to me. Father has made sure that every need of mine has been catered for, as I’ve been assured all these years that yours as well have been catered for.  _

_ I would not like to spoil the surprise, but next week is your 21st birthday and I have a gift for you. This gift has been lovingly crafted and planned for you for years. I hope that the gift will arrive to you on time. It brings with it all the love and affection that has been missed from all the years apart. I sincerely hope that you would have time to spare for your brother in the next week to come. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Andrew _

Steven takes the letter and places it close to his chest, his heart. Andrew has a gift for him and asks that Steven wait at home for the gift to arrive.

He decides then and there.

“I can’t leave for Europe.” 

The raven enters their home with the maids ready to greet him, he smiles and walks towards his father’s study so that he can leave the letters for him. He clutches in his other hand Andrew’s letter for him. He enters the study, surprised to see that his father was home.

“Father,” Steven calls out of shock but was also glad to see him. “I didn’t know you were home early today,” He comments as he places the letters on his father’s desk. “I caught the mail on my way inside, here’s yours.”

“Thank you,” His father says before continuing, “There are some things I need to finish here at home first before, by the way, have you thought about where—” His words were cut short when he notices the open letter in Steven’s hand.

“What’s that?” He inquires.

Steven smiles, showing the letter to his father. “It’s a letter from Andrew,” He tells excitedly as he opens it up again as though he is reading the letter again for the first time today. “He tells me that he has a special gift for me on my birthday. I’m so excited about it.” 

“Is that so?” His father says and Steven fails to see the sudden change of expression on his face. “What does it say about his gift?”

“He tells me it’s a surprise,” Steven answers gleefully as he keeps looking at the letter, not believing his eyes on what he’s reading. “And I must wait for it since it will arrive exactly on my birthday.”

“I see, but what about Europe though? You were so ecstatic about it last night.” 

Steven chuckles, shaking his head. “Father, it’s a gift from Andrew.”

“Yes,” His father agrees with a nod of his head. “But, the gift will arrive here at the house whether you stay or not. Wouldn’t it be nice to spend your coming of age in Europe? I would have loved for you to meet your Aunts and Uncles in Ukraine. There we can go hunting and—”

“Oh but father please, it’s been so long since I’ve received anything from Andrew,” Steven pleads. “This is even the third letter I’ve received from him all year. Can I delay my trip to Europe even if it’s just for a couple of days? Please?”

His father sighs, “Alright,” There’s a smile on the old man’s face that makes Steven smile wider. “If that is your wish.”

“It is, it is, thank you!” Steven walks so that he’s beside the other man to give him a hug. “After I receive my gift, I’ll leave for Europe.” He whispers joyfully.

“Whatever makes you happy Steven.”

The days flew by like years to the raven, never would have Steven thought a week would never come sooner. The raven was not one who was particularly fond of getting older, but his 21st birthday could not come sooner, Andrew’s gift for him could not come any sooner. He danced the days away with books, studies, and experiments. He was one of the brightest engineer students at their university so in a way, it was easy to get lost in the quantum realm of equations.

“Someone’s lost in thought,” Steven hears someone comment from beside him. 

The raven turns his attention around to see his friend Shane, looming over him by using all the extra inches he has on Steven. “Sorry, were you saying something?” Steven apologizes embarrassed. 

Shane shakes his head and chortles, Shane does always look quite attractive when he laughs, Steven sometimes finds himself drawn into it from time to time. “Nothing important, but  _ you _ looked like you were really deep in thought there.”

Steven smiles sheepishly. “Just thinking,”

“Oh? I guess you have a lot to think about since your birthday’s coming up soon.” Shane comments as he sits on a chair beside Steven, so close that their shoulders bump into each other and it makes butterflies flutter in the raven’s stomach.

“Yes, father offered a trip to Europe,” Steven tells.

“To Europe? To visit family or to just travel in general?” Shane probes further and Steven can almost feel his cheeks flush at their closeness. “I almost feel grungy.”

“Well, either of the two he said,” Steven stammers a little at his words, but he smiles at the memory of Andrew. “But I decided to wait until after my birthday.”

“Oh, there’s a smile,” Shane comments, and Steven’s eyes widen almost comically at the other’s observation. “Caught you, you’re not telling me something are you?”

Steven laughs, as good as he is at reading other people, Steven himself is far too easy to read as well. “You caught me.” He admits to Shane. “I’m waiting for a gift.”

“A gift huh?” Shane contemplates on it for a moment. “Only a day left till your gift arrives right?” 

Steven sighs wistfully, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he imagines all the kinds of gifts Andrew could give him. “Only a day left.”


	5. The Gift

Morning of his birthday.

Steven is what others would call an early bird, he would usually be up as early as their help was up. But today was his birthday, mails and packages don’t usually arrive so early in the morning so Steven had decided to sleep in a little today. It was particularly cold on his birthday, the autumn season slowly seeping into the winter weather.

His bed had grown colder and Steven needed his tea.

He decided to get up, an hour later than his usual time, he needed to get dressed and do whatever activity he could. He could tend to the garden, read, or maybe wait by the gates for the mailman to arrive with Andrew’s gift in hand.

Steven shivered both from the cold and the thought of Andrew.

Eleven years.

Eleven long years apart with only letters from each other to keep them company on those lonely days.

How Steven missed Andrew sorely.

He moved down their staircase slowly, walking to the kitchen so he can fix himself up a cup of tea when the sound of a knock on their front door ringed loud. Steven wanted to ignore it, the maid had already answered the door for him, but she called out to the raven much to his displeasure.

“Sir Steven, there’s a young man here for you.” She says and Steven groans, who in their right mind is visiting them this early in the morning?

“Who is it?” Steven asks with his voice heavy with sleep. The raven rubs his eyes awake as he walks towards the door, his eyes squinting at the man as he forgot to wear his glasses. “I’m sorry, I just woke up and not really dressed—”

“You’ve gotten really tall,” The stranger comments, and the closer Steven gets, the more he can see him.

He’s got short blond hair, a bit of stubble on him, green eyes, and a warm smile on his lips. He’s wearing a warm black coat on him and he’s holding flowers, white roses to be exact. 

“I missed you, Steven.”

It can’t be.

“Andrew?” The raven voices out, nearly breathless as he takes in the image of the man before him. “Andrew, is that you?” His voice cracks, betraying him but it breaks out of disbelief and joy.

Andrew holds his arms open for Steven as he walks forward. “Happy birthday.”

Steven immediately lunges forward, enveloping Andrew in a strong firm hug. He buries his face against the crook of the other’s neck, taking in his scent and memorizing everything about him. It can’t be real, this has to be a dream, one sweet beautiful dream.

A dream Steven wishes to never wake up from.

“I missed you,” Was all he could say as he sinks in deeper into Andrew’s embrace. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and the raven sniffles, he could feel his entire being shake just by having Andrew here with him,  _ finally _ .

“I missed you too,” Andrew answers back and he holds Steven tight against his body.

They stay there in their place, hugging each other and just taking it all in.

The moment is only broken when Steven sneezes from the cold.

“God, I’m sorry you must be freezing,” Andrew says as he pulls away and looks at Steven. The raven is already red in the face, his nose, in particular, was very ruddy. “Let’s get you inside.”

Steven chortles “ _ I’m  _ the one who’s supposed to say that to you,” He says as both he and Andrew enter the house, Steven pulling on the other’s arm. “I wish you told me sooner that you were coming, I would’ve freshened up earlier!” Steven says as he starts to hug Andrew’s arm and keep him close. He’s feeling rather embarrassed now since he was still clad in his pajamas and barely even washed his face nor his messy hair that was shooting up in all directions, he was the epitome of just gotten up from the bed.

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise if I told you,” Andrew tells him fondly and the strings in Steven’s heart pull. The blond pulls away from Steven further and the raven finds himself chasing after Andrew again, a hand reaches out but he notices that there are bags beside Andrew.

Warmth blossoms in his chest.

“Did they?” Steven inquires as he immediately grabs a hold of one of Andrew’s bags to help him. “Are you?”

“Staying? Yeah, if I’m good I can stay longer,” Andrew admits with a sheepish smile, trying to shrug the news off as nothing.

The tear at the corner of Steven’s eyes falls. “Oh my god,” He nearly drops the luggage in his hand as Steven rubs at his eyes and wipes the tear at his cheek. “You’re home,” He mutters lowly, afraid that if he utters it any louder the universe might hear him and take it all away.

“Hey, hey,” Andrew's soft voice rushes to soothe him, his thumb wiping at the tears on Steven’s cheek. “No crying, come on, let’s get inside.” Andrew urges as though he’s the one who’s been living in the mansion all these years and not Steven.

“Okay, uhm, the maids,” Steven says and he quickly calls out to two of them who were close to the doors. “Take Andrew’s stuff to his room, the one that’s right next to mine.” He instructs and the maids bow their heads, immediately moving to do as Steven ordered.

Steven quickly grabbed a hold of Andrew’s hand and leads him to the kitchen, “We always made sure to keep your room clean, it’s as if you never left.” Steven informs him with a smile as they make it to the kitchen and the raven was quick to go to the cupboards and take out his tea.

“What do you want? We have noodle juice and java and—” Steven chatted on, too elated by the fact that Andrew was home that the words just kept on pouring and pouring out of his mouth in full speed.

The blond laughs, Steven stops and watches the moment. 

How much he missed Andrew’s laughter.

“Slow down,” Andrew tells him as he places a hand on top of Steven’s own. A hot flush emanates from the hand that Andrew held him, traveling up to Steven’s cheeks. He’s so glad that he can just pin his redness on the weather.

“I ate before I came here, but a cup of joe would be nice,” Andrew says and he looks at Steven fondly, his eyes looking as though he was mesmerized and burning the memory of Steven’s face into his head.

“Sure, java it is then,” Steven answers and he goes to work on making their drinks.

The coffees are made and there’s a pleasant atmosphere between them. Steven sat himself beside Andrew, basking in the other’s presence. 

“How have you been?” Andrew inquires after taking a sip of his drink.

“Good, good,” Steven says in all honesty as he put his own coffee down. “University isn’t so hard, but more so boring.” He chuckles and continues. “There’s not much to do but read. How about you?” Steven inquired back as he shifted his position so he was looking at Andrew’s direction. “How have you been? You rarely send me letters and I often feel like you’ve already forgotten about me.” He admits, it feels a bit selfish, a bit annoying, quite  _ tenacious _ , but Steven wants to know.

He wants to know how Andrew’s been all these years and why he hasn’t written as much as Steven did to me.

The blond suddenly becomes quiet, not looking in Steven's direction as he seems to have stared at his coffee cup with much interest instead.

Steven feels as though he had asked the wrong question so early into their meeting.

“Andrew, I—”

“I never forgot about you,” Andrew answers him and he sees the blond slowly look up at him. There’s a sad smile on his lips. “I was just busy, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Steven breathes out a sigh of relief, not even realizing himself that he had been holding in his breath all this time. “Oh, that’s great. I was afraid.”

“The Institute,” Andrew continues, looking away from Steven. “They were quite  _ particular _ on schedules you see. Every day was packed to the brim.” Andrew chuckles as though he’s trying to remember fond memories of the place. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way.”

Steven shakes his head, understanding completely. “No, it was just me.”

“But anyway,” Andrew says, he takes a quick drink before turning to Steven again. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

“What do  _ you _ want to do?” Steven retorts back playfully. “It’s been a long time since you’ve been…” He doesn’t want to say locked up, since Andrew has been in the Institute, so he just drawls out the sentence half-baked.

Andrew shakes his head. “That’s not how it works,” There’s a chuckle and he looks at Steven. “What do you want?”

_ ‘You.’ _ Steven wants to say, but the words die at his mouth.

“How about we go out to the city? Go sight-seeing and eat?” Steven suggests.

“Only if you want,”

“It’s what I want.”

Andrew smiles. “Alright, I’ll wait for you to get dressed then.” He gestures to Steven’s attire, his crumpled and too cold for the weather pajamas.

“I’ll be back soon!” In a flash, Steven was out of his chair and running back to his room. 

Andrew watches him go, watches him fondly as he drinks his coffee. His attention is moved to the window by the kitchen. There’s a gentle breeze outside, Andrew can hear it quite clearly, the autumn trees are orange, leaves swept away by the wind and falling to the ground gently to be crumpled and stepped on.

“Andrew?” A familiar voice.

“Hello father,” He doesn’t even need to look back to know who it is. The blond stands up and turns to the older man with a smile. “It’s been too long,” Andrew walks over as he gives his father a tight embrace.

“Ah yes, it has been too long.” His father says and he returns the hug. “Have you just arrived?”

“I have, Steven, offered me cuppa coffee as soon as I got here.” Andrew gestures to the two cups of coffee by the table. “We plan to go to the city today, Steven said he wanted to.” 

“Do you now?” There’s a tone of reluctance in his father's voice, equipped with an arched brow.

Andrew smiles, unfazed by the look of disapproval in the other man’s features. “Yes, Steven had suggested it.”

There’s a sigh that leaves the old man’s lips. “I see, maybe I could—”

“Father!” Steven’s voice interrupted their talk as he quickly dashed his way down the stairs. He’s wearing a black coat like Andrew, white underneath it as he’s struggling to put on a hat. “You’re up early!” Steven comes to the old man’s side, kissing his cheek. “Do you want me to tell the maids to make your breakfast?” 

“Oh no, it’s fine, I was just catching up with Andrew—”

“Yes! Andrew! Isn’t it wonderful?” Steven cuts him off, too gleeful to remember his own manners as he was quick to grab ahold of the blond. “Father, I told Andrew I wanted to go out today, to sightsee and such. It’s been a long time since he’s been home.” He smiles at Andrew, looking only at him even though he was talking to their father. “We’ll take my boiler, we’ll go to Andrew’s favorite spot by the seaside, and then we’ll eat at our favorite restaurant. Do you remember what it was?”

“The shrimp pasta at La Petite, they’re still there?” 

“They are! We need to hurry so we can catch them at their opening!” Steven had dragged a chuckling Andrew along as he turned around, only for a second to wave at their father. “We’ll be back soon father! Please tell mother about this later!” 

Steven was oblivious to the way their father reached out, trying to utter words to stop them, but was unable to. Andrew was the only one to look back, seeing the old man and smirking at him. 

The two of them ran towards the garage, where Steven’s mobile had been parked. 

“Do you want me to drive?” Andrew suggested out of the blue.

Steven looks up at him, eyes glimmering in enthusiasm. “You can drive?”

Andrew laughs at the silly question. “Of course, I was in an Institute, not in a can.”

Steven chortles sheepishly, feeling stupid for a moment at his question. “I knew that… Here,” He throws the keys to Andrew, to which the blond catches easily with good reflexes. 

They drive to the seaside, Steven thoroughly impressed that even after all these years Andrew still knew the place like the back of his hand. Steven had ended up talking most of the time, talking about how he had taken up engineering first even when he had wanted to take up linguistics and antiquity, how he had met friends in university that came from different parts of the world, mainly Ryan and Shane, that he had been working on experiments for a while now and it’s mostly about better ways on cleaning antiques.

Andrew would comment here and there, but mostly he would stay quiet and listen to Steven ramble on. When the raven would feel as though Andrew was getting bored, he’d ask and the blond would only look at him and say “I love hearing you talk, tell me more.” 

And Steven feels as though he’d melt on the spot.

They make it to the seaside, the two of them walking by the sandy rocky path. It was far too early for La Petite to open, but this was the only way Steven could have Andrew all to himself. He drank his fill of the blond, it had been far too long since they had last seen each other since they had last heard each other’s voices since they had last touched one another. 

The weather was cold, Steven shivered and pulled his coat tighter to him. 

“You okay?” Andrew inquired with a tilt of his head.

“Of course,” Steven replied with a grin. “I just forgot my scarf in the car.”

“Here, have mine.” Andrew took off his scarf, then wrapped it around Steven. 

The raven basked in the warmth, for a second he had felt Andrew’s warm hands on the skin of his neck. Steven shivered at the feeling of Andrew’s touch. “What about you?” He asked this time, looking at the blond who had given him his scarf.

Andrew shrugged, “I’m fine,”

“No, no that’s not fair!” Steven retorted with a pout, making Andrew chuckle.

“It’s just a scarf Steven, besides I can’t let the birthday boy get cold now. Can’t I?” Andrew countered, daring the raven to talk him down on it.

Steven continued on pouting before a bright idea came to him. He started to take the scarf off and in that second, Andrew’s hand wrapped around his own. “I told you, it’s fine.”

Steven shook his head no. “We should share,” He told the blond gently as Steven unwrapped half of the scarf and put it on, Andrew. “We always used to share, you know?”

“I know,” Andrew said and the two of them stayed close to each other as they walked. 

“So, tell me,” Steven started as their walk grew quiet after the scarf wrapping. “What was it like in the Institute? Did they at least treat you well?” He asked softly, wanting to know if Andrew was at least taken care of properly there.

“It was,” Andrew drawled out, as though he was choosing his words carefully. “Good. It wasn’t like I was being held there against my will.”

“I still think it was wrong for father to put you there,” Steven told him softly, looking down on the ground ashamed. “I told him many times that you don’t belong there, I don’t even understand why—”

“I wanted it,” Andrew cut him off before Steven talked himself into an abyss. “It was my decision.”

Steven stops, obviously still in denial of it and not wanting to hear Andrew’s reasons that  _ he  _ **_wanted_ ** to be put in an Institute. Andrew stops and waits for Steven, watching the raven clench his fists in anger.

“I know,” Steven starts, his words forced as though speaking itself was a herculean task for the raven. “But, I don’t understand. Why do you never—”

Andrew moved close to him, moving forward till there was barely an inch of space between them. He looks up at Steven, green eyes staring deep into dark brown hues. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, one move from either one of them, and the gap could have been dissipated if they had wanted it to.

But neither of them moves.

“Does it even matter right now?” Andrew tells him softly, nearly a whisper that only the two of them can hear.

Steven gazes at Andrew, taking in his features that look so soft under the morning light, accentuated by the gentle breeze that blew against golden locks. 

He looked absolutely breathtaking.

Steven closes his eyes, shaking his head in answer. “No.”

“Exactly,” Andrew agrees with him. “What’s important is—”

“Now.”

They say now at the same time and a chortle erupts from both of them.

“I’m getting hungry,” Steven admits as he pulls at the sleeve of Andrew’s coat so that they could walk faster to La Petite.

“Well, you skipped breakfast.” Andrew reminds him.

They make it to La Petite, making it just in time when the employees are putting on the  _ ‘Open’ _ sign.

The waiters greet Steven, knowing already that the raven is a regular at their restaurant. They sit at the terrace part of the restaurant, one where they can have a beautiful view of the ocean and feel the sea breeze on their faces. 

“I remembered that this was your favourite spot,” Steven tells him after they finished ordering their pasta. “You told me before, this is the best spot to watch the sunrise and set. I come here almost every weekend to read or write.”

“I bet that was a sight to see,” Andrew says as he looks at Steven who’s gazing out at the ocean.

This time, they talk about Andrew’s time at the Institute. Much like being in a boarding school, Andrew had the privilege of having the education and class as anyone. Their father had paid a copious amount to ensure that the plans they had for Andrew before were still done. In his spare time, Andrew had French lessons, ballroom, etiquette, and European literature. Basically, everything that Steven had under his sleeves Andrew also had.

“I bet your French is better than mine,” Steven says as they’re in the middle of their breakfast. 

“J'ai appris à parler français tous les jours à partir de mes cours. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est génial. (I got to speak French every day from my lessons. But, I'm not sure if it's great.)” Andrew admits in French.

“Even your accent is better than mine!” Steven tells him gleefully. “А як щодо вашої української?(What about your Ukrainian?)”

“Ви знаєте, що я українка, правда?(You are aware that I'm Ukrainian, right?)” Andrew answers smugly.

“I know, I just missed hearing you speak it,” Steven confesses.

“Steven,” Andrew murmurs his name as though it was something too sacred to be uttered out loud.

He waits for Andrew to continue, but their trance was broken when someone intruded into their world.

“Steven!” A familiar voice of the raven’s friend reverberated, catching both Steven and Andrew’s attention. Walking over to them was a tanned, dark-haired man looking at Steven with a wide smile.

“Ryan!” Steven called out as he stood up from his seat to give the other a hug. “What’re you doing here?”

“Wanted to crush out from the caboose for a while,” Ryan joked. Ryan’s parents were doctors, strict as an arrow, and adamant about making their son follow in their footsteps. They were pretty much lucky that Ryan found medicine interesting while he searched for others he’d find himself more passionate for. “Am I interrupting a date?” Ryan asks as he looks to Steven then to his companion.

“N-No!” Steven stammers, flushing hard as he waves his hand in dismissal. “This is my brother, Andrew.”

“Oh! Andrew Ilnyckyj! I heard about you from Steven and your father! How was Europe?” Ryan asks as he extends a hand to shake Andrew’s.

Steven suddenly feels himself start to sweat and panic. 

They hadn’t told Andrew that their father made them lie and say Andrew was traveling and boarding in Europe instead of staying in an Institute.

“It was berries,” Andrew smiled and answered with grace, almost making Steven believe himself that Andrew really had just gone back from Europe. “I was in London just a couple of days ago, but it was a flat tire there.” He jokes. “So I thought of visiting home for a while instead.”

“Wow,” Ryan replies back impressed. “I like him already.”

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m Andrew, as you already know apparently, and you are?” The blond stands up and smiles.

“Ryan Bergara, I go to the same university as Steven,” Ryan replies as he gestures to Steven. “I study medicine though.”

“A doctor huh? I look forward to my sessions with you Dr. Bergara.” Andrew teases. “What field?”

“You’re already booking appointments and you don’t even know my field yet?” Ryan jokes along with a laugh. “Ophthalmology. It’s so far interesting enough.”

“Well, either you or the croakers back at Europe,” Andrew counters, and the three of them snicker. “And it sounds like the bee’s knees, the study of eye disorders. Are you planning on doing surgeries or just research?”

“You know your onions,” Ryan comments impressed. “Definitely doing surgeries, been seeing the insides of a person’s skull since I was a kid. Both parents are doctors.” Ryan explains. “But anyway, I’ll let you both get back to catching up. I just needed to pick up an order here, I still have to meet up with Shane.”

“Oh, now  _ that’s _ a date.” Steven teases.

“Shut up Lim,” Ryan half glares before waving good-bye to both of them. “It was nice meeting you, Andrew.  _ Abyssinia! _ ”

The duo sits back down at their table, Andrew could easily sense that Steven had become uneasy. He was about to say something when the raven had beat him to it.

“It was father’s idea,” Steven immediately admits and Andrew could see him tremble in anxiousness. “He said that it was better if everyone thought you were in Europe and I don’t know, it started years ago and it just comes out so naturally but now that you’re here and having my friends say it to your face and I—”

“Shh, shh, calm down Steven,” Andrew places a hand on top of Steven’s own. He takes the raven’s hands then, wraps them with his own. “I understand.”

“But, we didn’t even get to tell you and I didn’t know this would happen and I wish—” The raven was rambling on and he was afraid.

Andrew held his hands tighter to get Steven’s attention back to him. “I understand.” Were the only words that Andrew muttered, repeating them again and again for Steven. “I understand.”

They finish breakfast and go back to strolling along the beach again before Steven had decided that they should go out shopping.

“There’s this store that I adore, they have darb intricate designs on their coats. I want you to see it.” Steven tells him with a smile as they walk over to Steven’s car again. “I know you still prefer the classic ones, but for me?”

“Will we be getting matching ones?” Andrew asks him amused.

Steven seemed to beam at the suggestion, not having thought of it himself at first. “Matching coats! I love it!” Steven agrees in glee as he pulls at Andrew’s hand so that they’re running back to the car. “I’ll make sure to pick something we’ll both love!”

They make it back to the car and Steven situates himself in the driver’s seat. “I’ll drive this time,” Steven tells him as he reaches a hand out for Andrew. “Let me spoil you a little.”

Andrew laughs. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be  _ spoiling you _ , you know?” He gives in though, easily giving the keys back to Steven.

They start up the car, but for some odd reason, the engine keeps turning off. Steven arches a brow up in confusion and ignites the ignition once more. The moment he does though, a horrible sound emanates from the front engine until they see black smoke coming from there.

“Oh shit, turn it off!” Andrew says as he quickly goes out to check at the front. He opens the hood of the car and waves away the clouds of black smoke. He examines the engine and tries to find out what’s wrong with it when all of a sudden it rumbles and his hand gets caught on it.

“Steven!” Andrew was lucky that he quickly snatched his hand away from the engine. “I told you to turn it off!” 

“I did!” Steven shouts back and he checks the key, seeing that he hadn’t properly put it off. “I’m sorry, Andrew!” Steven got out of the car to check what had happened. 

Andrew holds his injured hand against his chest, inspecting it and seeing that his palm got scraped. He was bleeding, but the wound didn’t seem to look deep and it was mostly just a cut.

“Di Mi! I didn’t mean—” Steven tried to explain as he held Andrew’s hand, gently and delicately.

“Your engine’s overheating and sand got into it,” Andrew explains as he watches Steven take hold of his hand. “You don’t do enough maintenance on it, do you?”

Steven looks at him and Andrew’s surprised by their sudden closeness. He leans in unconsciously, closer until he can feel Steven’s breath on him. Andrew stares into his eyes, gazing deep into sorrel coloured orbs, the brown in them was nearly untraceable. His pupils were devouring his irises till Andrew could only see deep black of want in them.

He feels Steven shift closer to him, the gap between them almost disappearing and Andrew could have sworn that Steven was closing the distance between them.

And then the sound of the car’s engine broke them apart.

“I’m sorry,” Steven apologized as he still held Andrew’s injured hand in his own. “We should go back to La Petite. We can use their Ameche there.”

Andrew nods, following Steven back to the restaurant.

They stayed at La Petite for an hour and a half before Steven’s car could be towed back to their home. Andrew’s hand was cleaned and given a wrap by one of the waiters. The brothers took a cab to the city afterward, Steven leading Andrew to his favorite shop called L’Andro Atelier. 

As Steven had explained earlier, it was a shop of many designs, mostly catered to men. Steven had easily gravitated to the ones where the hems and sleeves of the coats were made with intricate designs on them, some of them having white lace that looked a dash feminine.

It easily catered to Steven’s liking, a delicacy that was perfect for Steven’s palate. 

“This one looks good,” Steven said as he showed a jacket to Andrew. It was a black jacket with curvature designs in its entirety, the intricate drawings on it had a much darker color, making it look classic with a hint of haute couture on it. “It compliments your eyes.”

“Does it?” Andrew asked him. “I’m starting to feel like you’re a seller here, trying to seduce me into buying anything that looks remotely interesting.” He teased.

“Maybe I am,” Steven fostered back with a grin. “It complements your eyes and I look handsome in black.”

“You look handsome in anything,” Andrew sufficed.

Steven shook his head no. “Anyway, my good sir, would you like to fit this in the dressing room?” Steven plays along in pretending to be a seller as he tries to escort Andrew to a dressing room.

The blond chuckles, letting himself be led. 

In the end, they had bought a pair of the jackets Steven had chosen for the two of them. The duo had worn the matching outfit together as they made their way through the day. It was more of sight-seeing, revisiting old childhood places that they both shared fond memories of, and then trying out new restaurants that had opened since Andrew had left.

All in all, Steven would have to say that this was his best birthday ever.

By the time they had come back home, they had ended up telling the cab to drop them off nearly a mile away from their home so the brothers could walk their way back. They came to the front door with their faces flushed red and both of them laughing boisterously.

The next day Steven had to go to his classes at the University. 

The raven was over the moon, he had a different glow about him that by the time he had made it to his class that he had shared with Shane, the taller man was able to easily see right through him. 

“Looks like somebody had a bee’s knees birthday.” Shane comments amused.

Steven looks at his friend, a fond smile on his lips that it makes Shane stop in his tracks for a moment. “It was bee’s knees.”

“Tell me about it?” Shane requests as he pulls his seat to be closer to Steven.

“My brother came home for my birthday,” Steven says with a dreamy sigh. “We went to the beach, gone shopping, and ate out.”

“Your brother? The one in Europe?”

Steven nods his head in affirmation. “It’s been years since we last saw each other.”

“Who’s older again? I think you said his name is Andrew right?” Shane inquires, genuinely curious.

“Andrew’s older by five months,” Steven answers as he gathers his notes for their class. Their professor was running a bit late, but Steven wanted to get everything ready so that he didn’t have to pull anything out of his bag later. “Well, I guess four months and twenty days if you want to be exact.” 

“Wow, precise,” Shane says and he looks around, seeming to contemplate and looking for some courage for what he’s about to say. “So, Steven,” He calls out the other’s attention to which the raven easily gives to him. Shane gulps and continues. “I was thinking, the holidays are coming soon and I wanted to invite you.”

“Invite me? Where are we going?” Steven asked.

“We have this vacation house that’s close to the beach, you like beaches right?” Shane said to confirm. “Well, it’s close to a city where there’s a nice food competition every year and I think you might like it. I mean, you could invite others if you want,” Shane stammers a little, but he’s quite sure that his indication is clear that he does want to go with Steven alone… And if the other’s unsure, others could come. “Not to mention, a blind pig close to the competition,” He adds off, making the invitation all the more personal.

“A speakeasy? Shane come on, you know I don’t drink.” Steven grins amused. “A vacation house though, huh?” Steven contemplates. “I bet it’s going to be warmer there, it might be good. Are you inviting Ryan as well?” 

The question caught Shane off-guard and he scrambles to quickly answer back. “Oh, I didn’t really think about it. I was thinking maybe you and I—”

“You could invite Ryan and the three of us could go together,” Steven suggested cheerfully and Shane didn’t have the heart to tell him that maybe, he was misinterpreting Shane’s offer. Scratch that, he was  **_definitely_ ** misunderstanding Shane’s invitation. “Ah, but I’ll still have to think about it though. Andrew might stay longer and if he stays for the holidays, I have to skip on it.” He tells Shane apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Oh hey no, it’s alright,” Shane tells him, trying not to sound disappointed. “You spend time with your brother.”

“Thanks, Shane,”

By the time his classes had ended, Steven was preparing himself for the commute ahead. Although of course he could call a cab to go home, but he was really not looking forward to the uncomfortable silence of having to sit at the back of some car that was foreign to him. 

As the raven walked himself out of his university, a certain familiar car parked at the front of his school caught his eye. Waiting by the car, was his brother, Andrew.

Steven couldn’t believe his eyes and the raven immediately ran his way to Andrew and enveloped him in a hug. “You’re here!” Steven stated the obvious as he looked at Andrew then to his car. “And she’s working again?”

“I fixed her up for you,” Andrew answered as he took off his sunglasses. The blond was wearing a warm brown shirt and a dark coat to fight off the bite of the cold. “She needs more maintenance than usual. I also changed the oils for you, hope you don’t mind.” Andrew mentions as he casually rubs an affectionate hand onto the door of Steven’s car, they both share a fondness for cars, but Steven knows that the interest only sprung about for him was because Andrew loved them more.

“Of course not, thank you,” Steven says genuinely. “Drive me home?”

Andrew smiles up at him. “Of course.”


	6. Screaming Meemies

_ His vision is a blur, but Steven remembers this place. This is home. A home filled with the warmth of his mama’s hug, the bowl of noodles she would give to him, and the sound of laughter coming from his papa.  _

_ His papa… _

_ He searches through the familiar halls, walking barefooted on cold wooden floors. The house is much bigger than he remembers, the walls looking as though they’re expanding up into the skies as they ooze out dark liquid from above. _

_ He pays them no attention. _

_ His feet move on their own, taking him to an all too familiar path. His footsteps echo with every step he takes, the sound resounding louder and louder, ringing in his ears like a cacophonous dread that brings a horrifying shiver down his spine. The room gets colder and as Steven draws nearer to his destination, he can hear the sound of a knife, swift and precise, and the sound of the said knife stabbing into something _ — **_someone._ **

_ The door is in front of him. _

_ Steven is almost afraid to open it. _

_ But with a strong determination, small child-like hands reach out to the doorknob and he grasps it. _

_ A scream, a harrowing scream echoes and he feels the presence of  _ **_something_ ** _ behind him, moving swiftly and the scream becomes louder _ —

Steven wakes up with a jolt, he pants heavily as though he had been running a marathon and he looks all around him. He’s back in his room, back in the Ilnyckyj mansion, and he’s lying down at his soft bed, nowhere near his old house. Steven clutches at the sheets of his bed, trying to calm himself down.

“It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream,” The raven mutters over and over, trying to remind himself to stay in the present.

This is where he is now.

This is where he belongs.

This is his home.

Steven comes downstairs after freshening up and changing into decent clothes. 

It’s been a week now since Andrew had been staying at home with them, by now Steven knows his schedule by heart. The blond was an early bird like Steven, he liked to do morning jogs then retreat to the garden to do some reading. Oftentimes, after Steven had woken up and was taking his morning tea, he would find himself watching Andrew by their garden.

Andrew would either be settled down at their gazebo, reading a book about history or philosophy, or he could be perched on top of one of the stone hedges that their parents had bought for decor, other times Steven would find Andrew walking around with his books or exploring what things had changed over the years in their house, and at times, Andrew would simply sit down at the grassy garden and soak up in the sun. 

He loved watching Andrew, seeing him in his element was perfectly satisfying in it itself... But Steven craved.

Like today he craved, Steven took out a tray of assorted canapés and his favorite tea and joined his brother at the garden. 

“May I join you?” Steven inquires as he finds Andrew sitting on the garden grounds reading a book.

The blond closes his book and looks up at Steven warmly. “Of course,” He gestures to his side for Steven to sit and the raven does sit down crossed legged.

“Would you like some?” Steven offers to Andrew. “I picked out a couple of snacks that have tiramisu and coffee flavor,”

“You’re sweet,” Andrew says and he picks up one biscuit and takes one tentative bite. 

Steven watches his brother take a bite, eyes gazing upon his lips, as they close on the cookie and it breaks as Andrew bites onto it. The blond gives a small lick at the bottom of his lips, trying to catch the remnants of the dessert.

Steven gulps, unconsciously licking his own lips as well.

“You’re not eating?” Andrew asks him, looking at Steven expectantly as he finishes his own biscuit.

“Oh, I will,” Steven says as he goes to take a biscuit, but unexpectedly enough, Andrew decides to take one as well. Their fingers brush as they try to take the same cookie and Steven feels as though a shock of electricity had gone through his entire body when they touched in that small moment. The raven pulls his hand away with a jolt, then he looks to Andrew as though he was waiting for an explanation.

“Sorry,” The blond tells him as he takes the biscuit then offers it up to Steven, putting it close to his lips. “Here, you can have it.” 

Steven gulps, looking at the dessert before looking back at Andrew. Steven opens his mouth slightly, taking one small bite out of the biscuit that Andrew held. Steven could have sworn that he had heard Andrew gasp softly when the raven bit on the cookie. 

“It’s coffee-flavored, your favorite,” Steven tells him after chewing and swallowing the food.

“Is that so?” Andrew answers as he pulls away to finish the cookie. “It is, sorry, I thought it was one of the sweet ones that you liked.”

“I,” Steven starts and he watches Andrew press his finger against his lips, seemingly wanting to taste the lingering coffee flavor on them. “I-I need to go, I have readings to do.” Steven stammers as he quickly stands up and leaves Andrew to his own devices.

He feels his heartbeat a mile per second, palpitating and chest-thumping hard as though his ribcage would crack and pry open against his own will. Steven feels a hot flush envelop his entire body and it makes him feel weak, makes him feel warm, and gives him a rush of dark desire that he doesn’t think would ever resurface again.

Steven knows he’s not going to be able to study properly today.

**& &&&**

Midnight.

The raven is having a hard time letting sleep cradle him in their arms. Every time he closes his eyes, he feels as though he’s come back to his old home— _ no. _ Calling it home would be an insult to the Ilnyckyj Manor that he currently resides in. That was no home, that was a place that he had used to stay at, just a place.

It was not home.

It may as well never have been home in the first place.

The scars and pain that that house held over Steven would never fade with time. Bruises and wounds may have healed, but Steven can feel them as though they were still there, aching like phantoms to haunt him over and over again.

Steven leaves his room to either get himself a warm glass of milk or a hot cup of tea. He still hadn’t decided which of the two would be perfect, milk would help him sleep better but, there was always that awful effect that could happen sooner of him getting a stomach ache. Tea might calm him but might wake him up more instead.

He walks the halls of their home when he hears voices at his father’s study.

Steven stops in his tracks, the door is slightly open and he can see the rays of light beaming against the dark of the halls. He walks closer, careful not to make a sound as he can harken quite easily to which members of the house those voices belonged to.

“It was a mistake for you to come home,” Steven hears his father speak, angry and frustrated. “You aren’t ready.”

“Even the Institute said that there’s nothing wrong with me, the moment I stepped there I was the epitome of good behavior.” It’s Andrew and he’s defending himself to their father. Steven came into contact with the wall, pushing forward till he was at the door and he could hear everything clearly. “I don’t know why you always see me in the wrong.” There’s a tone of hurt in Andrew’s voice and Steven feels his chest ache at his words.

“It’s not me and you know what I mean,” Their father’s words confused Steven, but he’s even more intrigued to listen now. “You can’t stay here anymore.”

“You’re sending me back to the Institute? Do you plan on keeping me there till I die?”

“No, you’re still my son. I’d never do that to you.” A weary sigh leaves their father’s lips. “You’ll go to Europe, stay with your Aunt and Uncle—”

“So you’re throwing me away? Am I like some piece of paper for you to use father? Once you’re done with me you can throw me away to somewhere else nobody can find?” Andrew stands firm, fighting back.

“Don’t talk back to your father that way boy!” There’s a harsh bang on the study desk and Steven could hear materials clatter about and fall to the floor. “You don’t know what I had to do and how much it cost me to keep this family’s name clean.”

“And yet you blame your son for the father’s sins.” Andrew answers and he hears him take steps back, seemingly sounding like he was about to leave.

Steven is frozen in his place, unable to move. He doesn’t know what to do nor to think, he didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping, but he knows now that if he moves, he’ll make a sound and everybody would know that he was here.

Steven is afraid.

So horribly ghastly afraid.

“It seems that I have upset you father, I’ll be taking my leave now.” Steven watches the door to the study room open and Andrew steps out, still looking in the direction of their father. “I bid you goodnight.” With that, Andrew closes the door, but not before he turns in Steven’s direction when the light from the room is slowly dimming.

Andrew saw the horrors that filled Steven’s features and he closed the door quickly. Silently, and ever so gently, the blond takes a hold of Steven’s hand. They walked together in the dark halls, holding each other’s hands as Steven was led to the rooms. They stop in front of Steven’s own bedroom first, Andrew opening the doors as he softly urges the raven to enter first.

Steven turns around, looking at Andrew standing outside his room. Steven wants to speak, wants to apologize, but more importantly, he wants to tell Andrew that  _ he will  _ **_never_ ** _ allow their father to toss Andrew aside. _

But the words die at his throat and Steven is left staring at Andrew with his mouth slightly agape, as though he wants to speak.

Andrew tenderly places a hand on Steven’s soft obsidian locks, pulling him close as the blond stands up higher. Steven lets himself be controlled for a moment, leaning down as he feels Andrew’s lips gently place a kiss on his forehead.

Steven feels all the fear he had harbored earlier be released in the sigh he makes.

His eyes are closed and Steven revels in the feeling of Andrew’s hands on him. He feels the blond lovingly caress his hair then, cup his cheek. “There’s nothing to worry about,” Andrew tells him in a low reassuring voice. Steven shivers at the blond’s breath ghosting against his ear and skin.

Andrew lets him go and he pulls away from the raven. Steven could barely refrain from the whimper that wanted to escape from him once Andrew had retracted his touch from him. He stands outside of Steven’s room again, looking at the raven as the light of the moon shines upon him from the windows of Steven’s room. 

“Good night, Steven,” Andrew tells him as he takes a hold of the bedroom doors and closes them slowly. “Sweet dreams.” He adds quietly before the doors are fully shut and Steven is left yearning for the touch of his brother.

**& &&&**

December 1st

It’s been weeks now since Andrew has been home and Steven doesn’t know whether he should continue to chase after him or if he should start avoiding the blond. It wasn’t that Steven had grown bored or worse, angry at Andrew. Far from it, he starts to need the other like the way Steven needs water to survive, how he needs him like the air he breathes like there is no meaning in the world if Andrew wasn’t in it.

The fact that he wants Andrew this desperately is almost scaring Steven, but he also wants to fall deeper into the pit of loving Andrew.

Love.

Such a foreign yet familiar word.

He loves Andrew.

Yet to what extent does Steven love Andrew?

He’s startled out of his thoughts when he feels someone push at his shoulder to get his attention. Steven looks to his side, looking almost surprised to find both Ryan and Shane sitting beside him. He was too lost in his thoughts that he zoned them out as they were talking about planning for the holidays.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot,” Ryan comments, looking at him worriedly. “What’s eating you?”

“No, fine,” Steven answers them as he sits up straight and looks at his best friends. “So, we were talking about the holidays?”

They were sitting by one of the open-spaces of their university, underneath a large oak tree that many have said had stood there for centuries now. Shane was pitching once again that if they had wanted to plan a holiday get-away, they could either leave before or after Christmas, whichever was most convenient for Steven and Ryan since their families were very adamant about spending Christmas together.

“That’s right, Ryan said they’re planning on flying off to the Caribbeans for the holidays, so when will you be back again?” Shane informs Steven who was out of it earlier as he gestures to Ryan. 

Ryan smiles, looking at Shane fondly that even Steven can see right through it. Steven often wonders when Shane will notice those deep-seated looks of longing that Ryan gives him.

“Sorry guys, I’ll only be free after the holidays,” Ryan says in a contrite tone, his expression looks a bit pained, communicating that this was out of his hands. “What about you Steven?”

“We’re staying, but I don’t think I can come actually,” Steven admits as he goes about to arrange his items, books, notes, and papers, scattered about on the ground. He checks his wristwatch and sees the time, Andrew has recently been picking him up after his classes. 

At first, Steven had said that he didn't need to, that Andrew can do whatever he wants and that he shouldn’t have to dawdle on Steven too much, spoiling him when the raven is already as coddled as he can be by their parents.

Shane looks at him with an arched brow, watching the raven fix up his items. “What? Why? Is it because of your brother?” There’s a hint of a disgruntled tone in Shane’s voice that catches Steven off guard. He dislikes— _ loathes _ it whenever he hears someone so much as try to sound as though they are bad-mouthing Andrew.

He ignores it for now though, thinking that maybe Shane is just peeved that he can’t have a week out with his boys.

“Well, Andrew isn’t planning on going back to Europe soon. I hope he stays instead of going away again.” Steven tells them, lying a little about the Europe part. It wasn’t as if they had needed to know about the family’s dirty little secret.

“You’re really close with your brother huh?” Ryan comments and there was something with the way Ryan had said it that Steven couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

He didn’t know if Ryan had meant to say that in a good or bad way.

But Steven, ever so positive, decides that it’s spoken as a compliment.

The raven beams at his best friends. “Of course, we’re really close and I adore him,” Steven admits as he stands up and tries to bid good-bye to his friends. “Anyway, Andrew is probably going to be here soon. So, I’ll have to leave you guys early.”

“Hey, I’ll ankle you out.” Shane offers as he immediately fixes up his bag and stands up as well.

“I’ll come too!” Ryan goes along as well as he basically just shoved everything into his bag messily.

Steven laughs light-heartedly at the duo, waiting for the two of them to finish packing before the three of them set their way to the front of the university.

It was like clockwork at this point, so when Steven had immediately seen Andrew waiting outside, standing beside Steven’s car with his back against the door, the raven felt his heart flutter. 

Andrew always looked so handsome that it made Steven feel like soft putty.

“Andrew!” Try as he may, he’s always too excited to see his brother, too happy to come running to him as Steven wraps his arms around the blond and engulfs him in a big warm hug. 

Andrew steps back from the impact, chuckling amused as he has Steven in his arms. “Have a good day?” Steven nuzzles against the crook of Andrew’s neck, taking in his scent and it makes him feel intoxicated— _ elated _ to be in the blond’s arms.

Being in Andrew’s arms feels like home.

The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks the spell and Steven turns around to see both Ryan and Shane looking at them. There’s an uncomfortable look that passes between his two best friends and Steven had the audacity to give them a questioning look.

Steven keeps his arms wrapped around Andrew, resting softly on the blond’s broad shoulders. “Oh by the way,” Steven starts as he looks to his brother. “Me and the guys were talking about taking a holiday break, Shane’s been nagging me since last month about it. What do you think?”

There’s a look of disbelief that crosses both Shane and Ryan’s faces when Steven asks for Andrew’s opinion and permission, but the brothers were too deep in contemplating the topic to notice it.

“Where are you guys planning on going?” Andrew inquires as he looks in Shane’s direction and stares at the man much taller than him and Steven. “You’re Shane right?”

“Yeah, just outside the county. We have this vacation house that’s by the beach and they have this nice food competition every Christmas.” Shane explains he’s starting to feel uneasy by how close Steven and Andrew are, watching them touch each other, Steven’s arms wrapped around Andrew’s shoulders whilst Andrew’s own rest on Steven’s waist.

It made him feel queasy, like a knot tightening on his stomach as he saw the two of them.

“Well, mother and father have plans for Christmas so you can’t really go.” Andrew answers for Steven as he looks—more like,  _ glares _ at Shane. 

“That’s what I told them, especially since I don’t know when you’ll be coming back, I wanna stay home more.” Steven continued as he pulled away from Andrew, his hands retracting, but Andrew’s own kept their place on the raven’s waist. “Sorry guys, I don’t think I can make it, maybe next time?”

“I mean, I can’t really make it either,” Ryan adds off with a shrug. “On Spring break instead maybe?”

“Planning far ahead, I think that’s nice,” Andrew adds to the conversation. “Maybe, I can drive you guys to your destination if you’d like.” He offers to Steven.

“You’re staying till Spring break? I’d love that.” Steven tells Andrew fondly.

“Won’t you get in a jam with your university if you don’t come back after the holidays?” Shane interrupts this time, looking at Andrew suspiciously. “Must be nice to go to a place where the classes are so lenient.”

“Shane!” Steven tries to chastise his friend, looking more offended than Andrew.

Yet, Andrew stops Steven by holding on tighter at his waist as he shrugs. “They give out exceptions to some students. Besides, I’ve been planning to take a break anyway, so maybe I’ll do a gap year.” Andrew explains nonchalantly without missing a beat.

“Wow, a gap year. My folks would kill me if I did that.” Ryan jokes.

“I think your folks would kill you no matter what you do,” Steven teases and they both laugh.

But not Shane and Andrew though, the duo looks at each other as though they could be throwing daggers at one another. 

“Taking a break in the middle of the year? Sounds convenient.” Shane says before asking another question. “Which university do you go to by the way?”

“Ludwig-Maximilian University of Munich,” Andrew answers simply with a smirk. “Germany was where I stayed to study, it’s better there since we have some relatives who are close by and the school itself is pretty renowned.”

“I think I’ve heard of that before,” Ryan said, sounding pretty impressed. “Isn’t that where Röntgen graduated from? The guy that's made some amazing breakthroughs with electromagnetic radiation in wavelengths.” 

“He did. Just a couple of months ago, I was lucky enough to attend a seminar he conducted at the university. He explained how electromagnetism can revolutionize the way we can use machines, some are even talking about using said machines in medicinal aspects.” Andrew confirms for Ryan.

“Amazing, I’m actually grungy now,” Ryan admits to Andrew.

“So, what do you study at the university?” Shane questions further.

Steven’s starting to get offended on Andrew’s behalf, there’s something about the way Shane asks his questions that are rubbing him the wrong way. Even Ryan had noticed and he had to elbow Shane at the stomach to make him stop from being rude to Andrew.

“Psychology,” Andrews tells him, his voice no longer sounding friendly.

“I see, sorry, I’m just curious and all. What a small world though, I have a cousin who’s studying at LMU too.” Shane informs them all and for a moment, Shane can see Andrew’s glare at him deepen. “Have you ever met someone named Thomas Madej? You see, my family comes from Germany and my folks just migrated here a couple of years back. He’s on a different department though, studying political science—”

“I’ve never met him before.” Andrew quips. “Since, as you’ve said, we’re from two very different departments.”

“I know, sorry. I just wanted to see if maybe you met him before.” Shane tells him innocently with a smile.

“Okay, whatever. I’m joed.” Steven says to Andrew just to break up the petty fighting. “Let’s go?”

“Sure,” Andrew answers as he opens the car door for Steven.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye.” Steven waves at his best friends as Andrew gets to the driver’s seat to drive them back home.

“I’m sorry about that,” Steven speaks up after they’ve driven away from the university. “Shane’s usually not that rude, I don’t know what’s wrong with him today.”

Andrew makes a tsk sound, obviously not liking that they were still talking about Steven’s friend even when they had on purposely drove away to escape him. “I don’t like that guy,” Andrew admits.

“Don’t be like that, he’s probably just annoyed that we can’t go on a holiday break together. He’s been asking about it since last month.” 

Andrew’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Together on a holiday break? Just the two of you?” 

“What? No. He invited Ryan as well.” Steven tells him, a touch defensive. “It’s just a holiday break out of town—”

Their car swerved sharply and Steven was left clutching tight at his seatbelt and car door. Luckily enough, they were at a path where most cars don’t drive by and Andrew himself was a great driver that he seemed to have controlled the car with ease.

But that didn’t stop Steven from giving Andrew a look of incredulity. “What is wrong with you?!” Steven demanded as he gazed at Andrew who looked as though he was shaking, trying to keep himself in check as he stared at the road ahead of him.

“Andrew!” Steven shouts and Andrew looks at him this time, sharply with a glare that Andrew had never given him before.

Steven suddenly feels weak and paralyzed by his eyes alone.

“Stay away from him,” Andrew tells him in a low tone of voice, sounding as though venom could drip from them. 

“Wha—” Steven tries to start but finds himself without a voice. He’s too caught up with Andrew, the way his gaze burns into Steven, his voice, his entire demeanor… It’s making Steven incapable of doing  _ anything. _

“I—” He tries again and is silenced when Andrew leans in forward, a hand resting to cup against Steven’s cheek and the other at the door behind Steven. The raven is trapped between the car door and Andrew. He feels like a small, feeble prey about to be devoured by a predator.

“You stay away from Shane, you hear me, Steven?” Andrew repeats and he’s so close, so dangerously close that there’s almost no ounce of space between them. Steven can feel Andrew’s breath against his lips, seemingly lulling and pulling the raven closer. “Promise me.”

Steven gulps and he watches as Andrew’s eyes flicker down to gaze upon his lips. The raven gulps again, the tension could eat him away and he shivers under the blond’s ministrations.

“I… I promise,” Steven tells the blond as every word that leaves him feels as though he’s panting out every syllable, heavy and out of breath.

Andrew’s eyes stay at Steven’s lips, his thumb swiping softly against soft pink plush. Steven’s bottom lip burns at the touch and he whimpers at it.

The whimper seems to have brought Andrew back down.

He looks Steven in the eyes before pulling away and sitting back down on his seat. “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me,” Andrew explains as he gets comfortable and puts on his seatbelt properly. “We’re almost home.” He continues off as Andrew begins to drive again.

They both sit in silence, the tension thick enough to cut through.

As they finally make it back home, the duo is greeted by their mother. 

“Steven, darling,” She goes to welcome the raven first, pulling him in for a tight hug and Steven stiffens at the action. She smiles at him and kisses his cheeks, making the raven feel all the more uncomfortable.

“Hello mother, going out today?” Steven inquires politely.

“Why yes, the entertainment room needs new drapes and the dress I ordered had just arrived actually.” She explains delightedly, her hold on Steven’s arm lingering just a tad longer before she turns her attention to Andrew. “And Andrew, darling,” She goes to hug the blond this time, the action not lasting for more than a second. “How’s your day?” Her lips barely touch his cheeks, but she does the same as she had done with Steven.

“As good as any,” Andrew answers back, a sudden tired and tight smile on his lips. “Actually, I’m feeling rather tired. I may have to excuse myself to retire back to my room.”

“Oh, so early? Take it easy, darling.” Their mother gently scolds before her attention turns back to Steven. “And Steven, would you like to accompany your mother to the city?”

“I’d love to,” Steven starts and Andrew gives him a cautious look. “But, I’m afraid I have to retire to my room as well. I have papers to finish.” 

“My darling,” She brushes the palm of her hand on Steven’s cheek and the raven nearly reclines away from her touch. “Don’t work yourself too hard. Anyway, I’ll have to buy something for you boys when I get back home. So, I’ll be off now.” She says as she walks past the duo.

“Have a safe trip,” Andrew calls out to their mother and she turns around to smile and wave at them. 

Steven didn’t bother to say good-bye to their mother as he immediately started to head for his room. Andrew turned his attention to the raven, calling out to his brother. “Steven,” The blond said and Steven directed his attention to Andrew for a moment as he was in the middle of climbing up the stairs. “Are you alright?” 

It felt as though there was something that had got caught in Steven’s throat. He gulped and looked away. “I’m fine,” He told him, even when his voice sounded as though it was stammering. “I’ll see you later at dinner.” 

He immediately made his way to his room, leaving traces of pall in his wake that Andrew would follow with his gaze. Steven locked himself in his room, feeling an unfathomable urge to vomit. He felt sick, felt horribly ill that he could just fall down on the ground, and faint right this instant. His body burned achingly hot to the point that Steven wanted to claw the flesh apart from his bones.

He hated it. 

He loathed it.

Steven wanted to erase it from his mind.

“Readings, papers,” He reminded himself, as though studying his thesis could make it all go away. “Study, study.”

The hours had gone and passed, Steven, try as he may, couldn’t focus on the words before him. Every letter that stood before him on paper, felt far away. His mind wandered off to many things that were not part of his study, memories that he wished to erase, things he  _ did  _ **_not want to see_ ** .

And before he had noticed it, a knock on his door had startled Steven out of his spiraling madness. He looked to the source of the sound, his door not opening but the soft voice of one of their maids called out to him. “Dinner is ready sir,” She told him gently.

Steven swallowed, trying to calm himself down. “Thank you,” He replied back to the maid and he heard her footsteps echoing out in the halls, walking away from his room. 

The raven looked back down at his papers, all stared at for long hours with him absorbing nothing nor even writing anything that could have been used for his studies. Steven grips at the roots of his black hair, willing the horrible thoughts to go away.

He’s going to have to slap himself back to normalcy soon because he has to face his family downstairs whether he likes it or not.

It takes Steven a few moments to try and compose himself. His breathing has gone down to normal, but even he knows that he’s shaking. By the time Steven had gone down to their dining room. Andrew and their mother were already seated at their respective places, waiting for Steven to join them.

“Sorry, I’m late, got caught up in my studies.” Steven apologized with a bowed head as he took his seat right next to Andrew’s. 

“You’re looking a little pale,” Andrew observes. There’s a hint of worry in his tone and it almost makes Steven sweat bullets once he feels both Andrew and their mother’s gaze upon him.

“I told you not to overwork yourself, Steven.” Their mother scolds as she starts on her dinner. “Health is more important, all you do nowadays is lock yourself in your room.” She continues off before taking a bite of their food.

“The curriculum has just gotten harder lately,” Steven lies and Andrew can see right through him, arching up a brow at the raven. 

They’ve known each other for years, even apart, they still know each other like the back of their hands. Andrew can easily notice the uneasiness that’s plaguing Steven at this moment. As the days had gone by, this uneasiness and anxiety-driven look that seemed to loom over Steven had gotten worse. 

Andrew can pinpoint, slowly, day by day, the cause of such distress.

Every moment that passes, the evidence grows stronger.

Andrew rubs a soothing hand against Steven’s back and for a moment, he hears the raven sigh, leaning into the blond’s touch. “I think you’re looking a little under the weather,” Andrew announces and he stands up from his seat to place his palm on Steven’s forehead. “You’re hot.”

“Oh dear me, Steven.” Their mother says worriedly, looking over at the raven. 

“We should get you to bed, I don’t think you should be getting up.” Andrew grabs a hold of Steven, the raven easily leaning into the blond and Steven revels at the warmth that Andrew provides.

Steven hadn’t even noticed how much he’s been shivering all this time until he felt Andrew’s own firm body against his.

“I’ll have the maids make you some chicken soup.” Mother said, quickly ordering the maids.

Andrew escorted Steven back to his room, helping the raven get back to bed where he quickly covered himself under the covers. 

“Are you alright?” Andrew inquires as he tenderly brushes off the stray hair on Steven’s forehead. He takes a hold of Steven’s glasses, taking them off and gently placing them on the bedside table.

The raven pants hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. “I want to sleep.” 

“Rest,” Andrew tells him and suddenly, his voice sounds so far away, almost lulling him to sleep. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He feels Andrew’s hand gently brushing his hair, his voice soft and tender, and Steven feels suddenly how tired he is. It’s so comforting, to finally have Andrew beside him, talking to him, and touching him. And before Steven even realizes it, he’s closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Heebie-Jeebies

_ It’s dark. _

_ He is walking in the dark and suddenly, Steven is in a hallway. _

_ Steven knows this hallway, knows it almost by heart. He’s walked this hallway many times and probably will again in the futures to come. _

_ The usually white unblemished walls now ooze with a dark thick liquid, and as he walks, light-reflecting against them, sometimes they reflect a shine of red onto them. The colour deep, looking as though it could pull Steven into it and trap him there. He walks on forward, bravely, as brave as he can. _

_ As brave as any ten-year-old child can be. _

_ The floor behind him starts to rot and darken, every step he takes the dark abyss swallows up and follows him. It feels as though there’s someone breathing down his neck, a harrowing voice screeching against his skin that makes him get goosebumps. It continues on, a foul stench coming from behind him, scaring Steven to not look back. His entire body trembles and Steven feels his knees weaken with every step. But, he’s close,  _ **_so close_ ** _ to the end of the hall. He can see it now, the white door that’s calling out to him. _

_ The shiny golden knob of the white door beckons to him and Steven focuses his attention on it. It’s whispering to Steven to open them, To open the door. _

_ Steven’s eyes water as he’s come face to face with the white door. Small quivering hands reach the doorknob, and as he does so, anguished blood-curdling screams resonate behind the white door. Steven whimpers, tears streaking down his cheeks as he carries on, gripping at the doorknob. _

_ He has to open it. _

_ He  _ **_needs_ ** _ to open it. _

_ The screams behind the door get louder and Steven can hear the repeated thudding. _

_ Thud, thud, thud. _

**_Stab, stab, stab._ **

_ The sound of choking follows suit next and it’s horrible, ringing in the raven’s ears as he turns the knob. Steven’s gaze falls for a second and beneath him, on the floor, a pool of cruor suddenly seeps through from the gap beneath the door. _

_ The sanguine is dark red, light-reflecting against it that Steven can almost see a mirror image of himself. He tears his gaze away from it and glances back at the door. He turns the knob once again and he hears the slow, eerily frightening creak of the door open. _

_ He tries to enter the room, forces himself to go inside. _

_ The inside is dark when a small portion of the door opens. _

**_‘Steven.’_ **

**& &&&**

“It’s been three days since he’s sick,” Ryan mentions to Shane as they’re having lunch at one of the restaurants near their university. “We should go visit him, I’m worried.”

“Been thinking the same thing,” Shane agrees with a nod of his head. “Do you think his brother is still around though? The guy gives me the creeps.”

Ryan kicks Shane from under their table, earning a small yelp of pain from Shane. “What was that for?!”

Ryan points his forefinger at Shane and scolds him. “You’ve been an off-time jive to his brother for a while now, what gives?”

“I just told you! He’s creepy!” Shane repeats his sentence as though it had all the explanations needed and Ryan was just not getting it… Technically, Ryan was definitely not getting it and it was adding to Shane’s frustration. “Don’t tell me you don’t get the heebie-jeebies from that guy? He looks like some living embodiment of crazy people from a mental asylum.”

“Alright, too much,” Ryan stops his friend before he continues ranting on more insulting words to Andrew. “I agree he’s a bit…  _ weird _ , but he sounds like a genuinely decent guy.”

“Ryan, you wouldn’t know decent if it hit you in the face.” Shane counters, earning a glare from the other.

“I’m just saying, at least be civil with the guy when we visit. He is Steven’s brother you know?” Ryan tries to explain again. “Besides, Andrew’s going back to Europe sooner or later. Steven just wants to spend time with his brother and you’re acting like a real nut job over it.”

“Because! The guy is suspicious!” Shane says again for clarification. “And there’s something about him,” He continues off, muttering his words a little.

“What was that?” Ryan inquires, not really hearing Shane’s last words.

“Nothing,” Shane quips instead, making Ryan feel even more pissed at him. “But, you do agree with me that when Steven’s with Andrew, he acts really strange right?”

Ryan’s silent for a moment, contemplating Shane’s words. He looked as though he didn’t want to answer so Shane did it for him.

“You do and I’m right. There’s something going on between those two.” 

Ryan sighs, shaking his head in dismay at Shane. “Let’s just visit Steven and try to make friends with Andrew, okay?” 

“I’ll try, but I’ll complain about it on the way,” Shane grumbles. “This ain’t duck soup you know?”

Ryan drove them off to Steven’s home, noting how quiet Shane had become on the entire trip. He was worried for the other, there had been some bad blood between him and Andrew ever since they had met. Ryan couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but all he knows is that the moment they met, they immediately found something to hate about each other.

Ryan had given up trying to pry information from Shane, whenever Ryan would try to probe further, Shane seemed as though he would suddenly shut up like a clam. It had him going frustrated that Ryan was  _ this _ close to pulling at his curled locks.

In the end, the two of them remained silent until they came to the Ilnyckyj Manor.

The maids had welcomed them inside, as well as Steven’s mother who had kindly led them to Steven’s room. 

As soon as they had entered Steven’s room, they were greeted by the sight of Andrew tending to Steven who was currently bedridden with a fever. Immediately, Ryan could already sense some hostility between Shane and Andrew the moment the two had seen each other.

Ryan only hoped that this won’t escalate into a fight, especially with Steven sick.

“We came by to see how he’s doing,” Ryan started off, trying to stop the glaring contest from Shane and Andrew. “Is he feeling better?”

Andrew’s eyes snapped away from glaring at Shane so that he could turn his attention to Ryan instead. “His fever has steadily gone down the past few days, but it’s still bad,” Andrew informed him as he led  _ only _ Ryan to walk close to Steven.

“He’s awake though,” Andrew said as he leaned down to gently card his fingers on Steven’s dark locks. “Hey, Ryan’s here to see you.” His voice was soft and Ryan watched the exchange between the brothers, seeing Steven drowsily look up at Andrew and the blond smiling affectionately at him.

If there’s one thing that Shane was right, the brothers really did have such a strange bond between them.

“Can we eat ice cream?” Steven asks instead in a soft fragile voice.

“Wow, are you sure you’re sick? The sweet tooth still hasn’t gone off.” Ryan jokes and Steven turn his attention to him with an amused grin. “How you doing? Me and Shane got worried.”

“Just a fever,” Steven answers back and he looks from Ryan to Shane. “You guys didn’t have to though.”

“Of course we had to, Stevie!” Shane chirps up this time as he walks to Steven’s bed. 

Ryan doesn’t fail to notice the glare that Andrew gives in Shane’s direction, he only hopes that Shane won’t retaliate or say something. But then again, Ryan has known Shane to be a pretty well-mannered guy, quite the pacifist, and is definitely not dumb… It doesn’t erase the fact that there’s tension though.

“So, how many more days of being a dewdropper for you?” Shane inquires as he goes to Ryan who was sitting on the right side of Steven’s bed, opposite to Andrew who was on the left. T three best friends share a chuckle at Shane’s joke. Shane sits on the bed, so close to Steven. “You’re missing out on the boring lectures in class, I have no one to pass the time with.” 

Steven grins at Shane amused, he had missed both him and Ryan, they were both always such lively people that kept Steven on his toes. “Maybe I should stay sick for a few more days so you actually listen to the lectures.” Steven teases back and everyone in the room laughs.

Everyone except Andrew.

“Don’t tire yourself out too much,” Andrew reminds Steven as he places a gentle hand on the raven’s shoulder. “I’ll ask the maids to make some borscht for you, then we can have ice cream.” 

“I want to eat the borscht you make,” Steven requests, looking up at Andrew with pleading eyes that the blond knows he’s too weak to resist. “You used to make them for me when we were kids.” 

Andrew’s gaze flickers from Steven to his visitors, especially to Shane who was quietly watching them. Andrew didn’t like the idea of having to leave Steven alone with them,  _ especially _ with Shane. “Are you sure? I still have to—”

Steven cuts the blond off when he grabs a hold of the sleeve on Andrew’s shirt, “Please?” He requests again and how can Andrew say no to that? 

A sigh leaves the blond’s lips and he shakes his head. “Alright, I can’t say no to you.” He leans down to give a soft kiss on the raven’s forehead and Steven practically melts at it, closing his eyes as Andrew kisses him. “I’ll come back soon, I’ll have the maids come up here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Andrew,” Steven tells him with a smile.

“No problem,” He replies back before the blond gazes at Ryan. “Please make yourselves at home,” He looks in Shane's direction this time and there’s a look of warning on the blond’s face as he gazes at the other man. “And don’t hesitate to call me.” with one last look at Steven, Andrew leaves the room and the tension lessens.

“Your brother is pretty…” Ryan starts, trying to find the right words to say. “You guys are very close.” He says instead. 

“Also, he’s very creepy,” Shane interjects, getting a scolding shove from Ryan.

“Shane! You jingle-brain!” Ryan chastises.

“But, he’s not here!” Shane defends. “The guy’s like a real wrong number!”

“Come on guys, Andrew’s a swell guy,” Steven tells the duo, he has a somber look on his features now due to their comments. “He just needs some time warming up to people.”

“Oh of course,” Shane agrees sarcastically. “A guy who glares constantly just needs time to warm up to the people he dislikes, banana oil.”

“Speak for yourself Shane, I think Andrew is pretty nifty,” Ryan retorts, earning him a betrayed look from Shane. “But,” Ryan looks at Steven this time with concern in his features. “I guess, it’s just kinda queer how affectionate you guys are?” He voices out his thoughts, treading carefully. 

“Queer how?” Steven’s face scrunches up in confusion, not understanding how being affectionate with your family could be perceived as weird. “I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

Ryan decides not to continue the conversation, knowing it could get quite awkward if he explained further. How was he going to tell Steven that the way he interacted with his brother felt too awful like how he was with a lover? Just thinking about it made Ryan feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t you ever feel like he’s too  _ touchy for a  _ **_brother?_ ** ” Shane says with an emphasis.

“No?” Steven tells his friend, looking even more confused. “It’s all normal.”

“Shane just quit it.” Ryan urges their friend to stop. “Does your family not hug and kiss? Not given enough love big boy?” He teases so that the conversation can get going to a lighter one.

Steven laughs. “Aw, Shane you want a hug?”

“Maybe,” Shane replies back. “But fine, I’m just saying, be careful. It has been years since you guys last saw each other right?”

“You guys don’t have to worry about Andrew,” Steven reassures them. “He’s an amazing brother.”

**& &&&**

_ Endless darkness. _

_ Steven’s in a place where there is nothing but the dark, beside him, above him, and underneath him. The only thing the raven can see is the white door in front of him. It’s quiet, too eerily quiet that the absence of noise was deafening. The young boy gulps as he reaches the golden doorknob with shaky hands. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and as soon as he holds the knob, there was that sound again. _

_ Stab.  _ **_Stab. STAB._ **

_ The sound gets louder and louder, yet Steven turns the knob and opens the door. _

_ “Steven,” His papa’s voice calls out to him and the raven can feel his insides clench, his stomach tightening, and his chest coiling in turmoil. “Steven, Steven,” He sounds as though he’s in despair as Steven steps into the darkness.  _

_ His shoes step on something wet, the raven looks down to see a pool of blood on the otherwise empty black floor. Steven’s heart races and he feels himself hyperventilating, it’s getting harder to breathe and the raven can feel his own pulse hammering in his veins. _

_ Steven feels trapped, so utterly trapped and he tries to search for a way out when his eyes zone in at something in front of him. _

_ There lies on the ground, surrounded by blood is his father. _

_ “Steven,” He reaches out for the raven and Steven is speechless. _

_ His papa’s usually pristine white and neat shirt was soaked in sanguine, cruor bleeding out onto his chest as the raven sees a knife impaled onto the man’s chest. “Steven,” He tries to reach out and Steven’s eyes are fixated on the knife, the silver knife with a black handle and intricate designs on it. _

_ It’s familiar and it chills him down to his core. _

_ He watches his papa reach out to him and Steven tears his eyes away when he hears the cacophonous screeches of a woman.  _

_ All of a sudden, his mama is screaming, crying tears of blood, eyes white as a sheet as she reaches out to him with her neck bent with a bone protruding through it. _

**_She screams._ **

Steven jolts up screaming, sitting in his bed as tears stream down his cheeks. He looks all around him, seeing that he was back in his room, back at the Ilnyckyj Manor, that he was home, and that he was safe.

Steven clutches at the chest of his pajamas, wanting to calm down his breathing and palpitating heart. He tries to notice his room, the way it’s dark, and that the moonlight is shining from the small crevice of space the curtains allow it to penetrate. He’s utterly alone and Steven can feel himself sweating bullets from his dreams.

_ ‘It’s getting worse and worse,’ _ He thinks to himself.

“Andrew,” Steven murmurs the other’s name as he looks to the wall, the only thing separating his room from Andrew’s.

He needs Andrew right now.

Steven pushes the bedsheets off of him as he quickly rushes from his room to Andrew’s. He had tried knocking but grew impatient from the first knock alone. He opens the door and sees the bed empty. 

“Andrew?” Steven tries calling out to his brother, trembling in fear as he looks around the dark room. “Andrew? Where are you?” His voice breaks and Steven decides to try and find him.

Andrew wouldn’t leave him. Andrew wouldn’t just get up and pack his bags, leaving the raven without even a word of good-bye. Steven pants heavily as he runs the halls of their home, tears prickling his eyes as he thinks of all the places that Andrew could be in. He checks the living room, the drawing-room, the kitchen, and the fear gnaws at Steven’s heart.

Thinking.  _ ‘Andrew abandoned me.’  _

And the thought of it made the tears pour from Steven’s eyes.

“Andrew,” He calls out weakly as he checks downstairs. The last place he could check is the workroom. The one area where their father and Andrew would spend hours upon hours before, tinkering with whatever machinery they could put their hands on.

“Andrew!” Steven starts to shout as he trips on his steps downstairs and he sees under the door, a flash of light from the workroom. There’s a noise that suddenly comes to halt and before Steven could even reach for the door, it’s already opening for him and he could see before his eyes, Andrew.

“Steven, what’re you doing out of—”

“Andrew,” Steven cries out as he immediately engulfs the blond in a hug. “Where were you? Where were you!?” The raven demands as he cries and trembles in Andrew’s arms who had wrapped them around Steven for comfort.

“I thought you left,” Steven continued to sob, sniffling and pulling the blond closer to him. “I was so afraid.” His voice breaks and he opens his eyes finally to see the workshop Andrew had been hiding at. “So afraid.”

“Shh, it’s alright Steven,” Andrew comforts him in that soothing gentle voice of his. “I’m here. Don’t cry.” He reassures the younger as he softly brushes his fingers against obsidian locks. “I won’t leave you again.”

Steven’s eyes narrow on the table Andrew would have been working on earlier. 

“I promise.” 

Andrew was working on sharpening his knives.

**& &&&**

“It’s a good thing your fever only lasted for a week,” Ryan tells Steven after they’d met at the end of their classes. It had been an accident on Steven’s part and he was glad that Ryan wasn’t with Shane when they saw each other. After their visit a couple of days ago at home, Andrew had made it quite clear that Steven had hurt him with his interaction with Shane.

Of course, they had easily made up after Steven’s nightmare cries, but Steven tried not to hurt Andrew anymore.

“Yeah, Andrew took really good care of me,” Steven admits with a fond smile. “He didn’t leave my side till I felt better.”

“That’s nice,” Ryan comments. “Tomorrow’s our last day before my family flies off to the Caribbean for the holidays. The three of us should hang out before I leave.”

“Oh, tomorrow?” Steven stiffens a bit at Ryan’s suggestion. He would  _ love _ to spend their last day hanging out, but what would Andrew think? 

Steven knows that he has to make up an excuse now.

“I’m not sure about tomorrow,” Steven says reluctantly. “Me and Andrew have stuff to do.” 

“Really? That’s sad, so I won’t see you tomorrow?” There’s a gloomy tone in Ryan’s voice as he mentions it and Steven hates having to lie. If only there was a way for Steven to explain that he can’t hang out with Shane now or that, there was a way for Steven to explain to Andrew instead that his friends weren’t a threat or whatever that Andrew thought of them.

But it was all so exhausting and Steven is still tired.

In the corner of his eye, Steven had caught sight of Shane. Their friend looked ecstatic, quickly walking over to the two of them. Steven felt a panic rush within his veins.

“I’m sorry,” Steven says and as they walk out of the university, Andrew was already waiting for the raven. “Andrew’s already here, I’ll see you after the holidays.” Steven chirps up as he hugs his friend. “Bye, Ryan!”

Steven waves to his friend, then quickly runs towards Andrew.

“Steven!” Shane tries to catch up, but he only succeeded in spooking Ryan with his shout and watching the raven run happily to his brother. Shane tsk-ed, glaring at Andrew who in return was already looking smugly at Shane.

The bad feeling in the pits of his stomach was only getting worse.

“You just missed Steven,” Ryan says to Shane, looking at him worriedly. 

“You think?” There’s a sharpness to his words, stinging Ryan as Shane couldn’t even bother to spare a glance at him, only glaring at the leaving vehicle that Steven and Andrew rode at.

“Hey, so I was wondering if we could—”

“Next time,” Shane cuts him off, clearly not in the mood to be conversing with Ryan. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m busy and have things to do.” He leaves the other, failing to see the heartbroken look that settles on Ryan’s features.

“Okay,” Ryan murmurs softly, not even loud enough for Shane to hear who’s already walking away from him. “See you tomorrow.”


	8. Precipice

Classes have ended for the year and the holiday breaks have finally begun. Steven was currently at home, nursing a cup of hot chocolate as he basked in the warmth provided by the fireplace in their living room. He had woken up a bit later than usual, wanting to sleep in since there were no more papers and studies to worry about for the next few weeks.

He was waiting for Andrew to come back, the blond had woken him up earlier asking if Steven had wanted to go out with him. He had informed the raven that he had wanted to buy some things for the workshop. Steven, in his drowsy state, had told Andrew he would wait for him instead and that the blond should hurry back home.

He remembers Andrew chuckling, calling him spoiled, and kissing his forehead before going out.

Steven had slept so peacefully for a few more hours after Andrew’s visit earlier today.

As he drank his cup of hot chocolate, the sound of footsteps entering the living room caught his attention. Steven smiled wide, quickly looking behind him to greet his brother…

Yet, his smile almost falters when he finds, not his brother, but his mother coming his way.

“Hello Steven, good afternoon.” She greets him with a charming smile.

“Good afternoon mother, you’re home early.” Steven greets back. 

“Well, the stores are becoming packed recently with Christmas shoppers, it’s annoying me.” She admits as she sits beside Steven. “How is my darling boy? No more fever?”

Steven tries to straighten up his posture and smile at her. “I’m better now mother, you don’t need to worry.”

She puts a hand on Steven’s forehead and the raven had to force himself not to retreat from her touch. She hums, her fingers brushing against his black locks. “Well, you certainly don’t feel hot anymore.” She comments.

“I’m sorry for the trouble,” Steven tells her.

“No trouble at all darling,” She tells him, and her hand gestures to caress down to his cheek and at that, Steven couldn’t help but pull away for some space. But she caught him and kept her hand on his cheek. “You really have grown up quite handsomely.” She compliments as she leans in closer to Steven.

“Thank you,” Steven answers back short and quick.

“You look so much like your father,” She tells him as her fingers continue to trace smoothly against Steven’s cheek. “Not my husband of course, but your  _ real _ father.” Her other hand comes down to rest against Steven’s thigh and the raven had to gasp at the action.

“Mother.” Another voice broke through their conversation and the two of them directed their attention at the newcomer.

Andrew was standing at the entrance of the living room, holding a leather bag in his hand as he stared at their mother, his gaze was unwavering. “What a pleasant surprise to see you home so early.” 

“Andrew!” She says in surprise, not expecting her other son to be home. “I thought you were out? Did you just get home?” She inquires as she pulls away from Steven, the raven letting out a breath of relief that he hadn’t even known he was holding in.

“I did, I was out shopping for supplies,” Andrew answers her back as he walks to the two of them at the couch and their mother immediately stands up to move away.

“Is that so? What did you buy darling?” She asks Andrew with a smile, but her voice sounded skittish.

Andrew opens the leather bag in his hand and pulls out a knife. Their mother’s breath hitches in fear. “I heard that there was a new Remington and Bowie knife that was released. Father loved them, we always used either one of them during hunting.” Andrew informs as he takes off the cover of the knife, revealing it to be of silver color that glistens under the light. He holds it in his hands before offering it up to their mother. “Would you like to hold it?”

She laughs nervously. “Andrew, ladies shouldn’t hold knives.” She says as she starts to walk away. “You should know that by now, you had finishing classes right?” She turns to both of her sons and smiles. “But anyway, I should leave you boys be. Mother is very busy.” She bids them good-bye and only then, did Steven finally feel safe.

Andrew covered his knife and placed it back inside his bag before sitting beside Steven who hadn’t even realized that he was shaking like a leaf on their couch. The blond holds Steven’s hand in his own. “Are you alright?”

Steven looks up at Andrew, shocked. “Oh…” For a moment the raven is speechless. “Yes, of course.”

“You’re shaking,” Andrew tells him as he takes the cup of hot chocolate from Steven’s left hand then places it at the coffee table. “I’m worried.” Andrew takes both of Steven’s and wraps his own at them, warming the younger up. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Steven tells him with a smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Andrew kisses Steven’s knuckles. “Never say sorry to me,” The blond tells him as he looks up at Steven and stares at him with his green eyes. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Did she…” Andrew continues, his voice low that Steven barely could have heard him if the raven hadn’t been listening closely.

Steven shakes his head. “That’s not it,” He tells Andrew. “There are just other things in my mind right now,” He admits, looking away from the other. “My head’s full and nothing feels right.”

“Too many thoughts?” Andrew asks.

Steven smiles and nods. How is it that even after all these years, Andrew is still the only one who can fully and perfectly understand him?

“I had the same problem when I was in the Institution,” Andrew tells him and finally, Steven meets his gaze. “Do you want to learn my secret for feeling better?”

“Please?” Steven answers back.

Andrew chuckles and kisses Steven’s knuckles one more time before he stands up to go to their gramophone. “Sometimes, the quiet in the Institute was deafening,” Andrew tells Steven as he looks up at records their parents have stored. “Especially when I was thinking about how much I missed you.”

“You thought about me?” 

Andrew looks back at Steven and smiles at him sadly. “Everyday.” He places a record on the gramophone and Nocturne plays softly. “I don’t know why, but Chopin always made the days a bit better. I always thought Nocturne fitted you.”

“Why?” There’s a fondness in Steven’s voice.

Andrew shrugs light-heartedly. “It’s… Beautiful,” He says as he starts to walk back to Steven. “There’s a certain…  _ Tone? _ Of longingness to it. I listened to it when the nights were particularly harder.”

Andrew’s standing in front of him and Steven has to look up at him. “How did you think of me while listening to it?”

Andrew offers a hand to Steven and the raven takes it. “Sometimes, we danced to it.”

Steven takes Andrew’s hand and the blond gently helps him to stand up. “Do you want to lead?” Andrew asks softly as he holds Steven’s hand and the other rests on the raven’s waist.

“I want  _ you _ to lead,” Steven answers back. “Show me how we danced.”

Andrew pulls Steven to the center of the living room, where there’s more space for them to dance. Andrew takes the first step, leading the raven as Andrew never takes his eyes off of the other. He holds Steven so gently, so fragilely, as though he was afraid the younger would break in his hands.

Steven places his hand on Andrew’s shoulder, slowly making it’s way to the blond’s nape, where Steven could feel the short golden locks of his brother. They were close, so impeccably close and Steven was mesmerized. He had let Andrew hold him and do away with him, gave Andrew the control over whatever he may want or need to do.

“Would you like to twirl?” Andrew asks.

“Of course,” Steven answers, and they separate, their hands the only ones connecting them before Steven twirls, and suddenly, his back is against Andrew’s chest and he feels warmth radiate from the blond. Andrew’s arms are draped across Steven’s stomach, their hands still holding each other, fingers intertwined. 

Steven feels Andrew’s lips against his shoulder, breathing in his scent and Steven melts against the blond. He leans into Andrew’s touch, reveling at the moment where he feels most safe and where he knows he belongs.

He belongs in Andrew’s arms.

“We need to stop this,” Andrew whispers softly without letting go of Steven. 

“You don’t want to dance anymore?” Steven teases playfully.

“No,” Andrew says as he lets go of Steven with a sigh. “I mean this.” There’s a sudden change in the atmosphere that confuses Steven.

Steven turns around in puzzlement. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t do this anymore Steven,” The blond admits with his eyes downcast. “We have to stop or else, I won’t be able to control myself anymore.”

“But, we’re not doing anything wrong.” The raven pushes on, not understanding Andrew.

Andrew looks up and gazes deep into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steven answers back immediately.

A bitter laugh escapes Andrew’s lips. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then, tell me what you—” Steven couldn’t finish his sentence when Andrew suddenly leaned in close, nearly diminishing the spaces between them, yet never closing the gap. Steven holds his breath and he stares at Andrew’s lips that looked so soft and inviting.

“I want to kiss you,” Andrew finally admits with his breath lightly tickling Steven’s plush lips. He raises a hand to cup Steven’s cheek. “I want to hold you and make you mine.”

Steven stares at Andrew speechless, unmoving.

“I love you,” Andrew repeats and the words hold a deeper,  _ heavier _ meaning now than when they were spoken earlier. “So, we need to stop.” Andrew finally withdraws and Steven wants to chase him and pull him back, but he can’t. 

He’s too weak to do so.

“I’m sorry.” Andrew apologizes as he turns his back on Steven and leaves, taking with him all the words Steven wishes he could say as the last note of Nocturne plays.

**& &&&**

A sudden problem at their company had made their father run into an emergency meeting in the middle of the holidays, so he excused himself from the family and went out to the main city for a few days. 

Steven was the only one awake in the morning at that time when the mail had arrived and one of their maids had handed it all to him. He checked the letters one by one until he found one addressed to him. A perplexed look crossed Steven’s features as he arched a brow up in curiosity.

“Fahner & Co.?” Steven read the sender of the letter, trying to remember if he had ever been in contact with these people. He ripped the letter open to read it.

Each sentence that Steven read made him all the more confused and bewildered.

_ ‘Dear Mr. Lim, _

_ The papers for the name renewal of the Extractor is going on as smoothly as planned. It is with great pleasure that we would like to inform you by letter that the last of the documents to change the ownership of the Extractor from you to your father, Mr. Nikolai Ilnyckyj is in the last of its stages. We would hope to meet you for this final signage of the name change, but if you would still like for your father and lawyers to handle the name change, that would also be sufficient. _

_ If you have the time, please come and see the final documents in our firm so that we know everything is to your liking. We hope to meet you soon. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Fahner & Co. _

“Mother!” Steven shouted, anger and fury raging within his blood as Steven took heavy steps of ire. “Mother!” His words reverberated within the walls of their home as he started to trek up to their stairs, only to be met up by their mother clothed in her sleeping robes and looking as though she had just woken up.

“Steven, stop shouting so early in the morning!” She berated the raven as she rubbed her forehead while sighing. “It’s giving me a headache.”

“Did you know?” Steven inquired with venom dripping from his voice, glaring at the woman in front of him.

She arched up a brow, completely lost as to what her son was talking about. “Know about what? Darling, can’t this wait—”

Steven with the letter crumpled up into a mess in his shaking fisted hands, threw it to his mother, letting it fall helpless and lamely to the ground. “The Extractor! I’m talking about the Extractor mother!” Steven had become red in the face with anger as his breathing labored and his sight almost darkened. “The one used for mining that  **_my mama invented!_ ** ”

It was at this moment, Andrew’s presence had entered and he stood at the end of the top of the stairs. “What’s happening?” Andrew asked, trying to assess the situation.

“Steven, this isn’t what it looks like—” Their mother tried, but was cut off by Steven again.

“Don’t tell me it’s not what it looks like! That’s mama’s invention! You both told me it was never finished and it was abandoned!” Steven demanded an explanation in shouts that their staff was starting to gather and look at them.

“Go back to your work!” Their mother shouted at the staff that immediately went about scrambling to their hiding places. She tried to compose herself before speaking again to Steven. “Steven,” She slowly descended down the stairs, reaching out to her son. “Let’s talk about this when your father comes home.” 

As soon as she tried to hold Steven’s hand, he quickly pulled his hand away from her, a look of pure disgust on his face. “Don’t touch me,” Steven spat out as he walked past her and Andrew, moving back to his bedroom.

“I see that you and father have not changed,” Andrew comments to his mother, making the other blond look at him in ire. “And here I thought that losing a son would’ve at least made you both a little more decent, but I guess I’m wrong.”

“You’re not my son,” She hisses at Andrew, feeling nothing but animosity for her own blood. “You stopped being my son after—” She stopped, unable to finish her sentence. She shakes her head and moves up the stairs, glaring at Andrew.

Andrew doesn’t step away, only stares back at her with the same amount of resentment in his eyes.

“You listen to me. I may be your mother, I may have given birth to you, but you will never be my son.” She stands in front of Andrew, looking as though she could tower over him even when Andrew had more inches of height against her. “No parent could ever love you.”

Andrew clenches his hands into a fist, “I don’t think you were ever a parent, to begin with.”

There’s a look of offense in his mother’s otherwise sickened face. She looks at him with disgust, as though Andrew were something to be squashed or hidden away from sight. 

“I wish you were dead.” She admits. “But death would be far too merciful for someone like you. I can’t wait to see life tear you apart, take away everything from you as you did to me. And when life finally takes its turn with you, clawing its nails against you and stripping you away of everything. I’ll be there to watch you suffer and I’ll enjoy every minute of it.” She tells him as she moves to go up and past Andrew.

“I look at you and I see everything that’s vile and horrible in this world.” His mother said lastly, with her back turned against him, not even bothering to spare a glance at her son.

Andrew’s gaze lingers on her as she walks away, and he murmurs, lowly, soft enough that the words barely even make it to his own ears.

“I’ll be there to watch you suffer as well,” Andrew says.

_ ‘It’s Andrew’s birthday, it’s his tenth birthday to be exact and his father had planned a special celebration for him.  _

_ “We’re going on a hunting trip today Andrew,” His father told him proudly, beaming at his young son as Mr. Ilnyckyj gave him a cover for a knife. “I have a new knife, hidden in your bedroom. This is the cover for it. I want you to find under your pillow the knife that I customized especially for you,”  _

_ Andrew grins ecstatically, excited for his gift. “Where will we go hunting today?” _

_ “That’s a surprise as well, but we’ll go out for the entire week,” His father explains as he places a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “We’ll venture out into the wild, where I’ll show you how men hunt beasts.” He lightly pushes at Andrew’s shoulder, urging him to find his present. “Now go, I’ll wait for you till you find your present.” _

_ “Yes, father!” Andrew replies back in glee as he immediately runs off to their home. He’s excited to have a week away with his father, hunting wild beasts and learning how to cut and kill animals with the blade of his knife.  _

_ Andrew enters their home from the backdoor, rushing to his bedroom where he knows his father had hidden his gift. He has to pass through their halls and the bedroom of his parents first before he can even make it to his own bedroom. _

_ A moan. _

_ Whispers. _

_ Breathless pants. _

_ The sound made him come to a halt and Andrew worries for a moment what such noises could be, fearing that it may be something serious or someone needing of help. Andrew hears the noises originating from his parent’s bedroom and he fears the worse. _

_ ‘Mother may have gotten into trouble,’ he thinks to himself as he opens the door. _

_ “Mother!” Andrew calls out as he opens the door and the image of the room unfolds before him, he sees before him his mother and Mr. Lim _


	9. Secrets

_ ‘His papa is lying down on the dark floor, a pool of blood beneath him as he’s gasping for air and reaching out to Steven. There’s a cut of his throat and sanguine keeps on pulsing out of his wound, escaping and escaping and Steven thinks there’s too much blood coming out of his papa that he could almost drown them with it. _

_ From a distance, Steven could hear the screeches of his mother, and he cries. He hates it.  _ **_He HATES it._ ** _ Steven wants to escape and leave this place, never wants to come back. _

_ “Mama!” Steven shouts and calls out for her. He’s afraid and he wants to leave, he wants to get away from this wretched place, but he can’t find his way out. He’s cold and he’s alone with all of these nightmares. _

_ Steven wants to run away and escape. _

_ When he finally finds the strength to move and run towards the sound of his mama’s calls, somebody grabs a hold of his wrist and stops him. Steven turns back, tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes widen in surprise.  _

_ It’s Andrew.  _

_ Andrew is looking at him with determination in his usually soft green eyes. He says nothing to Steven as he holds his hand up and shows a knife to the raven. Steven’s breath gets caught up in his throat and he watches, watches as Andrew maneuvers his hand to open up, placing the knife in Steven’s hand. _

_ Then, he starts to speak. _

_ Yet no sound comes out of his mouth. _

_ He keeps speaking and Steven can’t hear him, can’t fathom the words that Andrew is saying. _

_ “Andrew, what’re you _ — _ ” Steven tries to ask him to slow down, to tell him what he wants to say. _

_ “I promise.” _

Steven wakes up in the middle of the night. He’s back in his room. He’s back in the Ilnyckyj Manor and for some odd reason, it almost feels as though he’s back at his old house. He feels sick down to the stomach like he’s about to vomit.

Then and there, in his bed, Steven decides. “I need to know.”

He moves to their father’s study with determination, yet as quietly as he could, careful not to wake up Andrew and their mother. He couldn’t trust them right now, can’t trust either of them… Yet, as Steven walks past Andrew’s room, he moves slowly and stares at it longingly, forcing himself not to reach out to the blond and have him by his side.

He remembers his dream from earlier, remembers the words of ten-year-old Andrew who’s staring at him, and tells him in the most honest and devoted way he can.  _ ‘I promise.’ _

Steven shakes his head and moves forward to the study room. Immediately, Steven takes it apart, opening every drawer, every cabinet, every file, and folder that he can. He’s looking for specific papers, papers from Fahner & Co., he needs to confirm it all and see it with his own eyes once again.

Yet, Steven hopes in his heart that it was all a lie.

“What’re you looking for?” Andrew’s voice catches Steven by surprise, not even noticing that the blond was already at the door and watching Steven sift through folder after folder.

“I—” Steven starts, not knowing how to explain himself to Andrew. “I can explain—”

“What’s the name of the letter’s sender? We can find them faster if I help.” Andrew says instead and Steven knows he doesn’t need to explain anymore.

“Fahner & Co.” 

Andrew nods and goes to search through the other cabinet. Their father keeps a myriad of papers with him, never throwing out anything that might hold of importance or value. 

It’s been an hour now since Steven and Andrew had been looking in the room, the raven was starting to have doubts that he may find it. He opens one of the drawers of important files within his father’s favorite cabinet. He had checked this drawer a couple of times now and at this point, Steven was getting frustrated.

“Where is it!” Steven nearly shouts in frustration as he closes the drawer harshly and nearly breaks it. “Ugh, Di Mi.” The drawer suddenly pops out a weird piece of wood that doesn’t even seem to be a part of it. Steven tries to shove it back to its side or fix it, lest his father was to find out he’s been snooping around.

“Wait,” Andrew stops the raven as he comes to Steven’s side and inspects the drawer. “Hold it still for me.” Steven does as Andrew says. He tinkers on it for a few seconds before another sound clicks and the side of the cabinet opens a secret drawer.

Steven looks at Andrew and the blond nods at him. Steven opens the secret compartment and finds there a couple of letters. He takes the few ones on top and sees they’re all addressed to him from Fahner & Co. Steven reads the correspondences, not believing his eyes when he sees the exchanges saying that it was alright for Steven not to meet them in person, they can work on moving the title from his name to their father. That the Extractor has been operational and under the name of his guardian, their father, for years now.

Steven, supposedly, was inheriting the rights to the said machine at his 21st birthday but is now giving it to his guarding or adoptive father.

Steven feels his insides become like hellfire, a cold shiver running through his spine as his blood burns hotly in his veins. He’s shaking so much that Steven’s almost tearing the paper apart in his hands if it wasn’t for Andrew’s gentle touch that stopped him from doing so.

“They’ve been using me,” Steven lets out a choked sob. “Father and mother, they’ve been using me for years.”

“We need to write back to this firm,” Andrew tells him as he holds Steven’s hands to try and calm him down. “They still need your signature and everything else, father is far from taking your mama’s invention from you. If we come and visit them at their firm, we can clear up this misunderstanding.”

“I need to get everything,” Steven says as he goes back to the compartment to get all of the letters. He doesn’t think it queer to see a stack upon stacks of them inside, he grabs the first stack, checking the addressee, and reads: Blackmore Institute.

“What?” Steven mutters as he unties the string that keeps the letters stacked together and reads them all each one by one. All of them are addressed to him and all of them are from Blackmore Institute, specifically from Andrew.

He checks the dates, checks the names, and finds more and more stacks of them inside the compartment. 

Every month.

For every year.

And if Steven were to reach further into the compartment, he’s almost sure that he would find eleven years’ worth of letters from Andrew hidden away in the compartment.

Steven looks at the letters in his hands, scattered down on the floor now before he looks up at Andrew. 

Melancholy plasters itself on Andrew’s face and he sees the way Andrew gazes at the letters on the floor, staring at them with a look of heartbreak. Steven can see how much it pained Andrew to finally see all of his letters, received but never in the hands of whom they’re written for, until now.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steven starts softly and he sees Andrew lift his face up, his eyes shiny with tears that want to be spilled.

Andrew seems to contemplate his next words, taking a while to answer before saying. “I was afraid,” He starts and it stings Steven’s heart. “They might take me away again if I told you.” He stammers as he tells Steven and finally, one tear escapes to roll down on Andrew’s cheek.

Steven catches it with his palm and cups the blond’s cheek. “I’ll never let them take you away again.” He says and Andrew leans his head down against Steven’s hand. “I promise.”

The two of them gather all of the letters they found and made their way back to Steven’s room. Steven holds all of the letters that Andrew sent to him over the years, holding them all close to his heart. He wants to read and know more about Andrew, to finally piece together all of the missing pieces that he’s been looking for for years now.

“I’ll take you to the post office tomorrow,” Andrew tells him as they make it to Steven’s room. “Write your letter to—” He stops at the sound of something hitting the glass.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment, before their attentions are drawn to Steven’s window. They place the letters at Steven’s desk, Steven ushering Andrew to hide for a moment even when the blond was reluctant to do so. 

Steven draws the curtains open and Andrew hides himself within them, still daring to take a peek at whoever was disturbing them this late at night.

It was Shane.

Steven stares at his friend with wide-eyes, shocked and confused as to why he was visiting at this hour. 

Andrew on the other hand, felt a cold dark rush run through him at the sight of Shane.

“What is he doing here?” Andrew asks Steven as they both watch Shane gesture for the raven to come down.

Steven looks to Shane then to Andrew. He’s in a predicament, he doesn’t want to hurt Andrew anymore than he already has, but he also knows that having Shane stay down there, waiting for Steven isn’t any better as well. 

The raven gestures back to Shane, telling him to wait, and the other nods. Steven walks away, making sure he’s out of sight before he talks to Andrew. “I need to talk to him.”

“No,” Andrew replies back, quick and easy. “You promised me you’d stay away from him.” There’s distress in Andrew’s voice, he’s holding onto Steven as though he were a child afraid to be lost. Andrew looks as though he’s about to cry this time, his lower lip trembling, and his eyes begging for Steven to stay with him.

“I know and I will do that,” Steven promises. “Today, I’ll tell him to stay away. I’ll talk to him this once and then I’ll never talk to him again.” Steven holds Andrew’s hands tight. “I promise.”

“Steven, no, please,” Andrew says and he holds Steven, doesn’t let go when Steven starts to walk his way out of his room. 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Steven lets go of Andrew’s hand and immediately goes running off out of their house. 

He needs to tell Shane to go away. He needs to tell the other that he can’t talk to him nor can they see each other for a while. He has Andrew to worry about right now, Andrew is more important than anything in the world right now…

Steven can’t let Shane ruin anything about him and Andrew right now.

Steven quietly makes it outside of his house, his window has a view of their backyard, close to their garden and that’s where he meets Shane. 

“What’re you doing here?!” Steven demands in a whisper as he pulls his friend away from the windows of their house and takes him to a more secluded area. Their house is close to a forest of trees, for now, they can hide away in it and talk. 

Steven doesn’t want to let Andrew see him interact with Shane, he could at least spare his brother the ache of breaking his promise for just tonight.

“I couldn’t get a hold of you!” Shane explains as he follows obediently. “You avoid me in class, the maids always tell me you’re away when I call, and the last time I visited they said you were away!” 

“But that doesn’t mean you come to my house in the middle of the night throwing rocks at my window!” Steven hisses in frustration. “There are other ways to get my attention, Shane!”

“But you weren’t giving me any options!” Shane retorts back. “Steven, there’s something important I need to tell you and it can’t wait any longer.”

Steven sighs. “Fine, what is it?”

“What do you know about your brother?” Shane questions him in all seriousness.

The question catches Steven off-guard, not at all expecting that from Shane. “What do you mean what do I know about Andrew?”

“In general! How are you so sure that he really has been in Europe? That you can trust him?” Shane questions further and Steven can feel his heart drop to his stomach.

This was not happening to him right now.

“Shane, what’s gotten into to you?” Steven can’t waver now, he has to protect Andrew. “This is crazy,  _ of course _ , I trust Andrew. He’s been staying in Germany all this time to study. I told you guys about this a million times now.”

“But did you make sure?” Shane pushes further and Steven has to give the other his best impression of looking confused and lost. Shane shakes his head and explains. “Remember when Andrew told us that he studied at Ludwig-Maximilian in Germany? I told you that I had a cousin studying there as well right? Well, I was suspicious and I was right, they don’t know anyone named Andrew Ilnyckyj at the university.”

Shane places both hands on Steven’s shoulders and shakes him. “Steven, I called my cousin and the university to confirm. Your brother’s never even  _ been _ to Germany before.”

“Shane, stop this.” Steven pleads, he doesn’t want his friend to go deeper into this. “You’re just confused, this has got to be a misunderstanding—”

“I know and that’s why I looked further.”

Steven has to save Andrew.

“Do you remember your parents? Your  _ real _ parents.” Shane tells him and Steven doesn’t want to hear about it anymore. He wants to leave and run as far away as possible from Shane.

He should have listened to Andrew.

“Steven, listen to me. Andrew wasn’t in Europe, he was  _ in an asylum. _ ” Every secret in their family is about to be spread out in the open for everyone and Steven was too stupid to ignore it, he was a fool for letting it get this far. 

“Stop it, Shane,” Steven says as he pulls away from the other. “I don’t want to hear this anymore.” 

“You need to hear this Steven!” Shane shouts and it scares the raven into being still. “Your so-called  _ family _ , the  **_Ilnyckyj’s_ ** aren’t the people you thought they were! They’re using you, Steven! When you were ten, they found your parents murdered in your home. The Ilnyckyj’s adopted you and then, they send their son away in an asylum.”

Steven covers his ears and cries, but Shane continues. “I saw the paper, I saw the police reports! Andrew and his family killed—” 

“Shane! I said stop it!” Steven tries to pull away, yet Shane corners him until Steven is backed against a tree harshly with a push. “Let me go! Andrew was only ten when it happened! He doesn’t know anything!”

“And the only one in the house with you! Steven, the Ilnyckyj’s took your parents away from you and your mother’s invention. I heard from my father, they’re going bankrupt soon and they’re taking everything from you.”

Steven stops. He hadn’t heard about the business going bankrupt. He stares up at Shane with rivulets of tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not,” Shane tells him firmly. “My father has been doing business with your family for years. He said that the Ilnyckyj’s are one bad day away from bankruptcy and the only reason they’ve stayed afloat for years is because of your mother’s invention. They’ve been using you Steven and the moment they get what they want, they’ll toss you aside like nothing. Look at what they did to their own son.”

“This is too much, Shane, please,” Steven says weakly as he tries to push the other away. “Please,”

“Listen to me,” Shane says and suddenly, he’s cupping Steven’s cheeks and making the raven look up at him. “You don’t have to stay with them. You can stop protecting them, protecting  _ Andrew. _ He doesn’t deserve you. I can take care of you.”

“What’re you—”

“I’m telling you that I love you.” Shane leans in closer to Steven and the raven is paralyzed. “You don’t have to stay with these monsters. I can take you away, we can go far away from them and I’ll take care of you. I love you, we can run away together and leave this all—”

Steven hadn’t known how one thing led to another, but one moment he was crying over a myriad of things with Shane who was professing his love to him, and the next, Andrew was behind Shane, a knife in his hand and a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

“Andrew!” Steven yelled.

Andrew was quick to pull Shane away from Steven. Shane was much taller and bigger than Andrew, but that didn’t seem to scare away the blond. Andrew had a look of determination on him, but betrayal was also there. Betrayal and pain.

“He’s mine!” Andrew screams bloody murder, tears in his eyes as he pushes Shane down with his weight then stabs the man on the chest. “He’s mine,  _ he’s mine,  _ **_he’s mine,_ ** ” Andrew repeats over and over again like a madman, each word said with more emphasis as tears stream down his cheeks in rivulets. The tears mix in with the cruor, red bloody cruor that splatters along the blond’s face as he continues to thrust the knife against Shane. 

The sound is something all too familiar to Steven, it feels as though it’s all coming back to him. It’s that rhythmic thud _ , thud,  _ **_thud._ ** And it rings in Steven’s ears like a cacophonous noise that won’t stop, playing over  _ and over  _ **_and over again._ **

**_It won’t stop._ **

The sound of flesh ripping, the knife’s clash against bones—breaking and  _ cracking _ , fracturing beyond repair, and the blood that spatters about like heavy water.

Steven falls down on the ground, looking at the men in horror. He’s too afraid to move, too shocked to do anything, everything was  **_too_ ** much for him to comprehend.

Shane was on the ground, choking on his blood as his eyes flickered over to Steven in a desperate plea for help before his attention draws back to Andrew. His hands weakly tried to get the other off of him, but he was already far too weak. Andrew had taken him by surprise, not expecting blond to suddenly appear out of nowhere and brandish a knife against him.

The knife jabs into Shane repeatedly, harsh and full of anger, unrelenting as Andrew grips on the handle harder, not letting it slip from the amount of blood that was tainting the handle.

Steven can hear Shane gasp out of breath. Blood was spilling down onto the grassy ground and Shane’s white shirt was now soaked in sanguine.

But Andrew still kept going. Andrew stabbed and stabbed, continuously, repeatedly, like he had lost all control and there was no stopping him. “He’s mine, he’s mine,” Andrew says over and over like a broken record, not knowing who he’s trying to convince.

Shane, Steven, or himself?

The scene seemed to continue on to forever, Andrew not stopping, even when Shane had laid on the ground limp and unmoving.

Steven wanted to move, wanted to hold Andrew, but his entire system had frozen and all he could do was watch.

And finally,  **_finally,_ ** it seemed as though Andrew had grown tired and all that he could do was cry on top of Shane. His hand still held onto the knife tightly, clutching it and keeping it sheathed deep into Shane’s chest.

He cries and doesn’t look at Steven.

“Andrew,” Steven doesn’t know where he got his voice from, it surprises even him that he can still speak.

“You kissed him,” Andrew speaks up, finally uttering words that were different from _ ‘mine’ _ . “You kissed him.” His voice breaks and one hand moves up to wipe away the tears from his eyes, making a red mess out of it on his face.

“Andrew, I—” Steven tries to explain.

“I told you first that I love you,” The blond reminds him and finally,  _ finally _ , Andrew looks at Steven with a pained look in his eyes… Steven’s heart  **_aches_ ** at the sight of it. “I love you and you kissed him.” He looks so broken, so tired, and Steven knows he betrayed Andrew.

How could he do that Andrew? How could he hurt him like this? 

“No, no, I didn’t,” Steven explains quickly and his entire body scrambles forward for his hands to cup Andrew’s face. So gently, so tenderly, as though Andrew  _ this time _ was the fragile one that needed to be handled with care.

And it’s true. Andrew is the most precious and important person in Steven’s life, how could Steven be so cruel to the person he loves?

“I would never kiss him,” He says breathlessly, hoping that Andrew would believe him. That Steven would  **_never_ ** do something like that to him.

“I saw you,” Andrew reminds him and more tears spill from his eyes. “Am I not enough for you?” His voice breaks in the most heartbreaking way, crumbling down in Steven’s arms as Andrew wails. “I did everything for you, I do everything _for you_ and I never ask for anything back. I just want to be with you. I know I don’t deserve it and that it’s impossible, but _why would you_ ** _leave_** **_me? Am I never going be enough?_** ”

“You’re all I need,” Steven tells him and there’s a lump in his throat as though he’s about to cry as well. “You’re all I ever need.” He sobs and Steven didn’t even know how much he had needed Andrew till this day.

How much he yearned and longed for Andrew to be his and for him to be Andrew’s.

“I love you,” Andrew tells him and he surges forward, leaning in closer to Steven, so close to kissing but he never lets their lips touch.

Always the same, leaning in so close, so close to reaching for Steven but Andrew never takes that step. He never  _ ever _ fully steps into that line.

Steven’s fingers touch Andrew’s lips and Andrew’s gaze lower to them. He closes his eyes and kisses at the tip of Steven’s fingertips instead.

“I love you,” Andrew repeats.

_ Permission. _

“Andrew,” Steven calls out to him before closing the gap between them. He kisses Andrew, kisses him like a hungry man, kisses Andrew like the way he had wanted to kiss him all this time, kisses him to make up for all the wasted times he  **_should_ ** have kissed the blond. 

“I love you, I love you,” The words spill out of Steven’s mouth as soon as their lips part. They gush out of him and Steven can’t say it enough. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Andrew,” Steven cries and he kisses the blond, he needs to touch and feel Andrew, to have Andrew in his arms and to let Andrew have his way with him.

Andrew wraps his arms around the raven and Steven nearly sighs in relief, easily becoming breathless and melting under Andrew’s ministrations. He feels the blond push him down on the ground, knocking what little air was already in Steven’s lungs out. Andrew ravishes him, kisses him in a way that Steven’s never been kissed before—but then again, Steven had never kissed anyone before till now.

The blond’s hands roam his body, touching Steven’s chest and feeling the warmth that was radiating within Steven’s body. Andrew’s hands were calloused and rough, making Steven shiver in delight, he loved the contrast of it against his own skin. His body burned hotly, traces of where Andrew touched him ignited a fire within him. 

Andrew bites at his lower lip, painful enough that Steven could feel blood trickling out of it and the raven moans. “I love you, I love you,” Andrew murmurs repeatedly, unrelenting, as though he was praying to a god. 

He starts to kiss down at the side of Steven’s lips, his cheeks, before Andrew left more ravenous kisses on the raven’s jaw and down to his neck. Andrew’s hands found Steven’s nipples underneath the nightshirt he wore and Steven couldn’t help but arch his body against the touch. Steven didn’t know how much he had wanted Andrew to touch him like this, he didn’t even  _ know  _ that he could  **_feel_ ** this much lust course through him.

A moan escapes Steven’s lips and it spurs Andrew to do further, he bites against the skin of the raven’s neck and Steven quivers underneath the blond. Their positions shifted and now, Steven had his legs spread out with Andrew sitting between them, ravishing and taking in everything Steven had to offer greedily. 

Steven could feel the front of Andrew’s pants bulging hard, rubbing so obscenely against his own libido. The raven could feel his eyes rolling back against the pleasure, it was all too much yet, at the same not enough. He wanted more, wanted to feel Andrew against his own, skin against skin, and lust against lust.

“I want you,” Steven finally says, his voice choked as though it was a fit itself to draw the words out of his mouth. Andrew was in the middle of leaving love bites against the crook of Steven’s neck, down to the juncture where his neck and shoulder connected. 

Andrew was now rutting hard against Steven, marking him and claiming the raven as his. Steven could feel one of Andrew’s hands gripping tight at his waist, keeping him in place. 

Steven’s left hand grabbed a hold of Andrew’s shirt for support, he needed to hold onto something. Everything was making him dizzy with pleasure and the adrenaline rush was only making him crave and want more.

“I want you, Andrew, I want you,” It felt like Steven’s vocabulary could only carry out a few words, but that was enough to catch the blond’s attention. 

“Steven,” The blond called out to him, his eyes were dark and hungry, the green in them nearly untraceable as he looked Steven in the eyes. Andrew’s right hand that caressed under the nightshirt he wore pinched hard at the nipple it found and Steven moaned, everything that Andrew did to him caused a sweet reaction from Steven and the blond could not get enough.

“Please, please,” The raven pleaded as fresh new tears spilled from his eyes. Steven’s free hand roamed down to Andrew’s night pants, touching the hard-on first that elicited a beautiful groan to erupt from Andrew. “Please, I want you,” Steven said again as he cupped the bulge, before hooking his fingers at the hem of the pants and dragging them down. “Andrew,” Steven whined.

“Okay, okay,” Andrew replied back as he nuzzled against Steven’s neck, taking in his scent and feeling himself get intoxicated. There were remnants of Shane’s blood on the raven that Andrew was not able to lick clean earlier, he growled at the memory of Shane. The very idea of the other man made Andrew see dark for a split second again and he bit harshly at Steven’s skin, enough to mark him with his teeth and draw a bit of blood.

Steven cried out, unable to keep his voice down as Andrew had now started to pull his pajama pants down. Steven, clumsily, was able to push down the blond’s underwear and when his hand touched Andrew’s hot prick, he heard the blond groan deeply into the flesh he bit on Steven’s shoulder. The raven shivered, the pain was too much, but it felt so good, it felt  _ amazing _ because it was  **_Andrew_ ** doing it to him.

Finally, Andrew regained some sliver of coherence, he pulled away from the raven for a second, making Steven whimper at the loss. Andrew looked down at his brother— **_lover_ ** and all Andrew wanted to do was to make Steven completely his. He grabbed ahold of Steven’s pants then yanked them off alongside his underwear. 

Steven shivered at the harsh chill that bit onto his skin, even more so, his bare naked body now being laid down against the dirty ground. “It’s cold,” Steven told Andrew as pulled the blond back to him so that he could relish in the other’s body heat. Steven kissed Andrew back, fervently and passionately as he thrust his hips up and their lengths touched, making both men moan into the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Andrew answers finally as they part for air and he keeps kissing at Steven’s lips, lightly butterfly kisses this time. “It’ll get better.”

Steven whimpers, but trusts Andrew. He keeps rutting their cocks together and Steven trembles under Andrew. He feels the blond’s hand move down between them, gripping both of their lengths and Steven cries out in throes of pleasure as Andrew grips at both of their arousals and starts pumping them together.

“Andrew, Andrew,” Steven calls out to him, over and over again. Every time Andrew touches him, there’s a new sensation that goes down his spine, making Steven beg for more. “Please, please,”

The dirt underneath him is harsh and painful, yet Steven can’t bring himself to stop. Especially when Andrew has started to thrust hard, grunting loud, and dominating Steven, making the raven feel small and taken fully underneath Andrew. There’s a bit of blood in Andrew’s hands that hasn’t dried off yet, it slicks up their cocks and makes the friction all the more smoother and  _ sweeter _ . Andrew works his fingers on them like magic, stroking their lengths then, every now and then, he thumbs at the head of their cocks, massaging the underside and it makes Steven quiver under Andrew, his legs closing in from hypersensitivity as though he couldn’t take the overwhelming pleasure.

“Harder,” Steven pleads. “More, please,” 

Andrew keeps kissing at Steven’s neck and collarbone, he whispers against the raven’s kiss-bitten marked skin. “Do you want more?”

Steven nods as he holds onto Andrew’s biceps and ruts up against his hips. “Yes,  _ Andrew, _ ”

The blond moves to nip at Steven’s earlobe, “Can you take more?” His voice is gravelly, lust dripping from his words as Andrew grips tight at both of their cocks and the stroking comes to a sudden halt that it feels as though all the air has been punched out of Steven’s lungs.

“I can, I can,” Steven cries out as he holds tighter onto the blond, his fingers digging into the skin of Andrew’s bicep that there’s bound to be crescent marks on them.

A shaky breath leaves Andrew’s lips and as he sits up again, gazing at Steven with wanton. He directs his attention to Shane who was lying dead right next to the two of them. His knife was still impaled on the other; Andrew leans to the corpse, grabbing a hold of the knife and pulling it out fast and harsh. Shane’s chest follows the knife for a second before it unsheaths itself from the flesh. A bit of blood spurts out from Shane’s chest at the action, but neither Andrew nor Steven could care less about it right now.

Andrew cleans the knife of Shane’s blood with his shirt, it won’t fully remove all the sanguine but it was better than nothing. He **_loathes_** the idea of anything belonging to Shane coming into contact with Steven. Underneath the blond, Steven had already spread his legs wide for Andrew, both hands holding onto his own thighs. The sight was something to behold and Andrew had to suck in his breath when Steven had positioned himself like that for Andrew.

“I love you,” Andrew said and he raised his left hand high enough for Steven’s attention to focus on it. Andrew placed the blade of the knife on his palm and slashed his flesh with it, drawing blood. The sight made Steven moan, watching the cruor flow beautifully from the blond’s palm. The action itself made precum ooze from the tip of Steven’s cock.

“I love  _ you _ ,” Steven answers back and he watched Andrew close his hand into a fist, letting the blood trickle down onto Steven’s dick and the arse. The liquid got cold too easily, but Andrew warmed them up when his right hand sheathed the blade back onto Shane then, his fingers found their place at Steven’s twitching hole. 

Andrew wrapped his injured hand onto Steven’s dick, stroking the length fast and hard, letting the blood slick him up. Steven arched his head back, the pleasure too much, he tried to watch Andrew work him, seeing Andrew’s cruor mix with his cum. Yet, Steven had to close his eyes when the blond inserted a digit into him.

A strangled moan escaped Steven, his eyes closing at the pain. Andrew pushed the finger inside him without so much as a warning, the digit forcing itself inside the raven, making room for what wasn’t there. Andrew curls the finger inside Steven and the raven writhes, it  _ hurt. _

_ It hurt,  _ **_it hurt, it HURT._ **

It hurt, but Steven couldn’t get enough of it, it hurt, but it was  **_so addictive_ ** .

It was the kind of pleasure that made Steven see stars and nearly forget about everything.

The blond adds a second finger and a choked moan tries to leave Steven. He cries and tries to grab a hold onto Andrew, it wasn’t enough to hold onto his thighs anymore, he needed Andrew, he needed to hold onto the blond for  _ dear life. _

Steven sniffles, nails clawing against Andrew’s arms that were working inside him. “Andrew, Andrew,” He calls out, his nails were scratching against Andrew and peeling off the skin, making it burn pink and draw out blood.

Andrew answers back by curling two fingers inside Steven, then scissoring them inside of him. Steven’s entire body arches up at the action, making him scream out into the woods in pain. “Andrew!” The raven cries out, but he continues to thrust himself back down onto the blond’s fingers. His body feels as though it’s convulsing from pain and the harsh elements of the outside, but it’s  _ good,  _ **_it feels so good._ **

**_It feels like the kind of pain that Steven knows he deserved._ **

Steven cums from the painful pleasure, his hand gripping tight at Andrew’s arm, pushing him to thrust his fingers deeper into the raven. Steven can feel the large cut in Andrew’s palm, against his dick and the feeling of it makes Steven shiver in arousal. His other hand holds onto the ground below him, fingers hollowing out onto the dirt for something to hold onto. He’s crying harder and his voice is hoarse, but he wants more,  _ he wants Andrew to take him. _

“Please, please,” Steven continues to plead, even when his body has become oversensitive, lying limp and pliant, all for Andrew to take advantage of. “ _ Andrew _ ,” 

A groan leaves Andrew’s lips and Steven sees him watching with fascination, Steven’s cock glistening with blood, mixed with his cum that Andrew is now currently using as lube to further slick the length. There are still small spurts of cum coming out of Steven’s cock and Andrew continues to stroke further, wanting to see if he can make Steven cum a second time.

Andrew _ knows _ Steven can cum one more time for him, and as he watched the raven’s prick come back into hardness, Andrew couldn’t help but murmur. “You’re perfect.”

The raven sniffles, he weak and tired, but he works up whatever energy he can muster to thrust down onto Andrew’s hand. He wants this, wants to have Andrew inside him. 

A third finger and no matter how weak Steven has become, he still cries and screams, he calls out Andrew’s name, over and over again.

“Andrew, please,” Steven can’t tell if he wants the pain to stop or not.  _ It’s too much now, too painful,  _ **_but he wants it._ ** “Please please,”

Andrew withdraws his fingers and Steven chokes at the loss. His insides are a mess, his bottom aches, yet he feels so  _ utterly  _ **_empty_ ** without Andrew inside him.

The blond picks at the wound on his palm, forcing sanguine out of it once again as Andrew this time uses it to slick up his cock. Steven watches the blond stroke his dick with his left hand, coating it with cruor, the blood on it glistening for a split second under the moonlight. Steven feels his own cock harden again in arousal, seeing Andrew get ready to take and make Steven his brought a shiver of both excitement and fear within the raven.

Steven feels the head of Andrew’s cock penetrate him and the raven has to bite at his bottom lip, crying at the pain. One of Andrew’s hands grabs a hold of his thigh to give him more space. The blond pushes forward, not slow enough for Steven to adjust but he doesn’t voice it out, only cries out at the pain. Steven bites hard enough at his lip that blood trickles out of it. 

He’s clawing down at the ground below him, trying to grab a hold of something that’ll make him stop from shaking too much. Every second that Andrew thrusts more of himself inside Steven, it feels as though the raven can’t breathe. 

“Andrew,” Steven says weakly, his body is shaking harshly, toes curling from the strain. Rivulets of tears stain Steven’s cheeks, he sobs and Andrew notices.

“I love you,” Andrew murmurs softly, as though he still can’t believe he has Steven underneath him. The blond leans in towards Steven, trapping him as Andrew watches Steven’s reactions. The action causes him to thrust deeper and Steven cries.

With Andrew so close to him, Steven wrapped his arms around the other, clutching tight at the nightshirt the blond wore. The raven pulls his brother closer to him and Andrew groans, he’s almost fully sheathed inside Steven. The warmth inside Steven is amazing, it feels a bit dry, and it hurt Andrew a tad, but what kind of love didn’t have some form of pain in it anyway?

He thrust himself fully inside the raven, balls deep into his brother, his  _ lover _ . Green hues gazed at Steven, his pained expression, his closed eyes, his sobs, and it all looked so precious to Andrew. He kissed the raven’s lips, putting special attention at the split skin at the bottom of Steven’s lips. The blond lapped at the blood and the taste of Steven got Andrew harder. He could feel Steven shift uncomfortably underneath him, probably feeling Andrew’s cock get bigger inside him. 

Andrew licked the sanguine from Steven’s lips, before darting his tongue out to kiss the other again. Steven parted his lips obediently, wanting the distraction as Andrew kissed his breath away. Andrew kissed him with a dominance that Steven had never felt before, not that Steven had much experience with kissing in general. Nobody but Andrew had ever kissed him before, and nobody other than Andrew had ever made love to him.

The blond starts to move, pulling out of Steven, first halfway through, before shoving his dick back inside. Steven kept gripping onto Andrew, pulling him impossibly closer as Steven no longer knew what to do. Everything was too much, too overwhelming.

He felt as though he would blackout from both the pain and the pleasure.

“I love you,” Andrew kept murmuring to him, lips against lips, and Steven barely had a coherent thought to even muster up a reply.

Both of Andrew’s hands grabbed a hold of Steven’s hips, keeping him in place. “Steven,” He said the raven’s name so reverently like he was worshipping a god. His grip was rough enough that bruises would bore in their wake and that pain spurred Steven to thrusts back down to Andrew’s hips.

Steven had let himself be led by Andrew, too weak and deluged that whatever way or position Andrew had wanted him in, he was easily swept away into it. Steven’s head lolled back and forth, his body couldn’t take the intensity, his eyes closed and irises rolled back against his eyelids. 

His mind was empty and all that he could think of was Andrew.

Another thrust, the blond was now balls deep inside Steven again. Steven could feel Andrew’s breath against the side of his lips, his cheeks. Andrew’s soft plush lips teasing and kissing every so often, it was so tender even when Steven’s nether regions felt as though they were going to break from the pain.

“Andrew,” Steven called out to him in a broken voice,  _ it hurt  _ **_too much_ ** .

Andrew pistoned his cock inside of Steven, tearing against the flesh, and at that moment, he had hit against a bundle of nerves that made Steven spasm against his brother. He cried harder, screamed louder, and begged.

“Please, please, please, please,” Steven cried out.

Was it to stop or continue? Steven couldn’t even tell anymore.

Andrew’s pace got faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud and harsh, yet Steven’s cries muffled them out. Andrew had his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of being inside Steven. The raven was hot and wet, with a bit of friction from the blood that made it all the more  **_better_ ** . 

It was  **_intoxicating and addicting_ ** . Andrew tried to chase his high, making sure to hit that spot that made Steven lose his mind and cry harder. He got impossibly closer to the other, skin touching against skin as Andrew felt Steven’s cock rub against his stomach and he  _ shivered _ at the touch of it. Steven was still hard and he could feel some bit of precum staining his stomach, or was that sweat? Andrew didn’t know nor cared right now.

Andrew growled, animalistic and untamed, fucking harder, each thrust more brutal than the next. He focused on his pleasure, but still gave as much attention as he could to Steven. He pressed their bodies closer, he could feel Steven’s hard dick pulsating against their stomachs until the raven cried out softly, sniffling and Andrew felt him cum.

Watching the raven cum a second time was one of the most sublime moments on Earth.

Steven’s grip on his shirt loosened, one would think that he had almost passed out, but Andrew could see his eyes still open, whimpering and crying. But he didn’t tell Andrew to stop, didn’t tell the blond to move away.

He pistoned his cock inside the other, again and again, till it was almost too much and Andrew was nearly just rutting against Steven. He cries and thrusts inside one more time before coating his brother’s insides with his cum. Andrew could feel his entire body tremble as he reached his orgasm. Tears spilling down onto Steven as the blond couldn’t even form a sound from the intensity.

Andrew stood on his knees panting, staying inside Steven till he could feel his own cock soften inside the raven. 

Slowly, Andrew leaned down to the crook of Steven’s neck, nestling his face against the space there as he cried. He sobbed and held Steven close to him, refusing to believe that everything was just a dream. He held the raven close to him, his brother’s presence bringing him great comfort.

“Andrew,” Steven’s voice was weak and hoarse.

Immediately, the blond looked up and he sees Steven already gazing at him. So tenderly, so affectionately, it felt as though he was an angel forgiving Andrew for all his sins. He feels Steven lift a hand to softly cup his cheek and Andrew couldn’t help but veer towards the touch. Steven feels cold and Andrew knows he needs to warm the raven up. He moves forward to kiss the raven, earning a hiss of pain first before their lips touched.

“You’re cold,” Andrew tells him as he wraps Steven up in his arms. “I’m sorry, we need to get you into the house.”

Steven shakes his head and only holds onto the blond. “Don’t leave me.”

“Never, never,” He assured Steven with kisses on his cheeks, peppering him with affection. “But we need to move before you get sick.” Andrew insists as he lifts them both up and this time, Andrew hearing clearly Steven’s cry of pain. He wipes the salty tears away with his thumb, only to smear more blood onto the raven’s face.

Steven looked absolutely beautiful,  _ angelic _ in Andrew’s eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and I’ll take care of Shane.” 

The raven continues to shake his head even when Andrew had lifted him up by the waist and let his cock slip out. “No, Andrew,” Steven cried when the blond tried to tell him that he would have to stay in a room without Andrew. 

“Shh, okay, okay,” There was no denying Steven at this point. “You’ll help me with the body, okay?”

At the suggestion, Steven finally nodded yes and Andrew kissed him softly on his forehead. “We need to get to the garage, I have a blanket there you can use. I’ll get the shovel and you can help me okay?”

“I will Andrew, I will,” Steven tells him as he kisses and hugs the blond closer.

Andrew smiles before they get to work. It was a task itself in helping Steven stand up and to get him to wear his pajama pants again. The raven was weak in the knees and he had to hold onto the blond for support. Eventually, Andrew had to lift Steven up in his arms as they made it to the garage.

Once they were inside, Andrew quickly grabbed a hold of the blanket he keeps there for when it gets cold. He drapes it over Steven’s shivering form, assuring him that he won’t leave him. He takes two shovels, not that he thinks Steven can help him dig up a grave, but maybe something for the raven to hold onto while Andrew works.

They make it to the garden, where Andrew knows is the perfect hiding spot. They have a couple of decorative rocks in their garden, coupled with dug up areas that Andrew had been working on. He was restoring their garden, one of the few projects he had preoccupied himself with as he got back home. Now, he was grateful more than ever for a reason to plant more in their garden.

“Stay here,” Andrew tells Steven as he helped the raven down, sitting him in the area where he plans on digging the grave.

Immediately, Steven grabs ahold of Andrew’s sleeve. “I’ll come with you,” Steven says with his bottom lip trembling, already looking blue.

The blond shakes his head no, gently prying the other’s hand off. He grabs a hold of Steven’s hand, holding it with both of his. He leans down and kisses the knuckles. “I have to get the body, but you’ll stay here and wait for me okay? You’ll wait for me, right Steven?”

“You’ll come back?” Steven inquires and it almost felt like reassuring a small frightened child. “Promise?”

“I promise,” He kisses Steven’s forehead. “Promise to wait for me.”

Steven nods his head. “I promise.”

“I won’t take long,” Andrew says before finally letting go and going back into the woods. 

His feet move like clockwork, immediately coming back to the area where Shane’s body was cold and bloody. His body was aching and Andrew’s hands were tired, shaking from both the chilly weather and strain. He takes the knife he had absentmindedly stabbed back into Shane’s stomach and pulled it out, sheathing it back to its rightful place.

Silently, Andrew lifts the cadaver up, it was a bit of a feat itself in carrying Shane. He had a couple of inches against Andrew and he was heavier than he looked. The blond wrapped his arms around the best area and dragged his corpse back to their garden where Steven was waiting.

Steven was still sitting down but had tried to dig up on the ground with what little strength he had. 

The sight itself was endearing.

“Watch the body and the area,” Andrew said as he dropped Shane’s body at the opposite side, not close to Steven. “I’ll dig and you relax.”

Steven nodded and Andrew set about in digging for a grave that was more than six feet deep. He dug, buried Shane and all shreds of evidence, then placed one of the decorative rocks on top of his grave so that no one would ever think of digging there.

By the time they had finished, dawn still hadn’t come and Andrew was exhausted. He could see Steven beside him, his eyes dropping and nearly falling asleep. There was still some strength left in him to let Steven hold both shovels as he carried the younger back to their home. They entered through the garage, then proceeded to go to Steven’s bathroom.

Andrew helped the raven strip out of his clothes once again, his eyes trailing along with each patch of skin that was presented to him as he unraveled Steven from all the dirt and blood that covered his pajamas. 

He looked ethereal, like an angel with a dirty face.

“Let’s get the blood off of you,” Andrew murmurs softly as they step into the shower. 

Steven is still weak, but at least he can somewhat stand properly now. He holds onto Andrew’s bicep for support as they stay under the warm sprays of water. Andrew kisses him, memorizes the taste of Steven’s lips as he grabs the soap to wash both of them. It felt intimate, to finally be able to touch Steven, to be able to take such gentle care of him like this. 

Andrew runs his hands along his lithe arms, the curves of his waist until finally, his hands grasp upon his derrière. Andrew could feel crusted sanguine on them and it reminds him of their love-making just prior hours earlier.

Steven’s hands wrap around him, resting on the blond’s shoulder as he gives out a pained gasp when Andrew caressed his bottom. 

“Does it hurt?” Andrew inquires as he whispers gently against Steven’s ear.

The raven whimpers, nodding his head.

“There might be a tear,” Andrew informs the younger as he pulls away for a second so that he and Steven are facing each other. “We’ll go to a doctor tomorrow okay?”

“Do we have to?” Steven questions back, his cheeks were colouring up a light shade of pink, finally getting some colour back into him.

“We do,” Andrew answers as he kisses the corner of Steven’s eye. “After going to a doctor, we’ll fix the papers with your mama’s invention.”

“Okay,” Steven replies back tiredly as he hugs Andrew and wearily lets the blond hold him. “Okay.”


	10. Scorned

The next day, Steven would’ve preferred to get checked at the clinic Ryan’s parents owned, but he was reminded by the fact that his friend’s family was currently out on a holiday. They had to get him checked at the nearby hospital that their family frequented; much to Steven’s chagrin. 

There was nothing wrong, no fissures, much to both his and Andrew’s relief wherein they had to add the reason for diarrhea as Steven’s cause of check-up.

After the doctor’s appointment, Andrew had quickly set about his promise of helping Steven out with the legalities of the Extractor. Of course, it was a feat itself in trying to find a good lawyer to handle their case, but Andrew had a charm about him that made it look all so easy for Steven. 

He would dress up in a suit, smooth talk his way to the people, bring about a charming smile, then casually just drop their father’s name and his status as the son studying in Europe, moving through all of it gracefully and effortlessly, having everyone wrapped around his finger. 

Steven feels enamored by how Andrew works, feels himself get drawn in by his sheer prowess alone. Andrew smiles at lawyers, tells them honey-coated lies of their business and this slight name adjustment was a mistake on his and Steven’s part. How Andrew would feel grateful for all of the lawyer’s help in retracting the earlier name changes since  _ Steven Lim _ , owner of said Extractor was here with Andrew himself, wanting to fix the misunderstanding.

It’s dizzying, downright bewildering watching his brother.

He had never seen the blond in this light and Steven craves to see more of it, it was addicting in its own way. Also a bit reminiscent of all those times before.

They sit now in Steven’s car, Andrew driving as usual as they make their way back home. Steven gazes at his brother, yearning for his touch.

The longing stares seemed to have easily caught Andrew’s attention, the blond looking over to Steven and smiling at him. “Tired?” Andrew inquires, his voice ever so soft and gentle that Steven feels as though he’ll melt from his words alone.

Steven’s attention flickers from Andrew to the road this time, swallowing down his saliva as he suddenly feels his throat become parched. “A little, yes.” He half lies. 

Andrew pulls one hand away from the steering wheel so he can place it above Steven’s own that was on the raven’s thigh. Steven could feel himself burn up and turn bright red from the touch alone. Even without Steven saying anything, it always felt as though Andrew always knew what Steven needed.

Sometimes, words didn’t even need to be said between them.

“We’re almost home,” Andrew assures the raven as he holds Steven’s hand into his own, then kisses at the back of his hand.

Steven’s lips part, watching Andrew keep his hand close to him, to his lips, Steven remembers the taste of Andrew’s lips on him, how Andrew’s body feels against his own, and the sounds that the blond makes when they make love.

Steven shivers at having to reminisce such lustful memories.

His eyes are dark and he keeps looking at Andrew in wanton as he drives. Andrew gazes up at the raven again, this time noting in Steven’s lurid demeanor.

“Stop that,” Andrew tells him and it snaps Steven out of his trance for a moment, looking at Andrew in puzzlement. “When we get home, I’ll ravish you properly.” He promises and Steven’s hand curls to hold Andrew’s own tighter.

Steven wants that, wants to get home as soon as possible to kiss and taste Andrew. He just wishes they didn’t have to wait till night for the help to leave their home.

They arrive at their home, Andrew parking their car at the garage before he waltzes inside, his voice booming into the interiors of their home as he calls out to their staff.

“Everyone, your duties for today are finished. Please have a pleasant rest of the day off.” Andrew announces once the entire staff has finally been summoned to their foyer. 

Steven flushes hotly at Andrew’s words, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket as he looks at anywhere but their staff’s eyes. He can hear them murmuring about with themselves, some thanking Andrew and Steven, whilst others gaze upon the brothers in question. 

Their judging eyes make Steven feel awful, makes the red in his cheeks burn hotter as he does his best to keep quiet and keep his gaze down. He doesn’t like the looks their help has been giving him recently, how they whisper behind the raven’s back as though Steven couldn’t hear them.

It makes his chest constrict in an awful way that makes the raven want to hide, makes him want to lock himself in his room and not be seen by anyone. 

“But sir, we will still have to finish cleaning by the halls for the Madame might come home early from her parties and be mad at us.” One of the staff answered. “May we stay a little while to finish that one duty?”

Andrew gives the staff a look of displeasure, glaring at the maid. “No, I’ll deal with the Madame. You may take your leaves.” The blond walks over to Steven, grabbing a hold of the raven’s hand and it nearly makes Steven’s heart jolt out of his chest.

Steven wants to let go, to not have his business be seen by everyone in their house, but Andrew’s grip on his hand is tight and Steven can’t pull away without making Andrew look bad in front of the help. 

“Be sure to lock the doors when you leave,” Andrew orders them as both he and Steven climb up the stairs to Steven’s room.

Once they’re out of the help’s eyes and whispers, Steven pulled his hand away from his brother, yet Andrew proved to be unyielding. “Andrew, wait,” Steven tried but could only be dragged to his room and be pushed inside.

“Wait, wait!” Steven said as he pushed the blond away, but Andrew only pushed back until Steven fell onto his mattress. His protests were silenced when Andrew sealed his lips against his own, kissing Steven breathless, making the raven squirm and whimper beneath him.

Andrew’s hands traveled down to Steven’s chest, fingers already working on the buttons of his shirt, opening them all up easily one by one with vigor. Steven’s chest arched up against the touch, easily falling for Andrew’s charm, especially when the blond’s other hand went to work with his belt and pants.

Steven sighed softly when Andrew pulled away, kissing down at his neck and nipping at his collarbone, marking the raven with lovebites.

Steven closed his eyes, drowning in the sensations of Andrew’s touch on him… That was until he heard someone scuttering about in the halls, hurried footsteps that immediately slapped Steven like he had been dosed in cold water.

“Andrew!” Steven whispered in fear, quickly pushing his brother away again, making Andrew look at him confused. “Not now!” Steven explained as he gazed over to his door where they could both easily hear the staff cleaning hurriedly.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Andrew answered back, his voice higher than Steven’s, one that the raven knows could easily be heard behind the door if their maids were to peer their ears close enough to the wooden divider. “Don’t you want it too?”

Steven shivered when he felt Andrew kissing along his neck again. He clutched tight at Andrew’s shirt, before pushing him back again. “Not now!” Steven argued again, panic and anger laced in his voice. 

It was only the afternoon and some of their staff were apparently not listening to Andrew, vouching to instead clean the halls  _ and _ probably eavesdrop on them now.

“But look at you,” Andrew continues as he palms Steven’s bulging hard-on underneath his pants. 

Steven couldn’t help the moan that suddenly escaped his lips, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Steven hastily pulled away to scoot as far away from Andrew as he can from his bed. He wanted this, he wanted Andrew,  _ but not when people were around to hear them. _

“You want it too, let me take care of you.” Andrew crawled up so he could trap Steven between the headboard and himself. “I’ll make you feel so good. Don’t you want that Steven?” Andrew inquired as he nuzzled and kissed Steven’s neck.

“Please,” The raven pleaded, he was weak against his lover and he could only do so much when it came to denying Andrew. “Not now, please, later when they’re gone.” Steven tried to button up his shirt again, to curl away from Andrew and let them wait till later tonight.

Steven didn’t like their business being dangled in front of gossipy people.

Andrew took hold of Steven’s wrist, making the raven look up at him in dread. “Steven, don’t you love me?” His voice was low and delicate, gazing at Steven’s eyes as jade coloured hues met dark umber ones. 

Steven gulped, leaning away from Andrew as the blond moved closer, wanting to diminish the spaces between them, Steven could almost feel the other’s breath ghosting against his lips. 

“I do,” Steven answers back weakly. “I love you so much.” He reassures and Andrew smiles at him fondly, a smile that Steven knows Andrew only ever gives to him. “But, I don’t want the staff hearing or  _ worse,  _ **_knowing_ ** .”

“Are you ashamed of me?” The blond continues on as he kisses at the side of Steven’s lips, at his cheeks, at the line of his jaw, making the raven whimper. “Do you hate the idea of people seeing me with you so much?”

“No!” Steven quickly answers back as he cups Andrew’s face in his hands. The blond immediately leans into his touch, finding comfort and solace in Steven’s soft warm palms. “I’d never be ashamed of you…” Steven says, “But the staff, and father, and mother—”

Andrew shushes him with a kiss, pressing plush lips against Steven’s own and it shuts the raven up enough for Andrew to tell him. “Nobody matters.” He gazes into Steven, firm and persuasive, urging the other to listen to him. “Just you and me, nobody else.” 

His hand starts to unbutton Steven’s shirt again, going as far now as to just ripping the buttons off with bear strength. Steven gasps at the action, his heart racing with fear as he couldn’t move away from the blond anymore.

“Andrew,  _ no!”  _ Steven tries one more time, but he’s silenced by Andrew’s kiss. He’s kissed deeply, Andrew’s tongue entering his mouth in protest as he makes the raven weak in the knees, touches him with fervor, and leaves Steven’s mind a foggy blank that makes him want to forget about the people outside, leaving him with the thought that there’s only  _ him and Andrew _ in the world.

Andrew makes quick work of Steven’s shirt, once the buttons are ripped off—not caring to fully take the cloth off, his hands go to unfix the raven’s pants before quickly pulling them off. Steven’s eyes widen at the action, Andrew’s arm enveloping his waist so that he could lift the raven up and fully unsheath him of his pants.

Steven had to unwillingly hold onto the blond’s shoulder for support, the action spurring Andrew on as he takes it as a gesture of permission. 

“Here, I’ll make it easy for you,” Andrew whispers softly against Steven’s lips as he hauls the raven in his arms, placing both of them at the center of the bed before Andrew quickly manhandles Steven to position him on all fours. “I’ll take such good care of you,” He murmurs as Andrew kisses Steven’s back, towering over the raven. 

The blond moves quickly, going over to Steven’s bedside table where they now usually kept the lube for their midnight endeavors. Steven still keeps squirming even when Andrew had come back to his position behind the raven, seemingly wanting to get away from the blond.

“Impatient?” Andrew chuckled, finding it rather endearing as he pushed up the white shirt that Steven still wore so that he can see the skin underneath it. “Don’t worry, just be quiet.” 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Steven replies back in a weak voice, his hands clutching down on the sheets tightly. It felt almost wrong for their shared time together to be heard of by others for their entertainment in gossips, Steven feels a gripe at his chest, his body shivering anxiously. “Andrew—” Whatever Steven was supposed to say left him when he felt two fingers at his entrance, his hips involuntarily bucked back against Andrew’s fingers, making the blond smirk.

“You’re so good to me,” Andrew tells him affectionately as he presses two fingers inside Steven, the two of them meeting some hindrance due to Steven’s nervousness. “You have to relax more.” 

Steven whimpers, feeling tears appear at the corner of his eyes, he already knows he’s making too much noise and it’s making the feeling get worse. “I-I can’t, I’m too loud,” Steven pants out, he’s starting to hyperventilate a little.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s going to be alright,” Andrew soothes him with kisses on his spine as he continues to gently massage his fingers inside Steven. “Here, I’ll help you,” He brings his free hand up to cover Steven’s mouth, fingers finding their way into Steven’s mouth as they thrust inside to keep the raven quiet. “Suck.” 

Steven does suck, obediently, he’ll do anything to keep the noises down. He hears a pleased sound rumble from Andrew’s chest and it makes him moan, makes him buck against Andrew’s fingers behind him and he feels his own cock harden at the sound.

“You’re so beautiful,” Andrew lavishes him with compliments all the time, but it never fails to make Steven melt and feel like mush. He’s too weak against the blond, too weak to resist and say no to him. 

Andrew continues to work his fingers inside the raven’s entrance, he had already fucked Steven the prior night, had had his way with his lover already, made love to Steven that the raven had cum and writhed underneath Andrew numerous times last night. As soon as Steven relaxed, he started to scissor his fingers inside the other. It was hard to move the way he wanted, what with both of his hands occupied, Andrew had to focus on multitasking. He knew how conscious Steven could get at times, that there were always so many things happening in that pretty little head of his. 

The sound of wet lube slicking against Steven’s entrance was loud in the room and the raven cried, it felt good, it felt  _ too good _ . Andrew always knew how to touch him, which parts of his sensitive areas gave him the most pleasure. Steven rested his head down against the mattress, he kept sucking on Andrew’s digits as he closed his eyes and ignored the slight sting of his glasses pressing harshly against the bridge of his nose as he buried his face deeper into sheets.

One particular thrust made Steven quiver, moaning loudly as Andrew had hit his sweet spot. He started to thrust down in earnest to Andrew’s fingers, begging for more as he slurped around Andrew’s fingers in his mouth, tongue licking against the long digits and imagining them to be Andrew’s prick instead, bucking lazily against Steven’s mouth.

“Ready for more?” Andrew inquires as his third finger readies itself at Steven’s puckered hole. 

The raven makes a wanton sound, swaying his hips in hopes of enticing Andrew to put the third finger inside of him. 

The blond chortles affectionately. “So eager,” Andrew tells him lowly, voice husky as he kisses at Steven’s shoulder before adding a third digit inside him. The raven arched his back up in enthusiasm, loving the stretch and the slight burn of it. He feels himself stretch to Andrew’s fingers, feels his body opening up to take the blond and Steven needs  _ more _ , he wants  _ all of Andrew _ . 

He cries and droplets fall on the lens of his glasses. He calls out to the blond, voice muffled by Andrew’s fingers in his mouth as he sucks on them eagerly after calling out his brother’s attention. 

Andrew takes pity on Steven, taking out his fingers from his mouth even when the raven whines at the loss. “Please, please,” Steven pleads out to Andrew, looking at him through dirty-tear-stained glasses with big dark eyes that Andrew could drown in. “I want you,” Steven voices out as one of his hands grasp at the sleeve of Andrew’s shirt.

The blond groans, immediately setting about to a more comfortable position behind Steven. Andrew’s still fully clothed, not bothering to take off any of them when all he wants to do is touch and hold Steven in his arms. He quickly unbuckles his belt and unfixes his pants, only pushing them down far enough to get his cock out of its confinement. 

He grabs the discorded bottle of lube and pours a generous amount of it on his prick. Steven watches him in anticipation, a look of pure awe on his features as Steven’s lips are open, shaped in the form of an “ _ oh _ ,” and Andrew can’t be patient anymore. 

He lathers the lube, strokes once, twice, just making sure to coat it nicely on his cock before he positions it at Steven’s entrance. He hears the raven whimper, a tiny sob escaping Steven and Andrew wants to soothe him of all worries. He kisses down at Steven’s back again, letting his lips drag upon the smooth expanse of skin. Steven’s complexion would be something akin to porcelain Andrew thinks, it’s beautiful and the only thing that sets him apart are the few specks of freckles that dance about on his skin like a beautiful constellation.

He’s breathtaking,  _ intoxicating _ , Andrew cannot get enough of him.

The head of Andrew’s cock slips inside Steven and a long moan escapes the raven. He shivers underneath Andrew, arching his back as Andrew continues to kiss and make lovebites against his skin. Steven holds on tighter to Andrew’s arm as his other claws against the sheets below him.

He loves it,  _ loves _ the feeling of Andrew filling him up and taking him apart. Andrew pushes in further, nearly half of his length inside Steven, and the raven chokes at the sensation. He thrusts back down, meeting Andrew’s hips in earnest and it makes him  _ dizzy _ , makes his head spin, and he’s left craving for more.

Steven closes his eyes, getting lost in the passion as Andrew thrusts deep into him, dick fully inside and Steven feels  _ so full _ , but it isn’t enough to satisfy him. “Please,  _ please, _ ” Steven says and he tries to pace himself, feeling Andrew’s cock leave an inch out of him before thrusting back hard into his lover that the action left both of them groaning. “M’ so full Andrew,”

The words that left Steven’s lips made it feel like Andrew’s control was going to snap and trembles at the pleasure that shot through him when he heard those words.

Andrew pulled away his arm that Steven was grasping at, and instead adjusted it so that his hand was holding Steven’s own hand down. Andrew’s fingers occupied the spaces between Steven’s own and he sinks in closer to Steven, till there was no space left between them as he bit down on the raven’s neck. His other hand rested upon Steven’s waist before Andrew started to slide his dick inside and out of his lover.

The raven threw his head back in pleasure, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He could get lost to the feeling of having Andrew inside him. He moans, panting hard and heavy as he spreads his legs wider for Andrew.

“Andrew—” He calls out before a sudden noise from behind his room caught Steven’s attention again. 

Immediately, Steven’s eyes opened wide and he looked back to his door. There’s someone just outside the halls, close to his room where Steven  _ knows _ they can hear both him and Andrew.

“Andrew,  _ Andrew wait _ — _ ”  _ Steven tells the blond but Andrew gave one particularly harsh thrust and it knocks all the air out of Steven’s lungs and he’s trembling from the pleasure. But, no, he  _ can’t _ , he can’t continue, **_they should stop._ **

“Stop it,” Steven tries to crawl away, but Andrew’s grip on him is tight. “Andrew, there’s someone—” He says and before he could finish his sentence, Andrew’s grip on his hand tightened and he pulled Steven’s hand behind his back to keep the raven from pulling away from him.

“Andrew!” Steven shouted in pain, the new angle made his shoulder hurt and he was starting to panic. “Please, please,” He couldn’t focus, his mind was being a chaotic mess, Andrew wouldn’t let him go and he’s sure that the staff is just outside his room listening to them.

Steven chokes on his words when he feels Andrew piston his hips and it hit his sweet spot. Steven tried to bury his face against the sheets, crying and biting down on the soft linens to muffle out the sounds.

But it won’t work, he can hear Andrew breathing heavily behind him, his lustful groans and moans that make Steven spread his legs further and make him buck his hips back and fuck, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

It’s so  _ obscene, too  _ **_scandalous,_ ** but Steve  **_loves it so so much._ **

“I’m gonna cum,” Andrew groans into his ear, and Steven’s weak. He bites down harder on the sheets. Hearing Andrew’s low husky voice against his ear, it makes him tighten up, makes his insides clench at the cock of his lover and it spurs Andrew further.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” Andrew grunts and he’s thrusting harder, faster, almost just rutting against Steven. He grips tighter at the raven’s hand, keeping it in place behind Steven and making it burn with pain. “Steven,  _ Steven, _ ” Andrew cries out and he’s coming inside the raven, hot and filthy and it fills Steven up so much that it’s already spilling even before Andrew finished blowing his load.

Andrew lets go of Steven’s arm, he brings his fingers back to Steven’s lips. “Do you like that Steven?” The blond inquires and he doesn’t pull out, doesn’t move away. Instead, Andrew thrusts back and kept his cock inside, continually hitting Steven’s prostate. “Are you gonna cum?” His hand on Steven’s waist slithers down to grab a hold of Steven’s hard prick and Steven gasps at the sudden touch.

His mouth lets go of the sheets he was biting at and Andrew fills Steven’s mouth with his fingers again. “You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you Steven?” Andrew tells him as he starts to stroke hard and fast at the raven’s length and Steven’s can’t stop him, he can’t do anything but thrust against Andrew’s hand and he’s sobbing and Steven is left trying to chase his high in hopes that this’ll end soon.

He wants it to end already, wants Andrew to stop, Steven can’t stand the idea of someone listening to them behind closed doors.

“Come on,” Andrew encourages him. “Cum for me.” 

That’s all it takes and Steven is orgasming in Andrew’s hand and it’s so strong,  _ so intense _ that Steven blacks out.

The next time that Steven wakes up, it’s to the faint light of his room being illuminated and to the sound of papers rustling. He’s staring at the windows of his room, it’s already dark out and Steven doesn’t even want to guess how long he passed out. His body ached, especially his shoulder where Andrew had been abusing it earlier when he pulled Steven’s hand behind his back.

Steven gently wandered a hand over to his sore shoulder, it was painful but it looked like he can still move it. Steven moved and felt that his body was currently naked, but he’s wrapped underneath warm sheets. He’s clean, he can feel that much, and Steven smiles at the fact that when he passed out, Andrew must have meticulously and caringly cleaned him up.

The sound of papers rustling again caught Steven’s attention and he looked behind him to find Andrew sitting up and reading something close to the bedside lamp.

His heart warms at the sight of Andrew.

Steven with shaky legs and an aching body, crawled over to Andrew, enveloping the blond in his arms. The action caught Andrew off-guard, not expecting Steven to be awake.

“You’re awake,” Andrew comments fondly as he holds Steven’s hand and turns to kiss the top of the raven’s head. “Did you have a good rest?”

Steven rests his chin on Andrew’s shoulder as he looks at the paper in the blond’s hand. It’s from the lawyers they visited earlier today. “What’re you doing?” 

“Just rereading the documents they gave us. I want to make sure that this will all go smoothly so that our parents won’t get a say against it.” The blond tells him as he shows the papers to Steven. “After this week, that name change will be as if it didn’t exist. We’ll have to put some extra security measures against this though, you can talk to the lawyers on what you want them to be.” 

“Can I make it that your signature has to be on it as well for a name change?” Steven whispers to his ear and kisses at the shell.

Andrew hums appreciatively at the kiss. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He offers. “It should be yours only,” Andrew turns to look at Steven and the raven kisses him on the lips, sweet and not-so-chaste. Steven’s hand travels down, caressing Andrew’s chest, soft fingers feeling against his skin until they came to the waistband of his underwear. “Besides, I’ll be signing on it as a witness, so I can’t co-sign with you.”

“But I feel safer when you’re with me,” Steven admits in a breathy tone, kissing Andrew’s lips every now and then as he rests his forehead against the blond’s. “I’m sorry about earlier.” His hand slips under Andrew’s underwear, palming his lover’s already waking member.

“What?” Andrew chuckles breathless, confused by the sudden apology.

“Earlier, when I told you to stop,” Steven said as he looked Andrew in the eyes. He was sincere and looking at the other guiltily. “I’m sorry, I just hated the idea of the staff running around not minding their own beeswax,” Steven explained as wrapped his hand around Andrew’s member and started stroking it dryly.

The blond’s breath hitched and he looked at Steven affectionately. “I’ll scold them next time, they should know better,” Andrew answers back as he kisses Steven. 

Steven smiles, pulling away from the kiss. “Let me make it up to you,” He moves to kneel down on the floor, helping discard Andrew’s underwear as he takes the blond’s length in both hands. “I’ve never done this before,” The raven leans in close, kisses his length and Steven feels it twitch as he does so. “ I love you,” Steven murmurs lovingly before he darts his tongue out to lick up at the blond’s cock, only stopping at the head so that he could lap and gently suck it into his mouth.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Andrew voiced out, staring down at Steven as his hand grabbed a hold of locks of dark hair. He watches Steven, watches those eyes look at him, Steven’s mouth on his cock, lips looking absolutely perfect wrapped around the head. He has a blissed-out look reflecting on his face, absolutely reveling in the taste of Andrew in his mouth. “I love you too,” Andrew whispers back.

Steven moans, pleased at hearing Andrew’s words of affection as he closes his eyes and concentrates on the dick in his mouth. Steven isn’t entirely sure how to do this, but Andrew has done it to him a couple of times now in their nightly rendezvous’ and Steven has been wanting to give his lover the same treatment ever since. He lets his tongue drag along the other’s length and that got Andrew moaning.

The blond arched his head back when he felt Steven start to lightly hollow his cheeks against his arousal. Andrew could feel a bit of teeth there, but he didn’t mind that, in all actuality, it made him get harder if that was even possible. The idea of Steven having his first time with Andrew, his first lovemaking, his first fellatio— _ fuck _ , just knowing about all of those is turning Andrew on all the more.

He bucks his hips up, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Steven’s wet hot cavern. He hears the other choke a little at the action and Andrew has half the mind to be concerned. He caresses one hand onto the raven’s cheek, making Steven look back at him.

_ Fuck, _ Steven is going to be the death of him. Looking up at Andrew with half-lidded obsidian eyes, too dark with lust and wanton.

“Okay?” He inquires, worries laced in his tone.

Steven only answers back by closing his eyes and taking Andrew in deeper. The blond closes his eyes, not expecting the raven to suddenly deep-throat him. “Oh, Steven,” Andrew calls out and mentioning his lover’s name made Steven whimper, as though hearing it drip from Andrew’s lips was pleasure enough itself. Andrew grabs a handful of Steven’s dark locks, gripping on them tight, making his brother moan and shiver. Slowly, Andrew led the other on how to please him, how to take his arousal in, and Andrew moaned when he felt Steven’s tongue drag along his length.

He couldn’t help thrusting his hips back up into Steven, he heard Steven choke again but he didn’t pull away. Instead, Steven had tried to keep the blond’s cock inside his mouth, slurping and letting it hit and linger on the back of his throat. 

Steven’s hand rested on his thigh, grabbing a hold of the flesh there as though he needed it for leverage. The raven continued to whimper, spit and precum dripping from his lips as Steven struggled to take Andrew into his mouth. 

The blond is big, it hurts Steven’s jaw just a tiny bit, and Steven isn’t used to having a cock being shoved down repeatedly, almost harshly against his throat.

But he loves it.

He  _ loves _ it because it's  **_Andrew_ ** who’s doing it to him.

Andrew starts to fasten his pace, his breathing is heavy and he can’t seem to keep his eyes open no matter how much he wants to watch Steven. He feels the raven’s lips wrap around his arousal so sinfully, so painfully good, and it’s too much. Steven isn’t wearing his glasses right now and Andrew can see his full face without it being obscured. He looks possibly amazing, his pale complexion illuminated by the lamplight, freckles on his cheeks being adorned by a blush, his long lashes fluttering about as Steven can’t quite seem to keep his eyes open as well.

“Fuck!” Andrew curses “Baby,” They haven’t tried pet names yet, but Andrew just feels the word escape him as he looks at Steven. 

Steven looks up at him, sultry as he slowly sucks on Andrew’s cock before letting it go with a pop. He keeps his left hand on the blond’s cock, stroking it and letting his saliva wet it. Steven kisses at the head again, keeping his eyes trained on Andrew as the blond watches his reddening plush lips take him back in his mouth.

“You’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Andrew comments as he leans down to kiss Steven, tasting himself in the process, but  _ god _ Andrew loves him so much, Steven is too addicting to not be kissed.

“I want to taste your cum,” Steven confesses in a soft whisper, making Andrew groan. “Please Andrew?”

“Whatever you want,” The blond replies back as he leads Steven back to take his cock in. “I’ll cum down your throat, then on that pretty face of yours. Can I Steven?”

Steven moans again and Andrew takes that as permission. He can already feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and just the idea of Steven, so full of cum, and  _ begging _ for Andrew to give it to him was already putting him on edge. 

“Oh baby, I’m so close,” Andrew warns and he fastens the pace, pistoning his hips against Steven’s face and fucking him hard, letting the raven cry and letting his mouth be full of Andrew. He can feel Steven gripping tighter on his thigh, urging the blond on, urging him to continue.

And it was between that sensation of pleasure and pain that tipped Andrew off. He growled low, making the raven below him tremble at the sound as Andrew thrust hard into Steven’s mouth, keeping his dick lodge deep as white-hot cum shot up against the raven’s throat. Steven tried to swallow, trying not to waste a single drop of it but Andrew was already pulling out, letting his cum trail against the raven’s tongue until the head of his cock was at Steven’s lips.

Andrew did as he promised, cumming inside his lover’s mouth then painting the other’s face with his own semen. The side of Steven’s lips, his cheeks, and at the bridge of his nose.

Andrew shivered at the sight.

“So that’s what you taste like,” Steven said with a grin as his voice was a bit raspy, Andrew chortles at his words. 

“Do you like it?” He inquires as he feels the raven slowly crawl back into bed, sitting down on Andrew’s thighs as he envelopes the blond in a warm hug. 

“I could get used to it,” He admits as he kisses Andrew on the lips. “It’s you, I love everything about you.” 

Andrew feels his chest warm at his lover’s words. “I love everything about you too,” He wanders his hands down to Steven’s thigh, caressing the smooth skin until Andrew’s hands made it to the other’s derrière, cupping the cheeks in both palms making Steven gasp.

“I love it when you call me baby,” Steven confesses, voice low and coy, it’s endearing to Andrew. “It really makes me feel like I’m your lover, that I’m _ yours _ .”

Steven is the most precious person in the world and Andrew will forever cherish this moment. “And I’m yours, always have been and always will.”

Steven giggles, sweet and innocent. “You’re a sap!” The raven touches his face, feeling Andrew’s cum drying on him. “And I need to clean this off.”

“I have a washcloth here,” Andrew goes through the bedside table, there’s a bowl here that Steven keeps forgetting to tell the staff to get rid of when he was sick. It’s proven to be quite handy tonight since Andrew refilled it with water and is now using a washcloth to clean Steven’s face. “I guess we should keep this bowl here, it’s more convenient this way.”

“I guess it is, still an annoying sight though. Reminds me of when I was sick.” Steven pouts in Andrew’s direction.

“You broke into a fever, then got better in less than a week,” Andrew comments as he kisses the raven on the lips. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Steven smiles, then laughs, earning him a puzzled look with an arched brow from Andrew. “You got cum on yourself!” He points out as Steven wipes at the corner of the blond’s lips with his thumb, then sucks his finger clean of it.

Andrew makes a sound that’s half a groan and a sigh. “You’re really perfect,” Andrew tells him as he cups the clean side of Steven’s cheek with his free hand.

“I am?” Steven inquires fondly, leaning into the blond’s touch.

“Of course. You’re the only one who’s ever let me do that.” Andrew kisses him again, a little more deeply than the last. He still hasn’t finished cleaning the other’s face, but Andrew finds it hard to stop touching and kissing Steven at every opportunity he has. “Cum isn’t exactly a flavor favorite.” He chuckles while joking.

Yet, there’s a sudden silence with Steven that got Andrew concerned.

“Baby?” Andrew calls out to the raven, softly rubbing his thumb at his lover’s cheek as he continues with cleaning Steven’s face. “What’s wrong? You’re suddenly quiet.” He inquires as Andrew finishes cleaning the other and sees the look of utter betrayal in Steven’s eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Steven questions this time, tone monotonous.

“By what?” Andrew throws back a question, confused.

“That I’m the only one who’s ever swallowed.” Steven states and Andrew can suddenly feel the room’s temperature drop, becoming cold. “What do you mean by that?”

Andrew’s eyes blink a few times, looking at Steven in slight disbelief. “I mean, the only one. As I said, nobody likes that.”

“Nobody,” Steven repeats his words, licking on his lower lip as though it was hard for him to continue this conversation. He gazes away from Andrew, covers his mouth when the blond notices it trembling. “Are you saying,” Steven trails off as he can feel Steven’s hands resting on his back balling into fists. “That, you’ve done that before?”

“Steven, baby,” Andrew cups both of Steven’s cheeks with his hands as he urges the younger to look at him. “Is that what you’re worried about?” He inquires and Andrew has to admit, he’s a bit fond of seeing Steven jealous, but now is not the time for that, he needs to soothe all of the other’s worries. “There were others, but they’re nothing. I don’t care—”

A slap.

Harsh and loud as it falls on Andrew’s cheek, making him stop on his words. His skin burns and turns to a bright red at the sudden touch. It was so sudden that Andrew couldn’t react properly to it, he was silent as he let it sink down on him.

“What do you mean there were others?!” Steven suddenly shouts and Andrew has to look at him, unable to understand the sudden burst of anger from Steven. “You were in an  _ asylum! _ How are there others?!”

“It’s not like the people in the asylum become celibate Steven,” Andrew explains as calmly as possible, hoping to pacify the ire that was steadily worsening. “Everyone gets frustrated, even  _ I _ got frustrated even when I only thought of you there. And like I said, I don’t—”

“But with someone! You touched them!” Steven continues to scream hysterically, pulling away from Andrew but the blond quickly grabs a hold of the other. Wrapping an arm around Steven’s waist as his other grabs a hold of Steven’s wrist. “ _ How could you?! _ ” Steven tells him and he’s crying, fresh tears of pain streaming from his cheeks and Andrew’s heart hurts from the sight of them.

“Steven, baby,” Andrew tries.

“No!” The raven retorts back angrily as he slaps Andrew’s other cheek. “You were in an asylum and you  _ whored _ yourself out to others?”

“It was normal, it  _ is  _ **_normal_ ** . Steven, even I understand that you’d probably have done things when I was—”

“I didn’t!” Steven cuts him off. “Why would I ever touch another person? What would make you think I’d do that?” 

In any given moment, Andrew would have been elated at finding out and confirming that Steven had truly never touched nor even been touched by another person at all aside from him. But, the way that Andrew had found out was not in the best of circumstances.

“Shush, okay, okay,” Andrew tried to calm him down, he grabs both of Steven’s wrists so that the raven would stop hitting him. “Baby, please,”

“Stop calling me baby!” The raven shouts and he looks at Andrew with what the blond could only think of as disgust. Andrew’s heart aches at the way Steven is suddenly looking at him. “You’re disgusting! You’re—”

Andrew kisses him, silencing the words from Steven. This is just a temporary set-back, he thinks. As he just found out, Steven is still new to relationships, he’s never had experience before. Learning about Andrew having slept with other people just came as a shock to him.

Andrew has to remedy this before Steven jumps to more conclusions. 

He kisses the raven, deeply, trying to distract Steven of all the horrible things that plague his mind. And Andrew would’ve thought that it was working, that Steven was slowly calming down… 

That was until Steven suddenly bit his lip.

“Fuck!” Andrew cursed as he pulled away from Steven, the kiss had hurt but it wasn’t something that he disliked. Actually, he got turned on from such things, which was definitely not helping his case right when he moaned at the feeling of Steven’s ass suddenly brushing against his cock.

“Oh? You like that?” Steven voiced out and Andrew looked at him, seeing Steven with cold dark eyes, staring down at Andrew as though he was nothing. “Did you learn to like that at the asylum with your filthy other whore buddies?” He inquires as he cranes his neck to the side.

“Baby,” Andrew calls as he lifts a hand to hold the other but Steven just slaps his hand away.

“Did you also call your other quiff’s baby?” He continues as Steven suddenly grinds his bottom against Andrew’s throbbing erection and the blond moans at the contact. “You’re disgusting.”

“Steven, I promise,” Andrew’s hands fall to the raven’s waist, trying to hold his lover still as he was unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Steven. “It’s not like that.”

Another slap to his cheek, it stings and burns, Andrew wants to tell Steven to stop but he can’t find it in himself to say so. Not when he had hurt Steven this much. 

“If it wasn’t like that, then maybe you should’ve kept your dick inside your pants.” Andrew feels his length slide between the cheeks of Steven’s derrière, he was still slick with the other’s saliva and the friction was beautiful. Andrew can feel his libido coming back to life with every second that passed and it wasn’t doing him any favors that Steven kept rubbing against him in the most sinful of ways that was much too hard to resist.

“I’m so—” Andrew started, but couldn’t finish the sentence when he suddenly felt Steven’s hand on his throat. It had a gentle touch to it but was still firm. Fingers wrapping around him and slowly tightening, Andrew gasped when his airways were suddenly constricted.

“Are you really sorry?” Steven asks him, leaning in close that their lips touched as he spoke. Andrew could feel himself trying to breathe in every breath that left Steven. He could hear his own pulse quickening from Steven’s grasp, his throat stiffening and trying to break free from the hold.

But, it was hot. So mind-meltingly hot and Andrew should really not let his cock control him right now.

“ _ Steven, _ ” Andrew forced to say, his voice rasped, it was hard to talk when Steven’s other hand joined in and he started to choke the blond in earnest. Andrew didn’t want this to continue, he raised a hand again to try and pull Steven’s hands away from him, his other hand still gripping tight on the raven’s waist. “ _ Sto— _ ”

When he tried to push his lover’s hands away, Steven out-maneuvered him in a strength that Andrew didn’t even know the raven was capable of. Pushing his hips down harder as Steven used his body as leverage to push the blond down onto the bed. Andrew fell ungracefully, all the air being knocked out all the more from his lungs as he tried to gasp out to breathe.

His chest arched up, his hand trying again to push Steven away by the chest this time as his other hand clung tight to Steven’s waist, fingernails digging deep into the raven’s skin. He was holding tight onto his lover, nails marking up crescent red onto Steven. His ears were starting to ring and Andrew’s vision was slowly darkening.

And all of a sudden, Steven’s hands broke free from their hold on him and Andrew immediately gasped out for air. He’s red-faced and gasping out as much air as he could, but Steven seemed to have a different idea in mind when he leaned down and kissed Andrew hard. As if the raven hadn’t already tried to take his breathe  _ quite literally  _ earlier, now Steven was kissing all the air out of him. 

Andrew tried to push him away, tried to make Steven get off but he was weak and his sin was raging hard against Steven’s ass.

“You’re hard,” Steven observes in a murmur as he looks straight into Andrew’s green eyes “Do you like that slut? Is this what you did all day long in the asylum?”

The blond groans and he once again feels Steven’s hand on his throat, limiting the air again. “I hate you,” Steven tells him as his grip tightens and he starts to thrust down hard against Andrew’s hips. “Did you think of somebody else when you fucked me?” He inquires while grinding down harder “Did you see my face or was there somebody else?”

“Steven,” Andrew called out to him and he bucked his hips up, making Steven whimper. “I love you.”

“Love?” His laugh almost sounded maniacal, too much chagrin and bitterness evident in his voice. “Hearing you say that suddenly makes me want to vomit.”

“But, that’s probably all you want.” Steven states. As though his words weren’t confusing enough already to Andrew who was becoming light-headed from lack of air. Steven loosened his chokehold so one of his long limbs would stretch out to grab something from the bedside table. As soon as Steven had retrieved his item, his hold on Andrew’s throat tightened again.

It was a bottle of lube in Steven’s other hand.

“You used me for this? Didn’t you?” The raven eyes the bottle of lube in his hands, opening it before looking back at Andrew. “You’re just some dirty quiff.”

“I love you, Steven,” Andrew said again, barely able to voice out the words.

He felt Steven pour the lube onto his cock and Andrew’s body arched up against it, shivering and trying to find a coherent thought out of this. The lube was cold and it almost hurt him when Steven spilled more than enough of it on him, letting it make small pools on Andrew’s stomach. The blond quivers underneath him, and keeps his eyes on Steven, and  _ begs _ for the raven to forgive him.

“Do you say that to all the other whores you’ve fucked?”

Steven holds Andrew’s pleasure, adjusting it before he slides down onto the blond’s dick and engulfs him fully. Steven forces himself down, letting out broken pained moans as he goes down  _ and down  _ **_and down_ ** until he’s fully seated on top of Andrew.

Steven is tight against his libido, Andrew can feel his dick pulsating against the raven’s insides. Steven is warm and  _ fuck _ , he feels Steven’s slick hand go back to his throat and Andrew’s is getting harder from all the ministrations. He chokes and bucks his hips up, Steven is suddenly weak limbed and panting hard, he trembles on top of Andrew and he’s leaning his body down as though he couldn’t take the sudden intrusion inside him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Steven whimpers out, his legs are closing and he looks as though he bit off more than he can chew when Andrew got bigger inside him. “God, I  **_hate_ ** you,” Steven growls and suddenly, Andrew can’t breathe again.

“I hate you,  _ I hate you,  _ **_I hate you,_ ** ” Steven tells him, over and over again as he starts riding Andrew, sitting up on the bed as he bounces up and down against the blond’s cock, letting out moans of excruciating pain that made Andrew moan in pleasure.

His grip on Andrew’s throat loosened when he saw the blond looking as though he was going to pass out. He let go of the blond’s neck for a minute or two, letting Andrew breathe again. That was all it took for Andrew to regain some sense of consciousness as he immediately planted both hands on Steven’s waist, gripped him painfully, and started slamming his cock back in the raven as hard and fast as he can.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud, but Steven’s shouts  _ were  _ **_louder_ ** . It hurt him in the most deliciously amazing way that it got Steven closing his eyes in bliss. His fingers scratched against Andrew’s skin, now gripping tight at the juncture between Andrew’s neck and shoulder. “ _ I hate you,  _ **_fuck_ ** _ , I hate you, _ ” The raven repeated over and over again.

“I love you,” Andrew answered back as reverently as possible with his hoarse voice as he stared up at his lover. No matter how much Steven would hate him, Andrew would  _ always  _ **_adore him_ ** . “I love you, Steven.”

Hearing Andrew say words of affection made Steven grit his teeth in anger, his hands found purchase on Andrew’s throat again. He was far too dizzy with the pleasure now, but he needed to _show_ , he needed to make Andrew **_feel_** **_the anger that was gnawing at him_**.

“I. Hate. You!” Steven emphasized as he tried to choke the other, but he was overwhelmed. His body collapsed down onto Andrew’s own as he moaned and ended up surrendering to the pleasure of the blond’s cock hitting deep inside, hitting all his sensitive nerves, and making Steven cry out in wanton.

Andrew wrapped his arms around his beloved, keeping Steven close to him that there was barely any space between them. As though they were being molded into one.

Andrew kissed up at his cheek, letting his lips linger there as he kept pistoning inside Steven. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the raven clinging onto him and crying out in pleasure.

“I love you,” Andrew breathes out into Steven’s ear and the raven whimpers at the words of devotion. “Steven,  _ god _ ,  **_I love you._ ** ” He restates as Andrew’s thrusts become shallower and he groans, hitting deep into his lover one more time as Andrew trembles and cums deep inside Steven.


	11. The Preys

Three days of Steven not talking to him.

Three days of Steven giving him the cold shoulder as he looks at Andrew as though he were wishing the blond dead instead.

In the few days that remained before Christmas, Andrew had tried to console his lover. He had gifted him with all the presents he could think of, made him all the delicious sweets Andrew had learned back at the asylum and tried to give him all the hugs and kisses and affection he was allowed to give to the raven. 

But it all went to naught.

Hell could freeze overnight, but Steven would not spare one more glance at Andrew the way he did just days ago.

“Baby,” Andrew calls out when he finds Steven at their kitchen one day. The raven looks at him in utter disgust, the anger in his eyes still as evident like the night he set upon such sights on Andrew. The blond tried to reach out, to have his brother in his arms, and to soothe away all harsh emotions.

Yet, Steven slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” Steven states, plain and simple.

“This is getting out of hand,” Andrew says as he follows Steven who has started to stomp away from him. “Steven, let’s talk about this.”

“No!” The raven shouts, earning the attention of some of their staff who were trying to mind their own business and not get in the middle of the brother’s quarrel. “Stay away from me Andrew!” Steven shouts louder as he exits their house.

Andrew grabs a hold of Steven’s wrist and pulls the younger back towards him. “Don’t tell me to stay away!” He shouts back and Steven stares at him wide-eyed. They’re outside the entrance of their house, quarreling without a care in the world as to who might hear them. “You’re being immature and unreasonable!” He admits, starting to feel angry at Steven’s actions.

Steven lets out a scoff of disbelief, looking at Andrew offended. “Unreasonable? You think being angry at you for sleeping around with whores is unreasonable?!”

“So what do you want me to say!? I’m sorry?! I said it so already dozens of times!” Andrew retorts.

“It’s not about how many times you say sorry! It’s about you—”

“Boys!” Both men’s attention turned as they quietened down and looked towards the intruder of their conversation.

Their mother had just come home from her recent shopping spree and holiday out with her lady friends. 

She had come at the worse time possible.

“What is the meaning of this?” She inquires to both of them with an indignant huff, her high heels clicking loudly as she walked up the stairs, her beautiful white satin dress flowing along with the wind and hugging loosely on her shapely body. “Outside, in front of our house,  _ and _ loudly where the staff can hear? Have you both gone mad?” She scolds them.

“What are you two arguing about?” She asks as she crosses her arms against her chest and looks at both of her sons.

“Nothing,” Steven replies as he pulls his hand away from Andrew, glaring at the blond. “Andrew was just annoying me.” He explains as the raven coolly leaves the duo behind so that he can go and lock himself up in his room for the rest of the day.

Their mother looks at Andrew, glaring coldly at him as she says. “Do you want to go back to the asylum?”

Andrew glares back at her, not uttering a word.

“May I remind you that one word from me and your father won’t even hesitate to ship you back to your cage.” She tells him in a hostile tone. “Ever since you came here, you’ve been ruining our peaceful life and brought nothing but trouble.” She starts to walk away, turning her back on Andrew as she adds. “Stay away from Steven darling if you cherish what little freedom you have.” She says before closing the door on Andrew.

**& &&&**

Hunting.

One of the first few things Andrew had ever learned from his father. Ever since the blond could remember, survival was one of the most important lessons that his father had drilled into his head.  _ ‘The world is a vast forest Andrew, and you either become a prey or the predator.’  _ He can hear his father’s words echoing about within his thoughts, always ringing louder than any other ideas that would like to reach the surface of his mind.

“You make sure you’re the predator,” Andrew finishes the sentence that started within his head. His father had always told him that in his younger years when they went on hunting trips together. They had hunted everything that they were allowed to hunt, some even endangered from what Andrew remembers now.

But his father hadn’t cared; they were mere animals and training his son to become a man was a lot more important apparently.

Sometimes, the blond finds himself reminiscing fondly of old father-son memories.

Andrew cocks the hunting rifle he has in his own hands. Even when he was back at the Institute, his parents had still specifically ordered tutors to guide him in hunting. In Andrew’s opinion, the hunting rifle would have to be his favorite choice.

_ ‘It gives a quick and easy death,’  _ Andrew remembers the words he said to his father when he was young.

He moves further into the forest until he finds himself a good spot to lay low. His memories keep pouring out today and Andrew needs to focus. He’s suddenly seeing his father’s disapproving face lurking behind his eyes every time the blond closes his eyes, even if it’s only for a split second.

_ ‘Being soft will get you nowhere,’  _ His father replies back.

Hours.

Andrew has waited patiently in his position on the ground for hours. One of the techniques is to blend in as much as possible with your surroundings. This part of hunting calms him down, it’s his most favorite part of the whole ordeal if Andrew may be honest. In the stillness of the moment, a man in the wilderness, the prey running about without care for their lives at the moment.

It’s his favorite because, in those hours, there is peace.

Andrew hated having to kill in huntings. Animals weren’t like humans, they didn’t deserve to die out of the sport. Andrew in general had a deep dislike, a loathe, for hunting animals. Hence why his favorite is the rifle, it was clean, quick, and precise.

Andrew hated unnecessary suffering to those who didn’t deserve it.

A deer.

It treads carefully through the paths, coming into Andrew’s line of vision and he keeps still. The blond breaths in slowly, silently, as though his breath was part of the rustling of the wind that breezed by. His finger lingers by the trigger, remaining on stand by for the perfect moment.

The deer looks up, its dark doe eyes innocent and staring straight into Andrew’s direction.

He pulls the trigger.

**& &&&**

Steven receives a telephone call one day from the lawyers at Fahner & Co. The remaining documents that they would need to sign to nullify all other arrangements about the Extractor had been finalized and all that was needed for Steven’s presence there as well as the presence of a witness for the document signing.

Steven bit on his lower lip at the mention of a witness. He and Andrew had agreed that the blond would at least sign as a witness for the document, but now Steven wasn’t actually so sure at the moment if he even  _ wanted _ to be in the same room as Andrew. The two of them hadn’t been on the best of terms since that night. 

He hadn’t been able to forgive Andrew since finding out about his  _ disgusting _ past and the notion that Andrew would even think that Steven would do the same.

It makes him sick to the stomach just imagining Andrew kissing and touching somebody else, the idea that  _ somebody _ had seen and heard all the expressions and noises the blond would make at lovemaking. The very thought of it makes Steven’s blood boil and has his own hand tightening into knuckles, nails burrowing into the skin of his palms.

Steven shakes his head, trying to throw away all negative thoughts as he focused on the problem at hand. He can deal with Andrew later, all that Steven needed to think about right now was his mama’s invention. The raven would have to find another person to be his witness, but there was no one that came into mind.

_ ‘If only Ryan and Shane were here,’ _ Steven mused with a defeated sigh.

He’ll have to go tomorrow and think of a way to sign that official document without the need of any witnesses.

The next day, afternoon.

Steven had quietly told the staff to get his materials ready for his departure tomorrow. He’ll be away for the entire day, Steven is hoping he could escape without Andrew seeing him, then the raven would home free and safe. He needs a couple of hours ahead of Andrew to drive into the city, make quick changes to the documents with his lawyers, then race back home (preferably before it gets dark) so that he would have nothing to do with Andrew when it came to the Extractor’s files. 

Did Steven feel bad that he was going behind Andrew’s back? He did.

But would Steven’s pride allow him to be in the same room, much less to be driving inside a car with Andrew for hours? Definitely no.

He dresses up for the lawyer’s meeting, sneaking his way into the garage as he told the staff to ready everything for him. Quietly, Steven opened the doors to their garage so he can drive away from Andrew.

Yet, the moment the door had opened, his brother was already leaning his back against the driver’s door of their convertible, dressed up as impeccably as Steven and looking like he himself was ready to go out as well.

Steven bit his tongue, glaring at the blond. 

Andrew stood up straight, looking back at Steven. “I hope you weren’t thinking of going to the firm without me?”

Steven rolled his eyes as a response, ignoring Andrew as he walked to the driver’s seat without a word. Yet, as he tried to open the door, Andrew’s hand grabbed a hold of his wrist, stopping him.

“Let go of me,” Steven stated, simple and easy as he glared at the blond.

Andrew sighed, shaking his head in dismay. “Steven, we need to at least call a truce for today,” Steven pulled his hand away and Andrew let go of him. The blond didn’t want to fight Steven today, they had more important matters to take care of right now. “Just for today, please.” It sounded as though Andrew was the one who needed the Extractor’s documents more than Steven who had inherited it from his mama.

“Fine,” Steven quipped as he opened the car door. “But, I’m driving and I don’t want you sitting next to me.”

The blond beamed when Steven had finally listened to him again, at least just this once, this was one of the few things that Andrew can actually do right. He at least wanted to make sure that Steven’s problems will all be taken care of.

“Thank you,” Andrew said and was only met with an angry tsk from Steven.

The duo drove to the city in relative silence. Andrew knew his place and knows not to anger Steven while driving. Although they had spent a good month, almost two together now, Andrew wasn’t exactly sure of Steven’s talent when it came to driving and arguing with someone from the back. He had never been the person to be directed of the raven’s anger, not once even when they were children had Andrew even seen the younger become angry.

Except for that one time.

Andrew still remembers that as though it had only happened yesterday.

They arrived at the firm of Fahner & Co. in a short time, it seems that Steven was adamant about making the time he spends with Andrew as little as possible. It did sting the blond that Steven was still being hostile with him, but for now, Andrew would at least tread carefully so as to win himself back into the raven’s good graces.

They entered the firm, welcomed by the friendly masks of lawyers who were eager to please the brothers. Business as per usual, if the father was giving more responsibilities to the sons then the lawyers were trying to charm both Steven and Andrew to work with them more. The more pleased the brothers are with the outcome of the documents, then that would mean more business with them in the future.

None of them had seemed to even be up to date with the news that the family was slowly becoming bankrupt and Steven was stealing away the last source dollar making equipment the Ilnyckyj’s had. But then again, stealing also made it sound wrong. 

How could you steal something that was rightfully yours in the first place?

With the documents signed and finished, copies added to both the firm and Andrew, Steven carrying the originals with him in a bag he had brought. Steven paid a handsome sum to them, promising more business deals in the future. Steven smiled and talked in the most charming of ways Andrew had never seen.

Steven is a quick learner and Andrew himself feels proud in knowing that the raven had picked up a thing or two from him in the past visits they had done in the firm.

As they left the firm, Andrew tried to sneak his way back into sitting at the front seat with Steven. Maybe their little charade from earlier had calmed the raven down a little. Maybe Steven would be more willing to talk now after just conversing with a couple of masked charlatans who only know honeyed-words laced with venom; with the cure to said venom being promised business deals.

“Back,” Steven said in a monotonous voice.

Andrew looked up and saw that the earlier smile from Steven’s features had been replaced with a scowl now. “Don’t even think about it.”

A sigh. 

Andrew decided not to push his luck and accepted his fate of being banished in the backseat once again. He guesses that he was lucky enough anyway that Steven was gracious enough to have endured being with him for a couple of hours. 

Andrew should try to be content with his life as much as possible for now.

The drive back home was filled with a heavy atmosphere, Andrew could feel the tension wafting in the air between him in Steven. It seems as though the raven was at the last straw with his patience and Andrew isn’t exactly sure how to remedy this.

“Why did you do that?” Steven inquired, breaking through the silence as Andrew observed him gripping tighter at the steering wheel.

“Do what?” The blond answered back coolly, trying to pacify whatever it was that was ruminating harshly in the raven’s thoughts.

“Come with me,” Steven said with gritted teeth, although from the way he spoke Andrew also knows that there is a deeper topic here that the raven would like to discuss. Maybe he didn’t feel like opening pandora’s box yet. “I told the maids to be as discreet as possible.”

Andrew shrugged. “It’s easy enough to persuade them to talk. Besides, I am also aware that the firm was supposed to call us soon regarding the documents. It isn’t hard to put two and two together.”

He could feel the car’s speed accelerating and for a moment, Andrew wondered if it was the sanest thing to be talking to Steven right now while he was behind the wheel. He at least wanted to trust the raven though, to believe that Steven had control of his own anger.

“You should’ve just minded your own beeswax.” Steven retaliated with rancor.

“I just want what’s best for you,” Andrew admitted melancholically. 

A chortle, a soft chortle of disbelief. Steven covered his lips with the palm of his hand, face plagued with a look of qualm and doubt. “I hate you.” He whispers so softly, as though Steven was so tired of saying it. 

“I love you,” Andrew answers back instead.

Suddenly, the car comes to a sudden halt and Andrew has to brace himself to the back of the front seat and hold on tight. He feels his heart suddenly race and Andrew is quickly looking over to Steven as soon as the car was safely immobile. 

“Steven?!” Andrew shouted, reaching out to the raven yet before he could even do so, Steven was already leaning back, trying to force himself between the small spaces so that he could wrap both arms around Andrew and pull him in for a kiss. 

It was dizzying, intoxicating, but nonetheless, it made Andrew feel as though everything in the world was finally alright again.

He grabbed a handful of obsidian locks and pulled Steven closer, as impossibly close as he can. It had been  _ days _ since Andrew had last touched and held the younger,  **_days_ ** since Andrew was finally able to have Steven in his arms again.

The kiss, fleeting as it may have felt, Andrew had to chase Steven’s lips when he pulled back and Andrew panted hard as though Steven had knocked all the air out of him.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive,” Steven said, panting hard the same as Andrew as he kissed the blond over and over again, hungry for the feel of sweet lips against his own. “I still hate you,” He said out of breath, but looking at Andrew as fondly as though the blond had given him the moon and the stars.

“I know, I know,” Andrew replies back as he caresses Steven’s cheeks ever so gently, so softly, as though Andrew were afraid Steven would change his mind and take it all back, his unuttered sadness. He kisses the raven deeply, lingering and cherishing every second. “I love you.”

Steven smiles, genuine this time and Andrew keeps the image of it safe in his heart. “I love you too.”

They drive back to their home in a comfortable silence this time, Steven still driving but his other hand was intertwined with Andrew’s who was allowed to sit at the front passenger seat again. It seems as though that giving Steven some space had paid off, being gentle and loving with the raven was always the only way to get back in his good graces.

As they had arrived back at the mansion, there was an eerie silence within the confines of their home though. The place was quiet, although the hour was late and the staff could have well bid their day’s work good-bye and had retreated to the safety of their own homes, there was still something much more sinister that seemed to have been lurking about in the halls.

It was a queer atmosphere, to have cleared the air between him and Steven yet the moment they arrive home, there was yet another shift within their place.

The manor was dark, quiet, and most of all it felt as though not a soul was inside. Steven and Andrew entered quietly through the front door, whispering to one another of secrets that only the walls of their home should know about.

As they came to the halls, the light of their home’s drawing-room was open. It seemed to be the only place within the entire vicinity that radiated light.

“Somebody must’ve forgotten to close it,” Steven said in a hushed tone, fingers still intertwined with Andrew as they both walked closer to the doors that were slightly ajar. 

“The staff is becoming more and more careless,” Andrew grunts in displeasure instead. “Just because it’s Christmas soon—” He opens the door and they find their mother, seated at one of the chairs in her long pink nightgown.

She’s holding a glass of whiskey in her hand, red lipstick on her lips as though she weren’t dressed for the night. Her soft golden curls rested against her shoulders, legs crossed, and looking as though she was waiting for them.

“Have a nice night out of town boys?” She inquired in a suspicious, but silken voice.

Steven curled his fingers and held them tighter to Andrew’s. With the way their mother’s eyes narrowed down on their hands, the action did not go unnoticed.

“Yes, we went out to do some Christmas shopping mother,” Andrew answered for both of them, letting Steven hide behind the blond.

“Christmas shopping,” She echoed out his words as her eyes gazed upon the amber liquid of her glass. “When it’s just two days before Christmas itself.”

“Yes.” Andrew quipped. “I forgot to do them, been busy recently and Steven helped me out.”

The answer seemed to have infuriated her, making their mother shatter the glass in her hands down to the floor. Steven held his breath, his other hand holding onto Andrew now as well.

“Darling,” She replied back, smiling. “Why would you lie to your mother like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“These walls,” She mentioned, gesturing with her index finger the panels of their drawing-room. “If they could talk, the stories they could tell.” She fixes her gaze to the four panels this time, looking at them wistfully. 

“I’m sure they could,” Andrew retaliates, his glare deepening.

“But, why talk to walls when you have the staff to fill your ears with all the stories you could possibly hear.” Their mother adds and she looks to her boys, a look of disgust in her eyes. Most of them directed to Andrew.

“It’s hard to find good staff nowadays,” Andrew answers back coolly. “All the gossips they come up with.”

“Gossip,” She repeats the word, laughing in disbelief. “You call it gossip.” She stands up from her chair and stares down at Andrew with revulsion. “I see that taking your own brother to bed with you is a very creative kind of gossip.”

A scowl tries to crawl its way to his features and Andrew has to force himself to push it back, but it was already evident in his eyes that their mother had caught them and the blond was not in the least bit happy about it.

“Like I said, creative. You should replace them with better ones who won’t talk about such horrible lies.” 

“I’ve had enough of your games!” She screams aghast, blood-curdling, and ringing through the halls of their house. “Do you not understand how vile this is?!”

Andrew doesn’t reply anymore, only looks at their mother with a stern gaze.

“Your father,” She continues, her fingers curling against her red lips in panic. “Oh, the scandal.” There’s a sob in between her words, her eyes teary. “What have you done to this family Andrew?”

“I never did anything wrong,” He challenges. “This family is wrong.”

“Oh, of course, it’s always the family,” She mockingly agrees. “Then as you know, as I and your father have discussed, you’re not staying here anymore.”

“What?” 

“Yes, after getting a call from his lawyers, it seems that there’s also been a recent change in his documents.” She tells them, looking over to Steven in betrayal this time. “He’s coming home today, already making arrangements for your departure.”

“You can’t do this!” Steven shouts this time, stepping in front of Andrew as he protects him from their mother. “You can’t take Andrew away again!”

“Oh, dear, sweet, Steven,” Their mother coos, reaching out a hand to touch the raven, but Steven immediately slaps her hand away from him.

She retreats her hand away, holding it close to her chest as she looks to Steven in utter shock and betrayal.

“You and father can’t do this to him!” Steven defends against Andrew who had gone silent and stoic behind him.

“He’s already brainwashed you,” She reasons to the raven, spurious concern dripping from her voice. “Darling, this is why Andrew has to go back to the Institute.”

“He’s not! Stop lying—” 

And as Steven spoke, Andrew had moved from behind him. It was an action that took place for only a split second, Andrew diminishing the spaces between him and their mother. He pulled from behind him, the Remington knife that he had bought and kept with him at all times. His action happening within a flash, swift as he hit the bottom of his knife’s handle at their mother’s head.

The hit was hard enough to make her fall down on the ground, blacking out for a few seconds. “Steven,” She gasped out, trying to crawl away from Andrew. “Help,” She pleaded as she reached for the raven’s shoes in her vision.

Steven kneeled down, taking off the tie he wore as their mother looked up at him .”You really need to shut up sometimes.”


	12. The Predators

It was almost midnight by the time Mr. Ilnyckyj had arrived at his home. Initially, he hadn’t even planned to come home before Christmas. Their investors were leaving one by one, employees being terminated and let go because of the continued financial losses. He had gone to the main branch of their company so that he may have a meeting with fellow CEO’s about the future of the company.

He was supposed to be at a hotel drinking his problems away when a call from one of their lawyers came to him. One of his trusted lawyers from Fahner & Co. had contacted him, finding it odd that his sons were suddenly the ones doing the business dealings. 

It all came crashing down when news of the Extractor was now still legally and even more secure within Steven’s name.

The house was dark and seemingly empty by the time he had arrived. Mr. Ilnyckyj quickly entering their home and going over to the drawing-room where he and his wife had agreed to talk with the boys. He could see the light from the room, but what he did not expect was to hear the sounds of pained muffled gasps and slashes.

He opened the door, fearing the worst as the nightmare laid out in front of him.

His wife was on the floor, gagged with a blue-now reddening tie, her hands and legs were bound with ropes. Beside her, their son Andrew was slowly peeling the skin on her arms away, expertly as from what he can see from the years of practice he had taught him. His wife looks to him and pleads for help, tears straining her reddening eyes.

“Father, you’re here,” Steven says this time as he walks over to the other man.

“What have you done—” Their father couldn’t even finish his sentence when all of a sudden, a knife was plunged deep into his stomach.

The man gasped, immediately pulling away from Steven who only grabbed him and pushed the knife in deeper. “Steven,” Their father called out as he could hear his wife’s muffled screams intensify. “What have you… What...” He found it hard to think as he slowly fell down on the ground, his blood immediately pooling on the floor.

“Perfect position,” Andrew comments as he moves next to Steven so he could kiss the raven’s cheek. “You have a knack for this.”

“You,” Their father points to Andrew. “You did this, you poisoned him.” He pants as their father try to apply pressure on his wound with his hand but to no avail, he was losing blood quickly. “I never should’ve let you out of that asylum.”

“Now now father,” Steven soothes as he crouches down so he and their father were at eye-level. “We can’t have you doing that now, can’t we?”

“Steven,” Their father reaches out to the raven, grasping his hand. “You shouldn’t listen to Andrew,” He tries to explain, barely even lucid now as he keeps trying to gasp for air. “Steven, you’re in danger.”

“Danger?”

“Andrew,” He forces to voice out. “Your parents, he killed them.”

“Oh, father,” Steven replies back as he holds the old man’s hands together. “Andrew didn’t kill my parents.”

Their father looks up at Steven and looks at him in horror.

“I did.” 

_ ‘Ten-year-old Andrew is walking his way back to his parent’s home, his shoes are muddy, and his clothes dirty from having to play out in the fields with Steven. It was already nearing dark and if his parents caught him again at spending another night at the Lim’s, they would surely punish him by not allowing him and Steven to meet anymore. He had walked barely a mile away when Andrew had suddenly realized that his bag was lighter than usual. He checked his belongings and found that the knife his father had gifted him was missing. _

_ “Oh no, Father will be angry at me if I lose that knife!” Andrew said in horror, immediately running back to the Lim’s home. _

_ “Steven!” Andrew shouted as he opened their front door. He found it rather odd that there was nobody to greet him, not even Steven who was usually running about at their home or the younger boy’s father who they usually saw was relaxing by their fireplace.  _

_ But Andrew paid no mind to it, having more pressing concerns. “Steven!” Andrew called out to his friend again, his heart racing with the possibility of accidentally losing his knife. The blond went up to the second floor, looking frantically for the raven-haired friend. “I need your help finding my knife! Did I leave it here?” He shouted, his words reverberating throughout the entire household. _

_ “Ste—” He stopped, hearing an eerie sound of stab _ **_,_ ** _ st _ **_ab, stab._ **

_ Andrew arched up an inquisitive brow at the queer sound he’s hearing. _

_ Splatter. Crunch. _

**_Stab, stAB, STAB._ **

_ “Steven?” His voice is lower now, fear evident in them as Andrew with shaky legs followed the sound. _

_ It came from down the hall, just straight to where he knows the bathroom is. Andrew gulped, clutching tight at his bag as the blond reached out to open the slightly ajar door. He peeked one green eye against the space and what he saw made all the blood in his system run cold. _

_ Steven is on top of his papa, stabbing the man repeatedly at his chest as tears stream down his cheeks. His face is splattered in sanguine and there’s a look of pure abhorrence within his eyes.  _

_ Andrew had never seen that much hatred in anyone’s eyes before. _

_ “Steven!” Andrew shouted as he immediately grabbed a hold of the other’s hands and tried to stop him from murdering his own papa. “Steven! Stop it!” _

_ “No! Let go of me! Let go of me!” Steven screamed back as he pushed Andrew away from him to continue planting the knife over and over again at his papa’s chest. “He hurt mama!” Steven said as he plunged the knife deeper into the old man’s chest. “He hurt mama! He hurt her!” He cried out, nearly choking on his own tears. “He hurt me!” _

_ “Steven!” Andrew shouted as he pushed the raven off of his papa. Steven was already weak from having to exert tremendous effort against his papa, his body weakly falling to the side as Andrew examined the body on the ground. “Mr. Lim!” Andrew called out, watching the man’s face that stared up at the ceiling with a hollowness in his eyes. Andrew can’t hear him breathe and the blond feared the worse. Immediately, Andrew leaned his head down against Mr. Lim’s chest and tried to hear his heartbeat. Nimble, shaky hands groped around the old man’s chest. As to Andrew’s horror, his fingers kept slipping inside holes on Mr. Lim’s chest and stomach. _

_ He had even accidentally cut his finger against a fractured bone. _

_ Steven was still crying on the floor beside them and as Andrew’s eyes traveled down his form, he could see the knife he was looking for in Steven’s hands. _

_ “Steven,” Andrew called for the other, moving over to his best friend as he held the raven in his arms. “Steven, Steven, it’s alright.” He said against his own better judgment. This definitely did not look alright, but Andrew wouldn’t abandon his best friend Steven. _

_ “Here, give it to me,” Andrew said as he took his knife back from Steven, who weakly let go of it. “Steven, we need to—” _

_ A scream echoed throughout the house and as the two children looked up, they could see Mrs. Lim looking at them in horror. _

_ “What did you—” She couldn’t finish her sentence, looking at her son and Andrew who were sharing a knife in their hands. “You killed—” _

_ “Mama,” Steven called out, but immediately she ran away, screaming and Steven immediately sprinted after her. Andrew himself had to chase after the two of them, his knife clutched within his hand. _

_ “No! Stay away from me!” Steven’s mama cried out as she hurried down the stairs. _

_ “Mama!” Steven shouted. _

_ In one split second, Mrs. Lim’s foot slipped from one of the steps. Steven was able to see before him his mama going down the flight of stairs, her body making cacophonous noises of  _ **_thud, thUD, THUD_ ** _ until her head smashed against the stand of the stair’s handle, resulting in a loud-sounding  _ **_CRACK_ ** _ from her neck. _

_ “Mama!” The raven called out to his mama as he ran down the stairs with Andrew following in suite. Steven held his mama in his arms, shaking her violently as he took hold of her head.  _

_ Steven screamed, seeing her bone protruding from her neck with her head bloody. Her eyes are red with sanguine, cruor spilling against the floor as the life from her squirted out in a ringing sound that made Steven scream and cry louder. _

_ “Steven!” Andrew immediately wrapped his best friend in his arms, pulling Steven away from the corpse.  _

_ “Mama! Mama!” Steven cried out as he tried to reach for her. _

_ “Steven!” Andrew shook the other until Steven was looking at him. “It’s going to be alright,” He said with a strong determination in his eyes and voice. “It’s going to be alright,” He repeated as he gave his knife back to Steven and the other took it from Andrew, gazing at the blond with a look of pure fragility and vulnerability in them. “I promise.” ’ _

Steven now sat on top of Andrew’s lap, kissing him as they held each other close.

They’re still in the drawing-room, reveling in each other’s presence and drinking their fill of one another. They had already dealt with their most  _ recent problem.  _ Their mother lays limp and dead close to the couches, Andrew had taken his time in torturing her, especially after he found out from Steven that her touches had grown less motherly over the years. Her arms skinned, her eyes hollowed, her teeth smashed, and her ribs ripped open so that Andrew could pull out organs and intestines for his amusement.

The idea of exposing her for the bitch she was on the inside made for quite a laugh for him and Steven.

Her intestines trail over close to their father, whom they had the pleasure of giving a show of torturing his wife in front of him. Andrew had taught Steven well of aiming perfectly where to puncture a wound for their father, keeping him alive only long enough to watch them work as he bleeds out while bound.

And now, they’re by the fireplace, basking in the heat it provided. The corpses around them had grown cold and the duo wasn’t really in the mood yet to dispose of them.

“We should hurry before day breaks,” Steven murmurs against Andrew’s lips, kissing him as his hands lay flat against the blond’s chest, moving and caressing him while Steven indolently rubs and thrusts his hips against Andrew’s.

The blond groans, a hearty chortle escaping him as he places light butterfly kisses against Steven’s lips, then at his chin, and jawline. “We really should,” Andrew agrees as his palms hold onto Steven’s derrière and pull him closer. He can feel the raven’s hands traveling up to his nape, fingers brushing along the short blond locks on the back of his neck, the action makes Andrew shiver in delight. “We need to get rid of-” his breath hitches and Andrew couldn’t help but thrust his hips back up when a particular touch of Steven’s bulge rubs against his that made him want to chase the pleasure.

Steven whimpers, quivering on top of Andrew as he holds on tighter to golden locks. “Please Andrew,” Steven pleads and how could he resist such sweet words coming from Steven?

“What do you want baby?” He inquires as he looks up at his beloved. “Tell me what you want angel.”

“I want you,” Steven susurrates softly to his lips, one hand moving down and Andrew could feel the raven’s fingers unfixing the button and zippers of his pants. Andrew sighs into the touch, completely mesmerized by the image of Steven who looks at him fondly with half-lidded eyes.

“You have me.” Andrew starts to unfix Steven’s pants as well. His hand palms through the boxers underneath and Steven’s hips arch up against his touch. He looks absolutely sublime above Andrew, the very epitome of perfection.

If there was ever anything angelic in this world, Andrew would have to say that it was Steven.

The light that radiates from the fireplace highlights the softness of Steven’s features, his plush velvety lips, the freckles that adorn his cheeks, his eyes that Andrew could get lost in for hours. Andrew was far too bewitched by Steven that when he felt the other’s fingers wrap around his pleasure, Andrew closed his eyes at the sudden elation.

“I want you, Andrew.” Steven kisses his lips, stroking down on his libido at a slow pace. Slowly, Andrew can feel the raven’s kisses wander down, to his jaw, to his neck, until they end up at his collarbone where Andrew can feel his lover suck a lovebite onto his skin. “Can I please?”

“Anything you want angel,” He says gravelly, full of fondness. 

Steven smiles up at him before he gets off of Andrew then, kneels down as he spreads Andrew’s legs apart. Steven makes space for himself in-between the blond’s legs, his hand still stroking the other’s libido, and Steven giggles to himself at the sight. Slowly, the raven leans in to kiss at the tip, making Andrew groan.

Andrew cards his fingers through dark locks, holding Steven’s head gently as he lets the other set the pace. He feels Steven’s lips open up to take him in and Andrew moans at the feeling of that hot wet cavern. Steven leisurely takes in his cock, inch by inch, and when half of him was inside of Steven, he can feel the other hollow out his cheeks, sucking hard and letting his tongue lavish Andrew’s dick.

“Fuck!” Andrew curses, his grip tightening on Steven’s hair that made the other whimper. “You’re doing so good Steven, so perfect for me angel, baby,” The loving nicknames just keep pouring out and Andrew feels the warmth from his chest travel throughout the entirety of his body. He lazily thrusts up into Steven’s mouth and he sees his lover close his eyes at the action.

Andrew feels the head of his length hit the back of Steven’s throat and a guttural sound of pleasure escapes from the blond. Steven swallows him in more and the sudden tightness is making Andrew lose his mind, it’s too risqué,  _ too  _ **_much_ ** , that Andrew just wants to lavish Steven, to worship him from head to toe and let the other know how much Andrew  **_craves_ ** for him.

Andrew pulls at Steven’s hair, gently as his other hand cups Steven’s jaw to make him let go and lookup. Steven’s eyes are dark with wanton, like looking into an abyss that Andrew could drown in as he knows those eyes look at him with adoration. Slowly, Steven’s lips move up and he lets Andrew’s cock go with a pop.

Andrew shivers at the sight of it.

“Come’ere,” Andrew softly tugs his lover close to him, kissing Steven and loving the mixed taste of both of them in the raven’s mouth. The blond hauls the other back to him, making Steven sit back on his lap. He closes the spaces between them, letting their sins rub against one another. 

The moan that left Steven was silvery and high-pitched, sounding beautiful as Andrew wrapped a hand on both of their cocks and started stroking them. He spits on their dicks, wetting them to lessen the dry friction and it got Steven quivering on top of him, mewling and pleading for more as the raven wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew humps up, meeting Steven’s thrusts. “God, I want to make love to you,” Andrew admits and the words made Steven look at him with a tenderness that Andrew cherishes.

“Please,” Steven tells him and all Andrew wants to do is give him the world and everything that his beloved could ever want.

He chuckles though, amused and enamored. “No lube angel,” Andrew replies back with a kiss as he starts to thrust harder against Steven. “It’s gonna hurt again.”

“But, I want you,” He could hear Steven whine and it’s endearing in its own ways. Steven fidgets on top of him, obviously wanting things to go his way, he’s spoiled like that and Andrew had always indulged him for as long as he can remember. “We can do it like last time.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Andrew sighs as he rubs the tip of their noses together affectionately. “You deserve better than that baby,” He tells the raven truthfully. “I promise, later,” He continues off as Andrew wraps his arms around Steven and manhandles him.

Steven draws in a sharp breath when Andrew suddenly decides to change their positions. He’s still gentle though, holding the raven in his arms as he lays him down on the floor supine. Steven’s back rests on their plush red carpet, Andrew carefully and as much as possible, not letting the spaces between them grow wider, always keeping each other’s bodies close to one another.

“Drew!” Steven twines and there’s a pout on his lips that the blond kisses.

“You’ll get my cock later angel,” Andrew thrusts against Steven again, their cocks grazing against each other that it makes both of them moan, making Steven arch up against Andrew. “I promise,”

“Please, please,” Steven continues to cry out. “Andrew, baby,” Steven clutches at the shirt Andrew wore and pulls him impossibly closer. He spreads his legs out wide for the other, eventually wrapping them around the blond’s waist so that he can lock his ankles behind him and pull his lover closer to him, nearly diminishing all space between them.

“I got you, angel.” Andrew continues to stroke their dicks, stroking faster and faster and letting the pressure and warmth build in. “Are you close baby?” He inquires, pistoning his hips harder and harder against Steven until the blond was close to just rutting against his lover.

Steven nods his head, eyes closed as he makes the most beautiful noises that just keep on tipping Andrew closer and closer to the edge. Steven is showing his neck, all taut muscles and just  _ begging _ to be marked. Andrew sucks a lovebite on his beloved’s neck and that was just the thing that made Steven lose it.

Steven holds onto him tighter, his back arching up beautifully towards Andrew as he moans out the blond’s name in heated passion. Andrew feels Steven’s warm cum against his own hot throbbing cock, coating it all the more against their clothes.

Andrew bites against Steven’s skin, hard enough for it to border between pleasure and pain as Andrew’s own moans are muffled out. He cums just seconds after Steven, feeling the other spasm underneath him deliciously that Andrew has half the mind to keep thrusting forward and milking the other for all he’s worth, to wring out a second orgasm if he can.

But Andrew controls himself from the temptation.

_ ‘Another time,’ _ He thinks to himself.

Andrew lets Steven go, looking over him as he gazes at the beauty of it all. Steven looking utterly debauched, his hair is a mess, his clothes crumpled, and there’s a beautiful afterglow to him with his cheeks flushed red, and his skin glistening alluringly with a thin sheen of sweat.

He looks absolutely breathtaking and Andrew is finding it hard to remind himself that they both still have an errand to run.

“Promise after we take care of the bodies?” Steven asks him with a cheeky smile as he looks up at Andrew, still panting, still dazzling.

“I’ll make love to you all you want.” Andrew seals the promise with a kiss.

_ ‘Andrew is at home, waiting for his father at his study. The events after the death of Steven’s parents had taken a huge toll on their family. His mother had grown cold and distant to him lately, looking at the blond with a look of horror and disgust plastered upon her features. His father on the other hand had been so forlorn ever since the tragedy. _

_ Andrew understands it all, his mother, no matter how disgusting, loved Mr. Lim. And his father, none the wiser, loved Mr. and Mrs. Lim like they were family. _

_ Or at least, that’s what Andrew would like to believe. _

_ “Why did you do it, son?” His father asks, sounding tired and broken. “Why?” _

_ “Father?” Andrew is looking at him in puzzlement, not understanding it all. Andrew wishes their talk would end soon, he would very much like to go back to Steven’s room and comfort the younger. His parents had so graciously let Steven take up residence at their home, they act as his guardians now. _

_ Under normal circumstances, Andrew would be elated at always having Steven be with him now. But recently, Steven had been too depressed and woeful. Andrew didn’t mind though, he knows what happened, he doesn’t mind spending every single day comforting Steven. _

_ A sudden harsh smash of his father’s fist against the desk table alerted Andrew, making the small boy cowering in fear. His father had been angry recently, the blond is starting to think that maybe the root of his father’s anger was coming from him. Andrew keeps to himself, nearly folding himself into a small ball but resisting as much as he could.  _

_ If there was anything his father would hate the most right now would be to see his son in bad posture. Andrew tries as hard as he can to stay still, even when he feels his entire body tremble. _

_ “I know I said that we are predators,” His father starts and Andrew urges himself to keep quiet as much as possible. “That we will take care of our preys.” _

_ “I know I said that the Lims…” His father drawls out, shaking his head in disappointment. _

_ “Why Andrew?” His father asks again and since he had mentioned the Lims, Andrew is starting to think that he’s gotten angry at the blond because he hadn’t stopped Steven properly from undoing that incident. _

_ “I… I’m sorry father,” Andrew cries out, tears spilling from his eyes. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Wipe your eyes boy! You’re a man! Act like one!” His father’s voice booms through the entire room and Andrew immediately wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks, fearing more punishment to come to him if he were not to immediately obey his father. _

_ The blond hiccups, he tries hard to stifle down his noises but to no avail. He’s so  _ **_afraid._ **

_ “What have you done,” His father continues as he shakes his head and walks to the window of his room, just behind the desk. “This wasn’t how I planned it, it’s too soon.” _

_ ‘Too soon?’ The words echo about in Andrew’s head and he looks up to his father in question. He wants to say the words but his lips tremble and his throat is constricting, barely able to formulate a sound close to a word. _

_ “You’ve disappointed me, Andrew,” His father states. “You’re not the hunter I taught you to be.” _

_ Bafflement. Confusion. _

_ All of them burrow deeper inside the child’s head as he stares up at his father. “If only you listened!” The man says in frustration, his hand shaking in ire. “If you were smart enough, you would’ve listened!” _

_ Andrew is slowly grasping to a conclusion and he’s fearing the worse, that this may have been what his parents had perceived instead. _

_ “We would’ve gotten rid of them! We could have had it all!” His father continues. “If we had just waited if you had just  _ **_listened!_ ** _ ” _

_ “But now it’s too late,” All of a sudden, his voice is calm and his father’s hands tuck behind him, grasping one another as though that’s the only way he can restrain himself. “Mrs. Lim is gone and so will her plans for the Extractor. The final model will never be finished, we only have the one that’s a prototype.” _

_ He’s hoping that his father would explain further. Andrew can barely even comprehend the reason for his father’s anger, and now he was going on babbling about something called an Extractor from Steven’s mother. Everything is happening way too fast and Andrew feels as though he’s barely even grasping at straws here. _

_ “Father, please, I’ll do better-”  _

_ “Hush boy! When did I ever tell you to talk when adults are speaking?!” His father chastises him and Andrew immediately shuts up and lowers his head in apology.  _

_ Mr. Ilnyckyj looks behind him and watches his son. His son who’s disgraced and besmirched the family name. _

_ How will they ever recover from this?  _

_ At least he knows that they have enough money to cover up the news. _

_ “If only we could have blamed it all on Steven, this would have been better,” He tsk’s and Andrew looks up at his father with wide-eyes, dread filling Andrew’s system. “But what child would kill his own parents? Absurd. The boy’s far too weak to have done any of that.” He grumbles and mutters to himself as Andrew listens closely. “Instead of locking you up in an Institute, we could have had Steven there instead.” _

_ Horror. _

_ Pure unadulterated horror and rage suddenly filled up within Andrew’s tiny body as he stared at his father. He never would’ve thought he’d ever heard those words from the one person he had looked up to the most. Something within Andrew stirred and snapped at his father’s words. _

_ The idea of Steven being locked far away with no one made Andrew’s vision go dark. _

_ “Andrew, do you think Steven would have even been able to handle a knife?” His father inquires, but the blond isn’t listening to him anymore. “You both spend a great amount of time together, he may have learned and picked up a thing or two from you.” He’s correct in that part, Andrew thinks his father may be a tad bit slow and for once, the blond is glad for his father’s obliviousness to Steven’s innocence. _

_ “There may be a way,” He suggests contemplatively. “We could make this problem go away, have the best psychologists-” _

_ Andrew grabs the treasured knife his father displays on top of his desk table, unsheathing it from its cover. The blond takes the desk lamp and throws it out the window, scaring his own father into a scream. _

_ Andrew points the knife at his father, glaring down at the man in pure ire. _

_ He doesn’t know what his father sees in him, but he sees the fear in his own father’s eyes. _

_ And maybe, just maybe, his father saw the murder in Andrew’s own.’ _

They’re at the church of St. Ignacious, everyone dawned in black for the funeral of Mr. Ilnyckyj Sr. 

It was a car crash as per the news of their town. The police had collected pieces of evidence, no signs of foul play they said. Mr. Ilnyckyj had crashed his car into a cliff in an attempt of suicide. The business was not going along as smoothly as it did before, the old man had lost his touch. And to make matters worse, his wife had just left him due to an affair.

The missus was quite well-known to have some promiscuity within her body, everybody in her social circles of so-called friends had gossiped away as soon as the news broke out. A witness told the police that the missus was seen boarding a flight out of the country, hand in hand with a noticeably young and handsome man that looked to be much younger than her.

The funeral was arranged just after the Christmas holidays, the Ilnyckyj’s were an established and well-known family, the police had to look into them even when it was Christmas. Luckily for them, Steven and Andrew had provided all pieces of evidence quickly to make their jobs easier and for preparations to transact as smoothly and as quickly as possible.

The duo was in mourning, Steven more so than Andrew who was crying while being interviewed by the police. They told the entire story of their father suddenly driving out late into the night, just a day before Christmas. That Andrew and Steven had just come home from a trip out of town when they found their mother’s letter by the decorative desk at their foyer. How their father had immediately come home hours later in an attempt to surprise the family.

They remembered their father looking heart-broken, shutting himself away in his study room to drink out his sorrows. 

Then later into the night, Steven was awoken by the sound of one of their cars purring loudly. The raven had woken up Andrew, quickly making the blond help him as they tried to chase after their father to no avail.

Everyone in town sympathized with them for the sudden tragedy that struck the household.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents,” Ryan tells both Steven and Andrew, offering his condolences to the family. His family had just come back to town when the news immediately came to him. Ryan never would’ve imagined that a week and a half away from his home was enough time for such drastic events to happen. “The Bergaras offer their condolences.”

“Thanks, Ryan.” Steven wraps the other in a tight hug, missing his best friend. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Andrew says as well as he shakes Ryan’s hand as soon as his hug with Steven ended. “I’m sorry that you immediately had to spend your time at a funeral just after the holidays.”

“Not at all!” Ryan replies back. “I’m here for both of you if you ever need it.” He places a reassuring hand on Steven’s shoulder and he could see the raven visibly relax under the touch. Ryan smiles sadly before his gaze turns to elsewhere.

There are lots of people now coming inside the church. Ryan’s attention is directed for a split second in hopes of seeing another familiar face.

“Ryan?” Steven calls out to the other.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Ryan apologizes as he pulls his hand away from Steven. He searches through the waves of people again, a horrible feeling settling in his gut as he doesn’t find the person he’s looking for. “Shane’s really been missing after the holiday break began huh?”

Steven takes both of Ryan’s hands into his own, holding them tight. It makes Ryan look up at his best friend. “We’ll find him,” Steven reassures the other. “He’s got to be around here somewhere, I’m sure he wouldn’t just leave out of the blue.”

“Of course,” Ryan agrees, feeling a bit relieved from Steven’s words. “You’re right, I shouldn’t think so negatively.”

“The investigation with my father only took three days away from the police, once the funeral is over we’ll try to help out again with Shane,” Andrew replies this time with his own version of a reassurance. 

Ryan nods and as they spoke, he noted internally how Andrew had just referred to Mr. Ilnyckyj as  _ his _ father only, not his and Steven’s. A sudden noise from the front of the church caught their attention. It seems that the mass would be starting soon.

Andrew took hold of Steven’s hand, intertwining their fingers together without a care in the world, Ryan couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the sight.

“We have to go now, we’re needed at the front row,” Andrew told Steven who only nodded at him.

“Let’s talk again later Ryan,” Steven waves at his friend and Ryan does so as well, watching the duo before he quietly retreats to his own seat at the pews.

_ “I heard that the son will inherit everything,”  _ Ryan hears gossip from behind him even before the priest starts to talk for the funeral.

_ “Which son? I don’t think I know who their son is.”  _ Another voice whispers back.

_ “The blond one! The one that just came home from Europe.”  _

_ “Don’t they have two sons though? Is he the eldest?”  _ A third voice, a man this time, whispers back quieter than the other two as Ryan can hear rustling from behind. He wonders what the priest would think of these people gossiping away about the family in the middle of the father’s funeral.

_ “Of course not! They only have one son!”  _ There’s a scandalized sound that drips from one of the lady’s voices and Ryan has to hold himself, gripping at the fabric of his pants to contain the words he so badly wants to say to the people behind him.

_ “I heard, that they only agreed to be the guardian of the other one you heard about,” _ One of them explains, they stop chattering for a moment when the priest starts to speak and Ryan could almost feel himself release a sigh of relief.

But he guesses that not even listening to the word of god can stop these people from talking about such nasty rumors.  _ “The other boy doesn’t even have the same name as them!”  _ The gossiper behind Ryan continues.  _ “Have you seen what he looks like? Definitely not an Ilnyckyj, I would know because I went to college with Nikolai and the other boy is definitely not his son.” _

_ “But they took care of him, right? I think they considered him family, judging by the son’s closeness to him.” _

_ “Their son’s name is Andrew and I heard he studied at the Ludwig-Maximilian University of Munich! In Germany!”  _ There’s a pleased round of gasps that resound behind him from the gossipers.  _ “How dreamy am I right? I wonder if he’ll continue to study in Germany or stay here.” _

_ “Oh, I hope he stays here,”  _ One of the women shares.  _ “If he does, I’ll have to arrange a meet with him for my Emily! It’ll be perfect!” _

_ “Your Emily?”  _ A laugh.  _ “If he would even deign to be attracted to such a girl!” _

There’s a burst of boisterous laughter behind him and Ryan decides that he’s had enough of them. Ryan looks behind him, shushing the men and women who seemed to have no bone of shame in their bodies as he glares at them. “We’re in a funeral.” He reminds them before sitting back-up straight again to listen to the priest’s homily.

It’s quiet for a couple of minutes.

But they start again, much to Ryan’s displeasure.

_ “I heard that the company isn’t really in shambles,” _ A very quiet whisper, but Ryan can hear it loud enough sadly.  _ “They still have their machines for the mining, I think if Andrew were to inherit the Midas touch of his grandfather they could easily save their fortune.” _

_ “Do you think it’s worth investing in them?” _ The man in their conversation asks this time in genuine curiosity.  _ “I’ve heard the reports, they were steadily gaining stability again.” _

_ “We’ll have to see in the next months.” _

_ “I heard the other boy they took care of studied engineering, the son might have inherited a huge fortune if he plays his cards well. It looks like he already has everything handed to him on a silver platter.” _

Away from the gossiping people, Andrew and Steven sat at the front of the pews. They’re the only ones sharing this seat, holding each other’s hand and giving one another comfort. Steven puts a hand on Andrew’s back, rubbing there for comfort as the blond looks a bit shaken up.

“It’s going to be alright,” Steven tells him.

Andrew looks at Steven with a smile.

“And now, a word from Nikolai Ilnyckyj’s son.” The priest announces. “Andrew, if you please.” He gestures to the blond.

Andrew nods to the priest, his hold on Steven’s hand tightens for a second before he pulls away to walk to the stand.

“He was a great father, that much I can say is for certain,” Andrew starts as he rests his hands on the flat of the stand, looking at the crowd that gathered for his father. “I remember when I was young before he sent me off to boarding school. We would regularly go hunting, he would say that the world is a vast forest and that we only have two choices, to either be the prey or the predator.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at the closed casket of his father. “I would like to think that even in the end, my father had never become prey. That he fought tooth and nail for everything, and as his son, it saddens me that he left all of us too soon.”

“But, this was not my favorite quote from my father. On the contrary, there was something else that was said within our family-” Andrew’s gaze lingers to Steven for a moment before he tears it away “-something that was passed down through generations to remind us of our mortality as humans. And I would like to share it with you all, the words from my grandfather.”

Andrew takes in a deep breath and starts. “It is as they have said, that we are like empty houses waiting for someone to reside within us. Hungry and greedy that we place various objects within us because we think—we  _ believe  _ that it will make us feel whole. We fill ourselves up to the brim, hoping that one day it may erase the hollowness that devours our hearts.”

“Yet, no matter how many times we may try. How many times we eat and swallow everything around us. We are nothing, but empty haunted houses that cry out to the ghosts that reside within us.”

Andrew ignores the crowd this time and puts all of his attention on Steven and Steven only. “Ghosts that long for someone to come back,” There’s a tone of sincerity in his voice as though these words were meant to be for the raven only.

“Ghosts that yearn for the living; waiting and aching to be welcome back.” Andrew’s gaze lingers to Steven, eyes staring deep into the other as he spoke. “Thank you for welcoming me back.”


End file.
